Best Friends Forever
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: This will follow Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss as young kids in elementary through high school. Includes birthdays, holidays, summertime vacations, and Emily helping JJ with her sister's suicide. Mainly rated low T. Rating M for details and aftermath of 17-year-old Rosaline Jareau's suicide. Longer ratings in necessary chapters. Please R/R!
1. AN

This can be read as a pt. 1 of the Criminal Minds and Get Ready sequels. This will pt. 1, Criminal Minds pt. 2 and Get Ready pt. 3. This is going to be all the flashback chapters in the stories (plus more) just in present time.

A few of the chapters you will have already read, due to them being in the other stories, but you can re-read them because I will be making some of them longer.

**People that are going to be in this story are:**

**Sandy Jareau**

**Michael Jareau**

**Elijah Jareau**

**Rosalyn Jareau (for a limited time, unless I get a lot of requests with her.)**

**Jennifer Jareau**

****Elizabeth Prentiss****

**Emily Prentiss**

Please review and give ideas of chapters you want to read!

I can do birthdays, first day of school, Emily or JJ getting hurt. Anything at all!


	2. Meeting for the First Time

**Updated: November 2, 2016.**

* * *

**JJ: 5 years old. (Kind.)**

**Emily: 10 years old. (5th)**

**I changed the ages so Emily is now five years older than JJ. I will correct the ages in all the other stories too.**

* * *

**Monday, September 4****th****, 1989. JJ's P.O.V.**

My class is drawing pictures today. Our job is to tell what we did over summer break by drawing it! It's so fun.

"Alright guys, I need everyone to put their crayons down and line up for break." Miss Jessica says. Just then, the bell rings. That means it's break time.

The kids run to the door and line up. I am the line leader! That means I get to go all the way to the front!

"Okay, I need to see everyone's bubbles in their mouth and their hands behind your backs." Miss J tells my class. I puff out my cheeks and stand with my hands behind my back. When everyone is doing the same, Miss Jessica opened the door.

We walk outside and then run to the schoolyard. I sigh and sit down on the grass. All my friends are in different classes and I don't know where they are. I wish I had at least one friend with me so I wouldn't be alone

I sit in the grass for a million minutes, and then I see a girl coming towards me. She looks like Rosa's age. Rosa is my big sister.

"Hi," She says. "My name is Emily, what's yours?"

"Jennifer Jareau, but I like to be called JJ." I say.

Emily smiled, "Well, JJ it looks like neither one of us has anyone to play with, so do you want to play with me?"

I thought about for a minute and then nod my head, "Okay." She helps me and then asks me what I want to play. I think real hard and then... I got it! "Can we play hide 'n' seek? _P'ease, p'ease, p'ease_!"

Emily laughs and nods her head. "Okay, who's gonna be it?"

"Mmm...You!" I shout and start running towards the playground.

"Hey, get back here!" Emily yells and she starts running after me. We play tag and hide 'n' go seek for a little while.

Finally, Emily catches me. She grabs me in a hug and picks me up. I squeal when she starts to tickle me.

"No, Em! Don't! Stop!"

"Okay, I'll stop. On one condition." She says. She sits down on the grass and I climb in lap.

"What?"

"I want to know all about you. How old you are and if you have any brothers or sisters."

"Okay. I have a big _bro'der_ and a big sister."

"Really?"

"Yep. My sissy's name is Rosaline. But I call her Rosa. And my bubby's name is Elijah."

"Those are very pretty names. How old are your bubby and sissy?" Emily asks.

"Rosa is this many," I hold up ten fingers then I hold up just one. "And bubby is 13. He's a big boy and goes _allll_ the way to high school."

"Wow, he is a big boy." Emily says. "Now how old are you?"

"I'm this many!" I hold five fingers.

"Wow, you're a big girl, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Do you want to play some more?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I yell.

While we are playing hide 'n' seek again, I fall down and hurt my knee. It starts to bleed and then I start to cry.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. I shake my head and continue to cry. She covers my hands with hers and says, "I need to look at it, okay?" I nod my head slowly and move my hands. My knee is bleeding and it hurts really bad. "Okay, I think we need to go to the nurse. Can you stand up?" She asks me standing up and holding her hand out.

I stand up and almost fall over. "It hurts." I said.

"Okay, put your arms around me." I do as she says and she picks me up. "Let's go." We go over to the duty teacher and she tells Emily to take me inside. We go to the nurse's office. Once there, Emily sits down on the bed with me in her lap and the nurse comes over.

"Hello there JJ." She frowns. "What happened?" She looks concerned.

"I _falled_ down and cut my knee." I tell her still crying. She nods and gets up to go and get the Band-Aids. Emily starts to move me to the seat beside her but I stop her before she can. "What are doing?"

"I was going to sit you down beside me."

"Don't go." I tell her starting to cry again.

"Hey now," She wipes some of my tears away, "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to." I shake my head and tighten my grip on her shoulder. The nurse comes back with a box and pulls out something in a brown bottle. I remember whatever it is always hurts whenever my Mommy puts it on me. "No, I don't want that."

"Hey," Emily whispers in my ear, "It'll be fine. She just has to put that on your knee so it can get all the dirt out." She links her fingers with mine. "Squeeze my hand when she puts it on." I nod slowly and do as she says. After the nurse put alcohol on my knee and then a Band-Aid, recess time is over.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Emily asks me. I nod and take her hand. When we arrive at my room she bends down, "JJ, would you like me to wait for you after school and walk home with you?"

My eyes light up at the thought of not having to wait till tomorrow to see my new friend again. "Yes _p'ease_!"

"I'll wait for you by the stairs, okay?" I nod and she kisses my forehead and then stands. "Bye Jay."

"Bye Emmy." She walks off and I run into the classroom and to my desk.

* * *

At the end of the day, I run out of school and see Emily at the steps. "Emmy!" I yell. I run over to her and jump in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

"Yep. Come on! I want you to meet my Mommy!" I say.

"Let's play another game Emmy!" I say as we're waiting for Rosa to get over to us. When she does, she looks at Emily.

"Ros, I maked a new friend!" I tell my sister.

"You did? That's good sweetie." The three of us start to walk home.

"What game did you want to play, Jay?" Emily asks.

"Let's play red light, green light." I say. "I go first." I run ahead and face away from them. Then I say,

"Green light!" Then I say, "Red light!" And turn around.

Finally, we get home. I run inside and find my mommy in the kitchen. "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what! I _maked_ a friend with a big kid!" I tell my Mommy.

"Really? What's your new friend's name?" My Mommy asks.

"Her name is _Em'ly_ and she's in the fifth grade. Emmy, come'er!" Emily walks over and smiles at my Mommy.

"Hi, Mrs. Jareau." Emily says.

"Emily, sweetie, please call me Sandy." Emily nods and then looks at me.

"Jay, I need to go now ok."

I frown and shake my head. "Why can't you stay?" I ask, pouting.

"Because sweetie, my mom will wonder where I am. She doesn't know that I walked you home." I nod and Emily bends down in front of me. She holds out her arms and I walk into them, giving her a hug. Then she leaves.

"Mommy, can I go _p'ay_ outside?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie. Put you backpack in your room first. Ok?"

"Okay!" Then I run upstairs and put my bag away.

* * *

**Here it is!**

**Review please!**

**I know Emily may seem really mature for ten-year-old. I made it that way because of how her mother is. Elizabeth is not very affectionate or loving towards Emily, and she doesn't spend a lot of time with her daughter. So, with the exception of her dad, Emily has had to grow up faster than normal 10-year-olds.**


	3. Sleepover with Emmy

**Updated: November 2, 2016.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Full House or Criminal Minds, or the song that is in this chapter.  
Rating: K+, very fluffy.  
Spoilers: None.**

**Emily: 10 years old.**  
**Jenny: 5 years old.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**JJ's P.O.V. May 26th, 1990.**

"Mommy, when's Em gonna be here?" I ask my Mama. Mama turns around from the sink and smiles at me.

"I don't know, baby. Do you want to call her and ask?"

"Yes please, Mama." I say, using my bestest manners.

My Mama hands me the phone and I dial Emmy's number. It rings a couple of times and then she answers.

"_Hello._"

"Emmy when you gonna come over?" I ask her.

"_I don't know, sweetie. When do you want me to come over?_"

"Right now."

"_Right_ now?"

"Uh, huh."

"O_kay. I need to tell my dad first and then I'll come over. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?_"

"'Kay. Bye-bye Emmy!" I hand the phone back to my mommy 'cause I can't reach the phone cradle. Then I walk instead of running up the stairs because my mama tells me not to run.

I go to my room and over to a shelf on my bookcase. I get my Easter basket that I got this Easter. I want to show Em all the eggs I got from the Easter bunny.

I go back downstairs and to the living room. The TV and Full House is on.

* * *

When Emily gets here, I run over to her and start to jump up and down.

"Emmy, Emmy! Guess what comes on tonight!"

"What sweetie?"

"Full House! A new episode!" I say excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Then I remember that mommy said we can decide what we want for supper when Emmy got her. "Come on! Let's go see what's for supper!" We go to the kitchen and ask mommy what's for supper.

"Well, we can order pizza if you girls want that. Rosa and Eli are at their friends' houses, so it'll just be you two and Michael and I." Mommy says.

"Do you want pizza, Emmy?" I ask.

"If that's what you want, then it's fine with me." She says.

"Ok, what do you girls want on your pizza?" Mama asks.

"I want pepperoni, Mama."

"Okay. What would you like Emily?"

"I like supreme pizza."

"Yuck." I stick my tongue out. "That's _grwoss_."

"Gross huh?" Emily says. She grabs me up and starts tickling me.

"Yeah, it's got peppers an' _mushwooms_." I say laughing.

"Well, I'll have you know that I _loovve_ pizza with mushrooms and peppers."

"So does Daddy." I say. Mommy orders the pizza while me and Emily go to the living room.

"Come on, Em. We can watch TV till the pizza gets here!" Me and Emmy sit down in the floor.

"Are these the eggs you got for Easter?" Em asks.

"Yep! The Easter Bunny hided them in the backyard. Rosa helped me look for them, but Eli said that Easter egg hunts are for babies." I look at Emmy with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Em asks.

"When your Eli's age, are you gonna think Easter egg hunts are for babies too?" I ask.

"No, I won't. As long as I know you then I promise to always go on Easter egg hunts with. Okay?"

"Yay! Thank you!" I say. I scoot over to Emmy and give her a hug. Then mommy comes in and says the pizza is here. Full House is just starting so I ask mommy if we can eat in here.

"How about we have a picnic. Do you want to go get Daddy and a blanket from your room?" Mommy asks.

"Yeah!" I jump up and go to mommy and daddy's room.

"Em, will you help me carry the drinks and plates in here?" Sandy asks. Emily nods and by the time Michael and JJ are back, the pizza and drinks are in the living room.

Me and Mommy eat pepperoni pizza and Daddy and Emmy eat supreme pizza.

"Mommy, I'm done eatin'." I tell Mommy when I'm done with my pizza.

"Ok, sweetie. Will you take my plate with you to the kitchen?"

"Yes, ma'am." I take the plates to the kitchen and come back.

"Emmy, can we color with my new makers?" I ask her.

"Sure, sweetie. Go get them and bring them down here. I go and get my new art set that the Easter Bunny brought me. We sit at kitchen table and color.

* * *

A few hours later, mommy says it's my bedtime.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy." I give Mommy and Daddy a kiss and hug.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight." Mommy says. She gives Emmy a hug too.

"Goodnight, Princess. I'll see you in the morning." Daddy says.

Upstairs in my room Emily climbs into my bed.

"Emmy?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Sure. Scoot under the covers." I do as she says, and snuggle up with Emmy.

Then Emmy starts to sing.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine._  
_You make happy when skies are gray._  
_You'll never know dear,_  
_How much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

"Goodnight, Jenny." Emily whispers. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Here it is.** **Please review.**

**I tried to get it as close to a five-year-old's point of view as I could.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Trip to the Hospital

**I decided to go ahead and give you this since it was in the same year as the birthday chapter I'm writing.**

**Hippiechic_ 81_ who requested a chapter about one of the girls getting hurt.**

* * *

**Elijah: 14 years old.**

**Rosaline: 11 years old.**

**Emily: 11 years old.**

**Jenny: 5 years old.**

* * *

**Saturday, June 9th, 1990.**

"Eli, let's play tag!" JJ yells jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay." Eli replies laughing. "Who's gonna be it?"

"I will!" Rosa jumps in. "The swings, slide, and trampoline are base. Ready. Set. Go!" She yelled

Eli and JJ take off running.

"You can't catch us!" JJ yells, sticking her tongue out and then screaming and running towards the swing set when Ros gets too close.

Soon, Rosa grabs JJ up and tickles her, the little girl squealing and giggling.

"JJ's it, now!" She yells and runs off.

"Aw! No fair!" JJ whines as her brother and sister run off before she can tag them. "Slow down; I can't tag you!" She whines some more.

Elijah takes pity on his younger sister and walks over to her. He sticks his hand out and when JJ looks suspicious, having been tricked before, he says, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

JJ quickly taps his arm and then runs away yelling, "Eli's it!"

20 minutes later, the game is over and Eli is trying to show Rosa and JJ how to do flips on the trampoline.

"Do a back flip, bubby!" JJ says and watches in amazement as Eli does a perfect back flip.

"Watch Ros." He says. "You have to jump in the air and then immediately go forward." He shows her and then she tries. She succeeds.

"Bubby, look!" JJ yells before she jumps up and tries to do a flip. She gets too close to the edge though and ends up falling off the side. JJ lands on her arm and seconds later Elijah jumps down and runs over to her.

"Ow!" JJ cries as Eli helps her into a sitting position.

"Rosa go get mom. Hurry!" He says and watches Rosaline run inside before turning back to JJ.

* * *

Inside the house, Sandy is making some sandwiches for Eli, Ros, and JJ to take outside and have a picnic with. She's in the middle of pouring lemonade when Rosa comes running into the house.

"Mama! Mom!" Rosa yelled, running in the kitchen. "Mom, JJ's hurt. She fell off the trampoline."

Sandy runs outside and sees her oldest son holding her youngest daughter in his lap. She goes over to them and bends down.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked.

"Mommy I felled. My arm hurts." JJ cried.

"Sweetie, I need to see your arm." When Sandy sees her arm, she knew right away that it was broke. "Baby, we need to go to the hospital so the doctor can fix your arm." She started to stand up when JJ yelled,

"No! I want Emmy! I don't wanna go without her!"

"Sweetie, we can call her on the way, okay?"

"Jen, we need to go to the hospital and let the doctor look at our arm, ok? Mama will call Em and she can meet us there." Elijah tries to reason with his baby sister.

When JJ shakes her head, Sandy sighs and nods. "Okay, I'll be right back." She goes inside to phone the little blonde's best friend. Ten minutes later Emily comes running up the sidewalk.

"Emmy!" JJ yells. She's now sitting in her Mom's lap on the back porch. She has an ice pack on her arm which fell to the ground when she jumped up.

"Jenny, what happened?" She asks. She bends down in front of JJ to make it easier for JJ to hug her while still keeping her arm still.

"I _falled_ and hurt my arm. I didn't want to leave without you." JJ says, snuggling into Emily's side.

"Leave?" Emily looks up at Sandy.

"Yes, I think her arm might be broke." Sandy says, whispering the word 'broke' so she doesn't scare JJ.

"Jen, we need to go the doctor's okay? So he can look at your arm." Emily whispers to the scared 5-year-old.

"No, I don't wanna."

"I know you don't, baby, but your mommy can't fix our arm here. We need to let the doctor take a look." When JJ shakes her head again, she says,

"Do you remember what I told you about the hungry caterpillar?"

"You said that he was _pro'bly_ scared when he _becomed_ a butterfly, but then he got brave and _'cided_ to try _sommin_ new." JJ says.

"Yeah, that's right." She rubs JJ's arms. "Can you be my brave little butterfly and try something new today?"

JJ nods. "Okay." She whispers. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll stay with you the entire time. I promise." Emily looks to Sandy who nods.

"Okay, let's load up. Elijah, do you want to come or stay here?" Sandy asks the 14-year-old.

"I'll stay, so I can tell Dad what happened." Rosa decides to stay too.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctor takes JJ for an X-ray. When they get back to the room, the doctor gives her an ice pack and tells her she would be back soon to put JJ's arm in a cast.

"Emmy, come lay." JJ says. She is sitting in bed, watching cartoons on the TV. Emily comes over and climbs into the bed beside JJ, putting an arm her so the little girl could lean against her side.

"Emmy, my arms hurts." JJ said. She hasn't stopped crying since they left the house and even with the cartoons it is beginning to get harder to occupy the young girl.

"I know sweetheart. But it'll be ok. The doctor will put a cast on and then it'll be healed in no time." Emily promises as she flips through the channels and lands on an episode of Scooby-Doo.

"Will it hurt?" She asks.

"It probably will just a tiny bit, but you can hold my hand, okay?" Emily links her left hand with JJ's and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay." JJ whispers.

"What color do you want?"

"I want you to pick." The kindergartener whispers.

"Okay, how about...blue. To match your eyes." JJ nods.

The doctor comes in then and says, "Okay, Miss JJ, what color cast would you like?"

"She wants blue." Emily tells the doctor.

"Okay. Light blue or dark blue?"

"Which one, sweetie?"

"Dark." The little girl mumbles, her voice muffled by Emily's shirt.

"Dark, please." The doctor nods. "Now, this is only going to hurt a tiny bit," The doctor tells her, repeating Emily's words. "But I see you've got your mommy here with you." He takes out the blue tape and gets to work.

"And who is this young lady sitting with you? Is she your big sister?"

"No," JJ mumbles, slowing turning her head away Emily's shirt. "She's Emmy and she my bestest friend in the whole _wo'ld_. She eleven years old and is all the way in the fifth grade!"

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Emily," The doctor greets, guessing her name. "Am I right? I don't want assume that is your name. I have a daughter who name is Emily. She's about two years younger than you and we've all called her Emmy since the day she was born."

Emily smiles and presses kiss to JJ's forehead, "No, that's right. It's Emily. This one here and my dad are the only two that call me 'Emmy'."

"Oh, is that right?" The doctor gets done with the first layer of the cast and starts with the next one.

"Yep!" JJ beams. "Only me!"

Soon the cast is on and, after the doctor gives Sandy instructions on what JJ is not limited to, (no swimming or taking showers), they head home. The doctor had given her some medicine and now JJ is fighting it's affects to stay awake, not entirely convinced that Emily would be there when she woke up.

"Oh, baby, are you ok?" Michael asks, seeing his youngest daughter walk in with a dark blue cast on it.

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm okay."

"Jen, why don't you go upstairs and lay down. The doctor said that medicine will make you sleepy." Sandy says.

"I don't want to, Mama. I don't want Emmy to leave." The sleepy five-year-old says.

"Emily will still be here when you get up sweetie, unless her mom says she has to go home." Sandy says. "When you wake up, you can eat supper and then take some more medicine."

"Jenny, I'm not going anywhere, all right? I promise." Emily says. She's sitting at the dining room table with JJ on her lap.

"Will you _s'eep_ _wid_ me?" JJ asks, slurring her words, only being half-awake now.

"Sure. Come on, let's go." They go upstairs and Emily climbs into JJ's bed, scooting over for the younger girl. Soon Emily and JJ were both asleep.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. :) Please review, it'll mean a lot to me! I know this is the first version, and it's not being worked on anymore, but I'd still love to get reviews!**

**Did any of you ever break an arm or any other bone? What color cast did you get? What were you doing when you broke it? Skiing, gymnastics, on the jungle gym?**

**The extended part for this can be found in Fun in the Sun. :)**


	5. Birthday Fun

**I tried to write in present tense. If the grammar is messed up, then it's because it didn't sound right to me and I messed it up.**

**Also, I know I mostly write Emily with JJ, but since she is one year younger than Rosa is, I'm going to have Rosa be the one that calls and invites her over.**

* * *

**Emily: 11 years old.**

**Elijah: 13 years old.**

**Rosaline: 12 years old.**

**JJ: 5 years old.**

* * *

**June 15****th****, 1990. 7:00 a.m.**

It's a sunny and blistering hot summer day. Rosaline is having a pool party, and all her friends and family are gathering today to celebrate the oldest girl in the family officially becoming a 'preteen'. Even though, technically, she was a preteen last year, she refused to be referred to as that, stating that a sixth-grader is only a pre-preteen.

On the morning of her birthday, instead of getting to sleep in like she wanted, Rosaline is woken up by her baby sister at almost exactly 7 a.m.

"Happy Birthday, Rosa!" JJ yells, running into her older sister's room.

Rosa groans and sits up. She glances at the clock and groans again upon seeing that it reads: 6:48 a.m. "JJ, I thought I told you to let me sleep in?"

"But I wanted to give you your present from me. Besides, it your _bir'day_ and you should want to get up early!"

"Fine," Rosaline agrees, knowing it's the only way to get the younger girl to calm down.

"Come on! Mommy and Daddy have your presents downstairs!" JJ jumps off Rosaline's bed and runs back downstairs with Rosa following.

When they got downstairs, there is a small pile of presents sitting on the dining room table.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Sandy says, giving Rosaline a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mom." Then she turns to her dad. She gives him and big hug and he smiles.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Michael tells his oldest daughter.

"Thanks, Dad. Can I open a present please?" Rosa asks.

"Sure, sweetie. Go pick one out." Sandy says.

Rosaline goes over and picks one that has blue and white stripes. She goes over to couch with it and open it out.

"What did you get, sis?" Elijah asks.

Rosa holds up the scrapbook and smiles at her parents. "Thank you, Mom. Thanks, Daddy." She says.

"Do you want to go see your party decorations? There in the backyard. You can have a birthday breakfast after you come back inside." Sandy says.

"Yeah!" Rosa jumped up and ran outside. There was a table with a white tablecloth with blue plates and cups. The bowls were white also. The white, silver, and black balloons are spread around the living room.

Rosa goes back to the kitchen and sits at the table.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Michael asks.

"Can I have French toast, please?" Michael nods his head and then gets the eggs and bread out.

"Ros, are you gonna call Emmy and tell her to come over?" JJ asks.

"I already gave her an invitation. She was in my classroom and I handed them out to all my friends." Rosa told her little sister.

"Oh, okay."

After everyone is finished with their breakfast, Elijah goes outside to practice his soccer kicks while JJ goes to her room to color with her new crayons and coloring book that she received at the beginning of the summer. She received it in the mail after her aunt and uncle, Amber and Jack Jareau, and her cousins, Madeleine, Breanna and Elena took the last week of school off and went to the beach.

* * *

**In the kitchen w/Rosaline and Sandy**

"I was thinking that I could make your birthday after you get done eating breakfast." Sandy says. "Do you want to help me or do you just want me to surprise you?"

"I want to help." Rosa says. When she gets down eating, she helps clear the table off.

"Alright, we need two eggs." Sandy says.

Rosaline goes over to the fridge and gets the eggs. She brings them back over to the counter and then goes to the sink to wash her hands.

"Crack the eggs while I get the flour and milk." Sandy says. Rosa does as she is told and then Sandy pours the milk and flour into the bowl.

Sandy puts the rest of the ingredients in and hands the spoon to Rosa. "Stir the batter and I'll turn the stove on."

While Sandy gets the stove prepped, Rosaline stirs her cake. It's going to be a chocolate cake and she steals a taste from the blow when her mom has her back turned. Sandy comes back, making sure the batter is stirred enough and then pops it in the oven.

"All right, we can let that cook and cool, then I will put the icing on later. It should be done just in time for your friends to get here."

"Can I pick a movie out to watch in the living room?" Rosaline asks. It's a tradition to let the kids each pick a movie out to watch, no matter how annoying or how many time they have seen it before.

"Sure, baby. Go get it and I will clean up in here." Rosaline runs up to her room and grabs her favorite movie before running back down and putting it in the VCR player.

* * *

At around 12:30, Rosaline's classmates started arriving at her house.

At 1:30 p.m., Rosaline's entire family has arrived. She's excited to be able to hang out with her friends and cousin Madeleine in the pool without having to play with her younger cousins or JJ.

"Mommy, when can we start swimmin'?" JJ asks her mom.

"Sweetie, you can't get your arm wet, remember?" Sandy says.

"Oh, why not?" JJ asks, pouting.

"Because the doctor said you're not supposed to get the cast wet. I'm sorry, baby." Sandy looked up from decorating Rosa's cake. "Would you like to help me carry out the drinks and plates?"

JJ sighs and nods her head. "Yeah, I guess." She takes the plates Sandy is holding out, out to the backyard.

"Okay, guys, lunch is ready!" Michael calls out.

After eating lunch and waiting for half an hour, the group of pre-teens all went upstairs to change into their bathing suits.

"Hey Jen. Why the sad face?" Emily asks, walking up to JJ.

"Mommy says I can't get my cast wet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't we go play on your swing set instead?" JJ nods and lets Emily help her up and then the two go to the swings. It proves to be difficult with JJ's cast, but they manage to get a few pushes in before JJ can't hold on anymore.

* * *

"Mom, can I open my presents now?" Rosa asks, coming over with a towel wrapped around her.

"Sure sweetie. Do you want to dry off a little? So you don't get your presents wet."

Rosaline nods and goes to get changed. When she comes back down, she goes back outside and sits down at the picnic table.

"Alright, go pick a present out and you can open it." Sandy tells her.

One by one, Rosa opens her presents. She gets a couple of new bathing suits, some new outfits for summer, and a new pair of soccer shoes.

"Here," Sandy says. "I think this is the last one." She hands Rosaline a box. Rosa opens it and pulls out a jean jacket.

"Yes! Thanks Mom, thank you Daddy." She says, hugging her parents.

Later that night, Rosa sat down with her parents to watch a movie that she had received as a present.

"Did you have a good birthday, baby?" Sandy asks her.

"Yes. Thank you for the make-up." Rosa replies.

"No problem, sweetie."

* * *

**Here it is! The extended part for this can be found in my story Fun in the Sun.**

**Please review!**


	6. Principle's Office

**Updated: November 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**I know that in my other stories I have 5****th**** &amp; 6****th**** grade as middle school grades, but for the sake of this chapter, 6****th**** grade is still in the Elementary building.**

**JJ: 6 years old. (1st)  
****Emily: 11 years old. (6th)**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Friday, September 21st, 1990. Recess at school.**

Emily walked down the hall of her school. It was recess time and her teacher had asked her to stay behind because she wanted to talk to her about her test score. Emily had made a 100% on her spelling test and her teacher had given her a gold star. She can't wait to get home to show her dad. She's almost to the door when she heard the voice of 6-year-old Jennifer Jareau. She looked back and saw her going into the principal's office.

'That's odd.' She thought. She walked over and tried to go inside, but was stopped by the secretary, Miss Johnson.

"I'm sorry Emily, but you can't go in there."

"Please, Ms. Johnson, I just want to make sure she's ok. She 6 years old and shouldn't have to wait in there alone." Emily pleaded.

"Okay, but only until her mom gets here. Then you may have to leave."

Emily nodded and went inside. "Jen, sweetheart what happened?" She asked going over to JJ.

"Emily! It wasn't my fault, I promise!" JJ says, tears streaming down her face, unaware that Emily wasn't outside when the ordeal happened.

"Jen, I don't what happened. Can you tell me?" Emily pulls her on to her lap.

"There was a boy outside and he was being mean to Dakota. I went over and tried to stop him, but he pushed me and I forgot! I forgot to use my words instead of my hands. I'm sorry!" JJ says, thinking she had disappointed Emily by breaking her promise to always use her words instead of her hands. "I tried to use my words, I really did! But he called me a baby, and said 'what are going to do? Go crying to your Mommy?'"

Emily sighs. She knows exactly who JJ's talking about. His name is Joshua and he is in the sixth grade -thankfully, not her class, though-. Joshua is always bulling the younger kids, but never gets caught in the act.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. Please don't be mad." JJ says, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm not mad, baby. I promise. And everything will alright."

JJ sniffles and nods, the two falling silent while they wait for Sandy to show up.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, JJ's mom shows up. She walks into the office to see her youngest daughter sitting in her best friend's lap.

"JJ, baby what happened?" Sandy asks, sitting down beside the girls.

"I was trying to make Joshua stop bullying 'Kota. But he pushed me and I got mad and pushed him back." JJ tells her.

Sandy sighs. She, too, knows all about Joshua. JJ sometimes come home with stories of how Joshua bullied another child but is never caught. Sometimes Emily comes in with JJ with her own stories of Joshua.

The principal walks out of his office at that moment, having been informed that Sandy has arrived. The girls and Sandy step into his office, even though Emily knows he'll ask her to leave.

"Emily would you please step outside while I speak to JJ and her Mother?"

"No, Mama I want her to stay." JJ whispers to her mom.

"Jen, look at me," Emily says, and when she had the younger girl's attention she continues, "I'll be right outside, okay? I won't go any, I promise." Emily stands up and bends down in front of JJ's chair. "Now, I need you to put on your brave for me. Can you do that?"

"Uh, huh."

"Okay, good. I'll be right outside I promise." Emily tells her again. She kisses JJ on the forehead and then goes to wait in the main office.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"Sir, I spoke with the girls and I don't see why there's any reason to have JJ in here and not the Joshua." Sandy tells the principal.

"Mrs. Jareau, I only know what the duty teacher told me. She did not witness Joshua do anything. She only saw JJ push Joshua down."

"That's 'cause no one ever sees anything!" JJ says before her mom can answer. "Joshua was being mean to 'Kota. Joshua walked over to him and knocked the books out of his hands and then pushed him down."

The principal looked thoughtful for a moment. There had been numerous complaints to the duty teacher that Joshua was being mean, but the teacher and always put it off as 'boys will be boys' or 'kids just love to tattle'. Besides Jennifer Jareau was one of the best 1st graders that he knew.

"Okay, here is what I'm going to do. I'll bring in Dakota and ask him for his side of the story, alright?" When Sandy nods, he continues, "And if he too, says Joshua was the one to start this whole ordeal, JJ will not be punished. And I will be giving Joshua a stern talking to."

"Thank you, sir." Sandy said.

"Thanks, Principal Jones."

"I need you to wait outside until I can talk to these two kids." The two nods and stands up to leave. As soon as the door opened, JJ ran into Emily's waiting arms.

"Emmy!"

"Hey, sweetheart. What did he say?" Emily asks, picking JJ up and sitting in the chair with her.

"He said that he was going to talk to Dakota and if he agreed with JJ, then he was going to talk to Joshua." Sandy tells her as she takes a seat also.

"Good. That's good that he's finally going to talk to Joshua." Emily says.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, JJ and her mom are called back into the office and told that Dakota told his Joshua was the one that started everything. Principal Jones lets JJ know that she is not in trouble, and that Joshua has been suspended for three days for bullying.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." JJ tells her, while putting on her coat.

"I know, baby. I'm so proud of for trying to help Dakota and you're not in any trouble, ok. Now let's get you home. I think you've had enough excitement for the day."

"Can Emmy come too?"

"I don't see why not. Emily, why don't you go get your bag and meet us in the car, ok?"

"Thank you, Sandy."

* * *

**The extended part of this will be in JJ's P.O.V. and be at recess if you'd like to find out exactly what took place. It will be in my newest story, the third part of Vacation Time! and Fun in the Sun, titled: School Time. But that is a work-in-progress.**

**Please review! Let me know what you thought. :)**


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Emily: 12 years old.  
JJ: 6 years old (going on 7).**

* * *

**Thursday, June 28th, 1991.**

"Mother, please. Why do we have to go now?" Emily asks, upset.

"Emily, dear, I'm sorry, we just do. Ok? I don't understand what the big deal is anyway. You're twelve years old. Most twelve-year-olds would be thrilled to go and explore the world."

Emily sighs and rolls her eyes. She has told her mother a million times that the next couple of weeks were going to be about setting up for JJ's birthday, but Elizabeth refused so listen. She hates the six-year-old so much and Emily just can't figure out why.

"Ok, well, my bag is in the car and I'll be upstairs." Emily starts up the stairs, but turns around after a few seconds. "You know, you should just let me stay here. Dad is going to be here, and so is Lynn. I can't figure out why you must have me along for this trip." She turns and runs up the stairs, not giving Elizabeth the time to answer.

She takes the phone that was by her bed and dialed JJ's house number. The line rings three times before Sandy answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Sandy? It's Emily. Could I speak to JJ please?" Emily asks.

"_Oh, Emily. It's nice to hear from you. Yes, JJ is in the backyard. I'll go get her._" Emily heard the sound of a phone being set down and then a few moments later she heard the younger blonde's voice.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, sweetie."

"_Emmy! What are you doin'?_" The blonde asks excitedly.

"_Nothing right now._ _What are you doing?_" Emily asked, relaxing back against her pillows.

"I'm playin' tag with Rosa and Eli. And I'm it!" JJ said. She plops down on the couch, holding the phone to her ear.

"You are? Well, are you a good tagger?"

"_Yep!_" She replies enthusiastically which makes Emily smile. "_Emmy, when are you gonna come over?_" JJ asks and Emily sighs.

"Well, actually, that's why I called. My mom told me told me that we're going to take a trip to the Caribbean." Emily said.

"_How come?_"

"Well, sweetie, she just needs me to come with her."

"_Oh, so it's sorta like a vacation?_"

"Yeah, kinda. But, we're also going to be gone for two weeks." Emily says and waits for it to dawn on JJ that she is going to have to miss her birthday.

"_Okay,_" There's a pause, and Emily knows she is probably understanding now what Emily leaving means. "_But wait, my birthday is two weeks from today._" She finally says.

"Yes, I know sweetie. But I promise that if I miss your birthday, then I will make it up to you. Okay?"

JJ signs, "_Okay…but will you at least call me?_"

"Of course I will, sweetheart. I will try my best to call you every single day. Okay? And I promise that I'll call you on your birthday as soon as I wake up on that day. Deal?"

"_Deal. But if I wake up and you don't call, can I call you first?_" JJ asked. Emily can hear the sadness in her voice, but knows she is trying to hide it because JJ knows how Emily's mother could be.

"Yes, of course you can call and wake me up." Then she heard her mother calling for her.

"I have to go, Jen. My mom's calling for me. I'll call you tonight to say goodnight. Okay?"

"_Okay, Emmy. Bye. I love you._"

"I love you too, Jenny." The two hung up and Emily went downstairs.

* * *

**Five days later. Wednesday, July 3rd.**

Emily is down in her hotel room and reached for the phone. Her mother got a suite, so at least she doesn't have to sleep in the same room but the phone was in the little kitchenette and Emily has to sit at the table to use it.

Right now, it's 8:30 and as she has done every night for the past five days, Emily's getting ready to call JJ. The phone rings several times before Sandy picks up.

"_Oh Emily, thank goodness you called._"

"Sandy? What's wrong?" Emily asks worried.

"_Oh, JJ has been sick all day and now she can't seem to fall asleep. She's got a tummy ache and says she wants to hear the sunshine song in French, but I'm afraid I don't know what's she talking about._"

"Can I speak to her, please?"

"Of course. Here she is."

"_Emmy?_" Emily hears JJ ask in a tired voice.

"Hi, sweetheart. Your mommy says you don't feel good. What's wrong?"

"_My tummy hurts._"

"Your tummy hurts?"

"_Yeah._" JJ whispers.

"Well, can I do something to make it feel better?" Emily asks, wishing she could be there with JJ.

"_Can you sing?_"

"Sure, I can do that. What do you want me to sing, baby?"

"_The Sunshine song. In French._"

"Okay, I can do that. Are you laying down?"

"_Mm-hmm._"

"Do you have Teddy with you?" When she got another 'mmhm' in response, she said, "Ok, here I go."

_Tu es mon soleil,  
Mon seul soleil.  
Tu me rends heureux quand le ciel est gris.  
Tu ne sauras jamais chérie,  
combien je t'aime.  
S'il vous plaît ne pas prendre mon soleil loin._

It doesn't long for Emily to realize JJ has fallen asleep and for Sandy to take the phone back. "Thanks for doing that, Emily." Sandy says.

"No problem. Goodnight, Sandy."

"Goodnight, Emily."

* * *

**July 12****th****, 1991. JJ's house.**

The morning of the 12th, Emily walks up the pathway to JJ's house. She convinced the pilot of their private plane to bring her back home early so she could surprise JJ, after getting the ok from her dad. Her mother wasn't very happy about it, but James told her he would take care of it.

Emily knocks on the door and a few seconds later, Sandy opens it. She smiles at the sight of the pre-teen.

"Emily, I didn't think you would be back until Saturday."

"I decided to come back and surprise Jen." She answers. Sandy lets Emily in and tells her to wait in the kitchen. Rosaline is there and smiles when she sees Emily. She knows how much this would mean to her baby sister.

On the staircase, Sandy stops her youngest child. "Jenny, baby, do you remember what you told daddy and I last night that you wanted for your birthday?"

JJ shrugs. "I wanna see Emily. But she can't come, so she's gonna call later."

Sandy nods and lets JJ walk into the kitchen. She doesn't see Emily at first, so Emily comes up behind her and picks her up, whispering, "Boo." In her ear.

"Emmy!" JJ squeals. "You came!"

"Yeah, I did. I promised I wouldn't miss it, remember?"

Later that night, after a fun-filled day of birthday French toast, playtime in the pool, and a movie at the theatre, all wrapped up with a dinner with JJ's grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, Emily sits in the living room floor with JJ and her new toys.

"Did my little princess have a good birthday?" Michael asks.

Jenny beams up at him from her place in the floor. She's playing with her new Barbie dolls. "Yeah! It was the bestest!" JJ said.

"Well, good, I don't like for my princess to be sad."


	8. Talking with the Parents

**Updated: November 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**This chapter is for Hippiechic 81, who suggested a chapter where JJ's parents are worried Emily will get tired of a 'clingy' little kid.**

**I changed it to Emily being a high schooler instead of a middle schooler. I hope that's ok.**

* * *

**Summer of 1991.  
Emily: 12 years old.  
JJ: 7 years old.**

* * *

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Sandy asks her husband, coming into the kitchen after making sure Emily and JJ are settled with picking out a movie to watch.

"I think we should discuss Emily's friendship with Jenny." Michael says.

"What do you mean? I think Emily's wonderful for Jenny. And she's thrilled to have a friend that's so old." Sandy says.

"That's just it, honey. Emily is going into the seventh-grade and I'm not so sure she's going to want to hang out with a kid that's as young as JJ."

"Okay, well do you want to talk about with her today?" Sandy asks. When Michael nods she goes into the living room to get the young teenager.

* * *

Emily and JJ were sitting in the living floor. It's around noon, and they had just gotten done with lunch. Now, they're going through JJ's movie collection trying to find something to watch.

"Emily, could you come to kitchen please? Michael and I need to talk you."

Emily nods and turns to JJ. "Pick a movie out and I'll be right back, ok?" JJ nods and Emily stands up.

When she gets to the kitchen she sees Michael sitting at the table with a serious look on his face. "Uh oh." Emily says. "Why the serious look?"

"Sit down please, Emily." Michael says, ignoring her question. "We need to talk about Jenny."

"Jenny?" Emily sits down at the table. "What's wrong with her? Is she ok?"

"Michael, calm down." Sandy says. "We could be completely wrong about this."

"We need to talk about your friendship with JJ." Michael starts.

"We're concerned that since you're going into the seventh grade that you're going to start…" _How do I put this nicely?_ Sandy thinks. "You're going to realize that there is so much you can do with your friends and that JJ is just holding you back."

"Wait," Emily says. "Are you saying that you think I'm going to get tired of hanging around JJ?" She tries not to sound so rude, these are her best friend's parents after all, but she just can't help it.

"It's not so much that as it is that your so much older than she is. I see the hurt in her eyes when Rosa and Eli choose to hang out with their friends instead of her. And she loves you, she really does. I just know that'll she be devastated if you decide to quit hanging out with her." Sandy says.

"We just don't want you to come to resent her. Think she's just some bothersome kid." Michael shares a glance with his wife. "All we ask is if you ever want to stop hanging around her so much…just try your best to let her down easy. Ok?"

Emily nods. "Michael, Sandy… I think of JJ as the little sister I always wanted but never had. The kids in my class…all they do is try start fights with each. They're overdramatic and full of drama. Not to mention, so rude when they talk back to their parents or the teachers" She sighs.

"If it wasn't for JJ, then I would have given up on believing in Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun a long time ago. The best part about having best friend as young as JJ is you get to see the world through her eyes. The eyes of a seven-year-old."

"She shows me something new every day. I wouldn't know half the things I know today if had chosen not to talk to her that day at school. I promise that I will _never_ start to resent her."

Michael and Sandy both nod. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Emily. I can honestly say that just by looking at the two of you, you'll be friends for a long time." He says.

"Okay, thank you for letting us know that. You can go back to the living room if you like." Sandy says after giving the younger girl a hug.

Emily nods and heads back to the living room. What she doesn't know though, was that JJ had heard part of the conversation. The wrong part that is.

* * *

"Alright Jen, did you pick out a movie?" Emily asks the younger girl, coming and sitting back beside her in the floor. When JJ doesn't answer and she sees the tears running down her face, she instantly becomes concerned.

"Jenny, what's wrong? What happened?"

"You broke your promise!" She yells and jumps up. She runs up the stairs before Emily can respond.

Emily jumps up and runs up the stairs, stopping at JJ's closed door. She knocks, but enters anyways when she hears JJ's voice saying 'go away'.

She goes over to the girl whose sitting in the window seat and bends down in front of her.

"Jen, tell me what's wrong." She whispers.

"I don't want to tell you." JJ says.

"Baby, if you don't tell me, then I can't help you fix the problem." Emily tells her.

"You said that we'll always be friends. No matter what." The little girl whispers, with tears running down her face.

"And we will, baby. Always." Emily tells her.

"No, we won't. You told Mama and Daddy that you were tired of me. You said you re-sent-ed me." JJ bottom lip trembled and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh, sweetie. I think you heard that wrong." Emily sits down on the window seat and brings JJ into her lap.

"Sweetheart, your Mommy and Daddy wanted to make sure that I wasn't getting tired of you. They wanted to make sure that if I ever did get tired of you, that I would let you down easy."

"Baby, look at me." The little girl looks at Emily and she uses her thumb to wipes the tears off JJ's face. "I told them that I will never, _ever_ get tired of you. You are my best friend, now and always. Do you understand?"

JJ nods. "Yes, I understand." She says.

"Good. Now, would you like to go downstairs and put the movie in?"

"Yes, please." Then she looks to Emily. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright, sweetie. I love you." Emily replies, wrapping her arms around JJ.

"Love you, too, Emmy."

**Everything is all better now. Let me know what you thought down below in review. :)**


	9. 4th of July

**Updated: November 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**The extra kids in this chapter are JJ's cousins.**

**Elijah: 15 years old.**  
**Rosaline: 12 years old.**  
**Jenny: 7 years old.**  
**Emily: 12 years old.**

**Amber &amp; James ****(Michael's brother and sister-in-law)**

**Madeleine: 12 years old.**  
**Elena: 5 years old.**  
**Breanna: 5 years old.**

**Maria &amp; Caleb ****(Sandy's sister and brother-in-law)**

**Rayleigh: 8**  
**Kayleigh: 8**

* * *

**4th of July, 1991.**

"Em'ly!" JJ comes bounding into the living room where Emily and Rosa are watching TV.

"Hey, sweetie." Emily picks the younger girl up, placing JJ in her lap. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing. Will you come play with me?"

"Not right now, sweetie." Emily replies. "I promised Rosa I would watch this movie with her."

"What about my movie?"

"Well, how about this. You see that clock over there?" Emily points to the clock hanging over the fire place.

"Yes." JJ says, nodding her head.

"Okay, can you tell me what time it is?"

"Uh," JJ thinks for a moment. "The big hand is on the ten and the little hand is on the 8." She pauses. "It's...8:50."

"Good. Now I want you to take this," Emily takes her watch off and gives it to JJ. "And take it upstairs. When the big hand is on the one and the little hand is on the 10, it will be 10:05."

"What happens then?"

"The movie will be over and then we can eat a snack."

"Then what?"

"Then, we can go watch your movie until we fall asleep. We can take a short nap so we're not so tired tonight, ok?"

"But, I don't want to take a nap."

Emily tucks a strand of blond curls behind JJ's ear. "Well, we need to take a nap, so when your cousins get here, you won't be super tired. Ok?"

JJ huffs and leans back against Emily. "Fine. Can you make grilled cheese for our snack?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. Now, go on. The longer you stay down here then the longer you'll have to wait upstairs." JJ hops down and walks to the stairs. She stops at the bottom stairs and turns around.

"Why can't I watch this with you?"

"Because this movie isn't for kids your age, sweetheart. Go put a movie in upstairs and we'll probably be done by the time your movie is finished."

JJ walked up the stairs and into her room. She flops down the Princess themed bedspread and turns her TV on.

Her room is painted pink with purple trim. There is a bookshelf with all kinds of books on it. There's tons of pictures up on her wall that consist of her and Emily during sleepovers, holidays and at her school play. The others are of her and her siblings on their birthdays, vacations to the beach, camping trips during spring break, and things she did before she met Emily.

JJ goes over to the shelf on her bookcase that holds all of her Scooby-Doo movies. Emily told her that if she watches one of the VCRs that has more than one different episode on it, then each episode would be thirty minutes long.

She knew she needed to watch one that had enough for a hour on it, so she picked out one of the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo movie and put it in the VCR player. She took the remote and laid back on the bed.

* * *

Just like she said, when the movie was over Emily walked upstairs to get JJ. She stopped at her door and knocked. There was sign on the door that said 'JJ's room. Please knock.' It was decorated with pink and purple princess stickers.

When she didn't get a response, Emily opens the door and sees JJ asleep in her bed. She goes over to her, first stopping at the tv to turn it off, and then goes over to the bed. She tries to climb into the bed without waking JJ up, but doesn't succeed.

"Emmy, what're you doin'?" The sleepy blonde asks.

"Go back to sleep, baby. My movie is over and we can just take a nap now." Emily slides down under the covers and lays on her back so JJ can curl up next to her. They both fall asleep.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

At 15 minutes to noon, JJ's mom comes upstairs to see where Emily and JJ had disappeared to. She peaks her head and smiles when she sees the two girls asleep together.

She goes over and wakes Emily up.

"Em, sweetie, lunch is almost ready. Do you and JJ want to come downstairs?"

Emily turns to JJ and gently wakes the younger girl up.

"Jenny, sweetheart, lunch is ready. And I bet your cousins are here."

JJ sits up, suddenly very awake. "Yay! Rayleigh and Kayleigh are gonna be here!" JJ jumps out of bed and runs downstairs with Emily following her.

In the backyard, Michael and Caleb are grilling the hamburgers and hotdogs. The other adults and kids are playing in the pool.

"Maddie, come play with me!" JJ says to her cousin. Madeleine is 12 years old, and had shoulder length brown hair with hazel eyes.

"No, I don't want too." The pre-teen answers.

"Why not? We can play in the pool." JJ says, trying to get her cousin to change her mind.

"No, you can't even go to the deep end." Madeleine goes back to the device in her hand.

"Oh, come on. I can go with you, _and _I'll wear my floaties. _Pleeeaase_." JJ begs, hanging onto Maddie's arm.

"I said no! I don't play with little babies." Maddie pushes JJ causing her to lose her balance and fall down. Amber turns just in time to see her oldest child push JJ down.

"Madeleine Christina Jareau! What is wrong with you?" Amber asks.

"I told her I didn't want to play with her. And she wouldn't leave me alone." Madeleine huffs out as Rosaline is helping JJ up, and Elijah is checking her over for any scraps.

"That is absolutely no reason to push her down. I want you to apologize to your cousin and then I want you to put your pager in the car for the rest of the evening." Amber tell Maddie.

"Mom that's not fair!" She turns to her father. "Dad, tell her she can't do that!"

"I'm sorry Maddie, but your mom's right. Now, apologize to JJ please." Madeleine huffs but turns to JJ who is sitting in Rosa's lap.

"I'm sorry I pushed you down."

"That's ok, Maddie." JJ whispers with a frown on her face. Emily comes over then, because she was inside when Madeleine pushed JJ and Elijah had gone to get her. She raises her hands to be picked up, and Emily does so, shooting a glare at Madeleine.

"That was totally uncalled for, Madeleine." She says.

Maddie rolls her eyes and goes inside She stomps out of the front door to Amber and Jack's car. She throws her pager in the back window, and slams the door shut, before stomping back through the house to the backyard.

Soon, the hamburgers and hotdogs were ready. After getting everyone their food and drinks, they sit down to enjoy the barbeque.

"Em, are you gonna come watch the fireworks with us?" JJ asks. It's nearing 6:45 and Sandy and Michael are now clearing the tables off, bringing the uneaten food back inside.

"If you want me too, I will."

"Yay!" JJ runs inside to the kitchen. "Mommy, can we get ice cream?"

"Sure, sweetie. Why don't you go ask Aunt Amber and Uncle James if they're ready to go and we'll leave right now?"

"Okay, Mama." She goes to the living room and over to the couch.

"Aunt Amber, are you ready to go?"

"Are we leaving right now?"

"Mama said we can."

"Okay, then I guess we should load up." Amber stood and made her way outside where the husbands were talking. After telling everyone it was time to go, they loaded up and headed to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

**I know this is a weird place to stop, but I'll have part two up tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest. I just really wanted to get a chapter up tonight.**

**Please review! :)**


	10. Fireworks and Ice-Cream

**Updated: November 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters of Criminal Minds.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

**Emily: 12 years old.  
Elijah: 15 years old.  
Rosaline: 12 years old.  
Jenny: 7 years old.**

**Amber and James** **(Michael's brother and sister-in-law**

**Madeleine: 12 years old.  
Breanna: 5 years old.  
****Elena: 5 years old.**

**Maria and Caleb ****(Sandy's sister and brother-in-law)**

**Kayleigh: 8 years old.  
Rayleigh: 8 years old.**

* * *

**July 4th, 1991. Ice cream Parlor**

The Jareau family pile into the shop and go over to the counter.

"Em, I can't see." JJ says when she can't see the ice cream standing on her tiptoes.

Emily picks JJ up and rests her on her hip. "What flavor ice cream do you want?"

"What kind are you getting?" JJ asks back.

"I think I may get Rocky Road."

"What does that got in it?" Elena asks. Rosa is holding her up so she can see while Eli is holding her sister. The only way Emily can tell the twins apart is because Elena has a red, white, and blue shirt on with blue shorts and Breanna has the same shirt with red shorts.

"Its chocolate ice cream with nuts and marshmallows El." Emily says.

"Yummy! Mommy, I want _Wocky Woad_, please."

"Okay, is that what you want Brea?"

"Yes." The other little girl answers.

"Okay, so two Rocky Roads. Emily is that what you want too?"

"Yes." Then she turns to JJ. "Do you want to share with me or are you hungry enough for your own?"

"I wanna share."

"Okay." She sits JJ back down. "Go pick out a table and wait for me there." JJ nods and goes over to a table, sitting down at it.

Sandy goes to the counter and orders three Rocky Roads and a Bubble Gum ice cream.

"The kids who got a cup of ice cream may get one topping on their scoops." Amber tells the group. Rosa picks out coconut and the twins (Brea and El) both get chocolate sprinkles.

"What kind of topping do you want, Jen?" Emily asks JJ.

"Rainbow sprinkles please." The man at the counter puts the toppings on, and hands the bowl to Emily.

Then they went to sit down to wait for the others. Everyone had decided to wait to eat their ice cream during the fireworks show.

"Rayleigh, Kay, what kind of ice cream do you guys want?" Maria asks the twins.

"Can I have chocolate, Mama?" Ray-Ray asks.

"I want vanilla, please." Kay adds.

"Okay. Go sit at the table with Uncle Michael and Aunt Sandy, while Daddy and I get your ice cream."

The twins run off to the table and sat down to wait for their ice cream. Madeleine ordered Chocolate Chip ice cream with a scoop of sprinkles.

"What toppings do you and Kay want, Ray?"

"Coconut please."

"Chocolate sprinkles." Rayleigh tells her mom.

Once everyone was done ordering ice cream, they all piled back into the cars and drove to where the firework show was.

* * *

**Firework Show Location**

Once there, they got blankets out and spread them on the ground.

"Alright the little kids need to hurry and finish their ice cream before it gets too dark to see." Maria says.

JJ and Emily along with Brea and El were sitting in the back of the pickup truck with a lantern turned on so they could see to eat their ice cream. The older kids, Rosa, Eli, and Maddie, had already finished theirs and were getting their own sparklers out.

"When you're done with your ice cream, put the bowls in this bag and then you can come get your own sparkler."

At 9:30 p.m. when it was nice and dark out, the firework show finally started.

"Emmy, look! It's an upside down one!" JJ exclaimed pointing to a 'chandelier' firework.

"Yeah, I see. It's pretty isn't it?" Emily replies. Her and JJ had moved from the back of the truck to the tailgate and we're now laying with their head on it.

Rayleigh and Kayleigh each run over to a parent.

"Can we have a sparkler please?" Ray asks.

"Sure. But be careful with it. Don't touch it to your hand or point it in someone's face. Ok?" Maria tells her.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls say in unison.

The fireworks go on for another 15 minutes before they start to die down. By 8:30 when everything and everyone is loaded back up, the kids are getting tired and restless having had a long day.

* * *

**Jareau house.**

"Mama, can I go with Eli outside to do the fireworks?" JJ asks. Michael and Sandy had gotten a few fireworks to set off along with confetti shooters and more sparklers.

"Yes, but don't get too close to him. You need to stay back so you don't get hurt. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." JJ goes over to Emily who's getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Come on, Em. Let's go." The two go outside where Eli is setting up the fireworks while being supervised by Caleb and Michael.

"Jen, you need to come sit down. You don't need to be that close to Eli." Emily tells the younger blonde.

"Okay, Dad. It's all set up." Elijah says, once he finishes setting up the fireworks.

Michael nods his approval and says, "Ok, I want you to light one and then get your butt over here so you don't get hurt."

Elijah nods and lights the first firework. He turns and runs a couple of feet away and then watches as it shoots into the air and becomes a red, white, and blue firework.

"Ohh, that one was pretty. Do another!" JJ says excitedly.

Eli goes over and repeats the process a couple more times. First with a few firecrackers that made a loud noise and then with some purple, green, and yellow fireworks. Soon, it was nearing midnight, the show having lasted a good hour and a half, and JJ's nap she had taken earlier was wearing off.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Emily leads JJ upstairs and into bed.

"Are you gonna stay?" JJ asks once she's tucked in and can barely keep her eyes open.

"Not tonight, baby. I need to go home, but I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Song or story tonight?"

"Song, please."

"Okay, get comfy."

_You are my sunshine,_ _my only sunshine._  
_You make me happy_ _when skies are grey._  
_You'll never know dear,_ _how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

JJ's asleep by the end of the song, as she was every time and Emily heads downstairs. Once down there, she said goodbye to Sandy and Michael, and then heads home for the night.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. Enjoy, and please review. :)**


	11. First Day of School

Book titles are are in _intalics and underlined._

Time changes are in **bold and underlined.**

Names and ages are in **bold.**

**This chapter is officially 2,040 words. The longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**Eli: 15**  
**Rosa: 12**  
**JJ: 8**  
**Emily: 12**

**August 18th, 1991. Emily's house**

* * *

Emily woke up at 7:00, Monday morning. She got up, went to the bathroom, and got dressed.

At 7:20, she made her way downstairs to grab her bag and then she headed over to JJ's house. Emily had promised the young blonde that she would come over, have breakfast, and then go to school with her.

Emily was on her way out when her mom stops her.

"Emily, dear, don't run off now. You need to have breakfast and then the driver will take you to school."

"That's fine mother. I'm going over to JJ's. I promised I would go to school with her." Emily picks her backpack up and then opens the door before Elizabeth has a chance to say anything.

Emily ran down the pathway and opens the door to JJ's house.

In the kitchen Sandy and Rosa, greet Emily. Sand tells Emily that JJ is upstairs and Emily runs up to her room.

"Hey Jen, what are you up to? Don't you need to be eating breakfast?" Emily asks as she enters JJ's bedroom.

"I already ate." The younger girl is sitting on her bed watching TV.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Emily drops her bag by the door, then goes over, and climbs onto the bed with JJ.

JJ just shrugs and continues looking at the TV. "Nothing."

"Jen...I know you're not telling the truth." Emily dipped her head down to catch JJ's eye. "Talk to me."

"Everyone is going to leave me today and I don't want that." She finally relented.

"What do you mean everyone is leaving you today?"

"You and Rosa aren't gonna be at school with me today. You'll go to school with Eli and I'll be all alone."

Emily sighs. "C'mere. She holds her arms out for JJ. "You and I have played together every single day since we met. Now it's mine and Rosa's turn to go to high school. I can still walk home with you. And I'll walk to school with you every day if you want me too. Ok?"

"But, I still want to play with you at recess. I won't have anyone to play with anymore."

"Yes, you will. How about this. When you go to recess today, or even when you're just in your classroom, how about you look around. And if you see a little girl or little boy that looks lonely then you go over and introduce yourself. Then, you both will have a new friend to play with. And you can keep them company just like I kept you company."

"Does that sound like a good idea?"

JJ is quiet for a moment. "Yeah…sounds good." She's quiet for another moment. "You'll walk home with me. Right?"

"Of course I will. I'll try to be there before the bell rings, but if I'm not then just wait on the steps for me. Ok?"

JJ reaches up and fingers the red and orange butterfly necklace around Emily's neck. She has a similar one that's blue and green around her own neck. "Ok."

Rosa poked her head in then. "Mom says it's time to go. Me and Eli have to walk you to school."

JJ jumps up and grabs her bag from the end of the bed. She and Emily go downstairs where Sandy hands JJ her lunch and gives her a kiss.

* * *

**Elementary**

Once on the grounds of the school yard, Emily bends down in front of JJ. "I love you, Jen. Have a good first day of second grade, ok?"

"Ok. I love you too." She wraps her arms around Emily's neck. "Bye. I love you sissy. Love you Bubba."

"Love you too, baby sis. Have fun today." Eli responds.

The three teens turn and continue down the sidewalk.

JJ waits until she can no longer see the three and then turns and runs up the steps of the building.

Inside she goes to her classroom and finds her seat. The room is buzzing with little kids talking and laughing about their summer.

She looks around and tries to find a kid that looks lonely like Emily suggested. She doesn't see any, so she decides to reorganize her crayon box again.

After organizing her colored pencils by the colors of the rainbow, the teacher walks in.

"Good morning, class. My name is Miss. Lila. Welcome to the second grade!" She went up to the board and wrote her name and then 'second grade' underneath it.

Just then the door opens and a little girl walks in.

"Class, this is Sarah Beth. She's new this year and I want all of you to make her feel welcome. Ok?"

Sarah Beth has a blue shirt on under a pair of overalls. Her hair is up in pigtails with blue ribbons tied in them.

The class gives a chorus of 'Hi's and Hellos.'

"Now we're going to go around the room and introduce ourselves to Sarah. Then you'll tell everyone one super fun thing about yourself."

"Let's start with this young lady in the front." She points to JJ. "What is your name, sweetie?"

"My name is Jennifer Jareau. But I like to be called JJ, except for by my best friend Emily. She's in the seventh grade today. And I like to collect butterflies."

"Very good JJ. Now the little girl sitting next to JJ."

"My name is Alice. I got to go to Disney World this summer."

"My name is Zach." Teh little boy next to Alice says. "I like to ride horses with my daddy."

This went on until all the kids had told Sarah their names. Then it was time to give out the special jobs.

"Ok, now I have a list of jobs and im going to pick one of you to do each of the jobs."

"Alice, you'll be the line leader."

"Zach, you will help me hand out the snacks."

"JJ, you can be the fish feeder."

"Zoe, you can be in charge of making sure all the books are in the bookshelf at the end of the day." Miss Lila points to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. It has three bean bags and a rug surrounding it.

Once Miss. Lila was done giving jobs, she said the class could go pick out a book and have quiet time. JJ goes over to Sarah Beth and sits down next to her.

"Hi! My name is JJ. Do you wanna be friends?"

The brown haired girl looks over at her. "No, thanks. I already have a friend."

JJ was confused. This girl was new and she was being nice. Emily told her to find one person that was new and try to befriend them.

"Well, can I be friends with you guys too?" She asks.

Sarah shakes her head 'no'. "I think we have people.. With this Sarah got off the bean bag she was on and went over to a couple of other kids.

JJ just shrugs. She feels a little sad because now she won't have anyone to play with. JJ picks out a _Curious George_ book and went back to her desk. Once she was done with that she goes and picked out some _Cat in the Hat_ books.

She picked Hunches in Bunches and _I Am Not Going To Get Up Today!_

* * *

**Recess**

At recess JJ runs over to the play equipment. If Emily were here, then JJ would have ran over to her the second the recess bell rang.

About twenty minutes into recess JJ spotted some kids from her class. One of the kids was Dakota, the boy she stood up for when he was being picked on the year before.

"Hey, 'Kota! Wanna play?"

"Yeah! Let's play hide 'n' go seek. I'm it!" Dakota covered his eyes and started counting.

JJ ran over to the jungle gym and hide behind the slide. Suddenly, she heard a voice that she had come to hate.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little brat that got me sent to the principal's office."

"Go away Joshua. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Why? Because you don't have Emily to save it? Huh? You got me grounded for a month. That was the first time I had ever went to the principal's office and it was your fault." Joshua pushes JJ down causing her to scrap her hand on the gravel.

"Ow! That hurt. Go away Joshua! You're just a big meanie!" The the duty teacher was there.

"Joshua, in the Office! Now!" The she turned to JJ. "Are you alright?. She helped the young blonde up.

"My hand is cut." She says. The duty teacher, Ms. Lauren, walked JJ to the nurses office. In there, the nurse cleaned and bandaged the cut. By then, recess was over and JJ went back to her room.

* * *

**Inside the classroom.**

"Hello JJ. What happened to your hand, sweetie?" Miss Lila asks.

"I fell and cut it." She says.

"Well, how about you go pick out a book. You can read it and do the math lesson tomorrow when your hand is feeling better."

"Yes, ma'am." JJ went over to the book case and picked up a _Courious Geoge _book she had not got to finish before recess.

"Why does she get to read when we have to do work?" Sarah asks. "It's not fair just 'cause she's a big baby."

"Hey, now. Sarah, it's not nice to call people names. Please apologize to JJ."

"I'm sorry." Sarah says.

"Thats ok Sarah."

**End of the Day. 3:10 p.m.**

At the end of the day, when the bell rang, JJ steps out of the school building. She looks around and doesn't see Emily, so she sits down in th steps.

Five minutes later Emily comes walking up the sidewalk. JJ jumps up and runs over to her.

"Emmy!"

"Hey, there's my little second grader! How was school?"

"Good! But Joshua was there again." That's when Emily notices the bandage on JJ's hand.

"What happened?"

"Joshua pushed me 'cause he said it was my fault that he got sent to the principle's office last year."

Emily sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Well, did at least one good thing happen today?" Emily asks as the two begin to walk to the sidewalk. Eli and Rosa went on home since Emily promised to walk JJ home.

"Yep! My teacher gave us special jobs and I'm the fish feeder!"

"Wow! Do you guys have any cool fish?"

"Yeah, there's purple fish and blue fish and even ones that have whiskers like kitty cats!"

The two continue home until they arrive at JJ's house. There they get an afternoon snack, Explain why there's a bandage on JJ's hand, and then head to the park for a couple of hours.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Next up: Thanksgiving.**

**Then: Christmas.**

**That will conclude the year 1991.**

**Hippiechic 81: The chapter with Emily helping Jj after Rosa's suicide will in '95. That's roughly in 10 or so chapters. I try not to skip ahead though the years too much, but if run out of ideas I may be able to put it up sooner.**

**Please review guys! I know your reading, but all you have to do is push that button. Even if it's to give A ONE WORDED response!**

**I will take time to update Get Ready more if you guys don't review on this story!**

**A big thanks to Hippiechic 81 who has reviewed every chapter!**


	12. Thanksgiving with the Jareaus

**Tuesday, November 26th. End of School. 3:15 p.m.**

The day before Thanksgiving break Emily walked to the Elementary school building. She waited for the bell to ring so she could walk JJ home.

"Emmy, you came!"

"Hey there, baby. Of course I did. I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Then she holds up a piece of paper. "Look what I made in art today. We traced our hands and on the feathers we put what we're thankful for. Then we colored it and cut it out. And now it looks like a turkey."

"That is very pretty. I love it."

"My teacher let me make two so I can give one to Mommy and Daddy and one to you." She held up another.

"Thank you. I'll put it in my bag so I can hang it on my wall when I go home tonight, ok."

"Ok!"

"Are you going to come over on Thanksgiving?" JJ asks.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Probably not since it's Thanksgiving. I'll probably stay home. Ok? But, I'll come over the next day, ok?"

JJ sighs and stops walking, causing Emily to stop too. "But you said this morning that your mom is gonna be gone. Are you just gonna spend Thanksgiving alone? You're supposed to be with your family."

"I know sweetie. But my mom is going to be gone and I'll probably just spend it with Lynn."

"But you spent it with us last year!" JJ exclaims. "Why not his year?"

Emily sighs and looks over at the young blonde. She had a good point. Emily did spend Thanksgiving with the Jareaus the year before. Sandy had told she could spend every Thanksgiving with them so she wasn't alone.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

The blonde had moved so she was facing Emily and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She knew Emily couldn't resist them and used them to her advantage whenever she needed. "Nope." She says, popping the 'p'.

Emily sighs. "Ok, ok, fine. But, we're asking your parents first. Ok?"

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" JJ takes off down the her house.

* * *

**At the house.**

When the girls arrive home JJ is the first one through the door. She runs to the kitchen where her mom is.

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Hey sweetie. How was school today?" Sandy asks as she puts an apple pie in the oven.

"Mom, can Emily come over for Thanksgiving tomorrow? She said her mom and dad's gonna be gone all day and she'll be all alone."

"You don't have to so dramatic, Jen. I'll be fine at home. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense Emily. You know you're more than welcome to come over for Thanksgiving." Sandy tells the young pre-teen.

"Yay! Come on! Let's go tell Rosa that you're coming over!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Emily laughs as she lets the younger blonde pull her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sandy watches the two leave and smiles. She can honestly say that Emily is the best thing that has happened to her youngest daughter.

* * *

**Rosa's Room.**

"Ros! Guess what!" JJ barges into Rosalyn's room without knocking.

"JJ! What have I told you about knocking?"

"I'm sorry sissy. But, guess what! Emily's going to have Thanksgiving with us!"

"Great!" Rosa says sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have homework."

"Do you want to play with me when you're done?"

"Probably not." Rosa says, now distracted.

"Why not? Pleeeaasse?"

"I said no! Now leave me alone!"

"Fine, you big meanie! I didn't really want to play with you anyways!" JJ yells and then runs out of Rosa's room.

Emily watches the younger blonde go and then turns to Ros. She closes the door and walks over to her desk, where Rosa is sitting.

"Rosa, what's going on with you?"

Rosa grabs a piece of paper off the desk and shoves it into Emily's hands. "That's what's wrong."

Emily looks at the paper. It's a Spanish I test and it had a big, red, 'D' marked at the top.

"How did you a D on this test? You're so good at speaking Spanish!"

"I know that, Emily! But my teacher is pain in my butt! She never lets the students have a day to study before the test." Rosa starts pacing in her room.

"Well, when did she tell you, you were going to have a test?"

"Friday. But, I didn't study that night because I figured I would be able study during the weekend. But then…"

But, then you got sick and couldn't study." Emily finishes for her. She remembered. Sandy had called and told her that Eli was out with friends and asked her if she could watch JJ, because she didn't want her to get sick too. So JJ a had spent the weekend with Emily at her house.

"Yeah, exactly." She took a deep breath and looked at the brunette who's not sitting in her desk chair. "What am I going to do?"

"Did you tell her that you were sick all weekend?"

"Of course, I did. She told me she didn't want to hear any excuses and to go sit down."

"Well, how about you go and talk to your mom and dad? You can tell them that she didn't allow you to study any at all and then maybe they'll go talk to her. They'll understand, Ros."

"Ok. Will you go check on Jenny?" Rosa asks. "Tell her I didn't mean to yell at her?"

"Yeah, I will." The two walk out, Rosa going downstairs and Emily going to JJ's room.

* * *

**JJ's room.**

"Hey Jen. What are you up too?"

The little girl is laying on her window seat coloring on a piece of paper. "Nothin'"

Emily walks over to her and sits down in the floor beside the seat. "Rosa said to tell you that she is sorry for yelling at you."

JJ puts down the blue crayon and looks over at Emily. "Why did she hafta be mean? I only wanted to play with her."

"Well, do you remember when I told you that me and Rosa take a special kind of class that teaches you to talk in another language?"

"Yeah, you said you and her took a Spanish class."

"Ok, well, Rosa's teacher told her she was going to have a test for Monday on Friday. And when Rosa went in yesterday she told the teacher that she hadn't studied for the test because she was sick all weekend."

"Well, didn't the teacher give her time to study? When I'm sick and can't do my homework, my teacher says it's ok and I can do it the next night."

"Yes, but Rosa's teacher isn't as nice as yours. Her teacher made her take the test even though she didn't get to study."

"That's not fair! Is she gonna tell mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, she's downstairs talking to them right now."

JJ decides that when Rosa comes back upstairs that she'll apologize for calling her a big meanie.

Downstairs, Sandy and Michael decide that it's best for them to talk to Rosalyn's teacher about the grade she received on the test. After all, Rosalyn really was truly sick all weekend and couldn't study for the test.

* * *

**The next day. **

The next morning, JJ woke up early and went to the other side of her room where Emily was sleeping.

"Come on, Em, wake up. The Macy's parade is on!"

"Jen, it's too early to get up. I'll be down in a couple of hours, ok?" Emily glances at the clock and sees that it's 7:44 a.m.

"But, you'll miss the parade. You watch with us every year. Come on, please?" JJ begs.

"How about I make a compromise? If I let you lay in bed with me and watch it up here, then will you let me sleep for a couple more hours?"

JJ sighs. "I guess." She grabs the remote and climbs into Emily's bed. J turns on the channel with the parade and leans back against the pillows.

* * *

**Thanksgiving, at lunch time.**

Alright, everyone gather around and let's say _Grace._" Michael says to everyone. Once everyone is finished doing that, they all sit done. Before they start eating, the group goes around and says what they are thankful for.

"I'm thankful that my family is healthy and is able to join us today." Sandy says.

"Yes, I am very thankful for that as well. As well as my good friend Bryan, who is in the hospital recovering from heart surgery. He's going to make a full recovery." Michael says.

"I am thankful for Emily being my friend." JJ says.

Then it's Emily's turn. "Well, I guess I'm thankful for the Jareaus inviting me to thanksgiving this year. And for JJ being my friend."

"I am thankful that my friends and family are safe and healthy." Rosa says.

"I second that." Adds Elijah.

This goes on until all of JJ's cousin and family members have said what they are thankful for.

After lunch, JJ's Aunt Amber and Uncle James decide to go home so the twins can take a nap.

Maria and Caleb decides that Kayleigh and Raileigh can stay with Sandy and Michal as long as they behave.

"Ray, Kayleigh, come here please." Maria calls the girls over.

"Yes, mom."

"Daddy and I are going home to take a nap. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes." Rayleigh answers.

"Ok. You need to listen and follow Aunt Sandy and Uncle Mic's rules. Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." The girls chorus.

"Ok. Go give daddy a hug and tell him bye." Kay and Rayleigh went over to James who is putting his coat on.

"Bye Dad. Bye Daddy, see you later."

"Bye girls. Be good ok?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Later that Evening in JJ's room.**

"Jay, it's almost time for me to head home." Emily says as she walks into the little girl's room.

"Ok, bye Emmy. Thanks for coming over for Thanksgiving." JJ gives her a hug.

"Thank you for inviting me, sweetie." With that she leaves the room and heads downstairs where she thanks Sandy and Michael for inviting her over. Then, she heads to her house.

* * *

**Here it is! One more for 1991 and hen its going to be '92.**

**I think this may be what I have going on for '92.**

**First: Easter**

**Then: A storm going on sometime between April and June.**

**Then: JJ's 9th birthday.**

**Last: Maybe Halloween.**

**That will probably wrap up the year '92. After that I'll probably move on to '93.**

**Please review! I know you're reading, but you guys wont review. Even if it's just a one-worded review. Give me something to work with, please!**

**Also, I'm still taking requests for chapters. I'm doing a chapter where Emily helps JJ get through her sister's suicide for Hippiechic 81. But if you want something else with Rosalyn before she leaves the story, let me know!**


	13. Christmas with the Jareaus

**Elijah: 15**  
**Rosa: 12**  
**JJ: 7**  
**Emily: 12**

**December 24th 1991. 6:30 p.m.**

**General P.O.V.**

* * *

"Mommy, can we open the presents now?" JJ asks. The Jareau family and Emily had just gotten done eating their Christmas Eve supper.

"The presents?" Sandy asks playfully. "Well, what makes you think you have any presents?"

"'Cause I saw them, Mommy."

"Ok, ok. Let's go see if you have any." Sandy stands up and goes to the living room.

"Em, come on, it's present time!" JJ says.

"OK, I'm coming." Emily says.

"Ok, we'll go in a circle. JJ first." Sandy says. She hands JJ a present wrapped in red paper with a green bow. She tore into and her face lit up with a smile.

"What is it, Jen?" Emily asks.

"It's Ariel!" She exclaims, holding up a VCR of The Little Mermaid.

"Wow, cool!" Emily turns to the present beside her. "Let's see what I got. Do you want to help open it?"

"Yeah!" The girls tore into the cardboard box. They lift the flaps back and look inside. There was a pink and black comforter set and a set pjs matching JJ's.

Rosa opens her presents then. She got a new pair of jeans and a sweatshirt to go with it.

"Thanks, Mom. Thank you, Daddy." She opens a few more. She receives a paint set, and another scrapbook, this one for pictures of her and her friends.

"Eli open mine next!" JJ says excitedly. She hands him a present and he opens it up.

It's a book, one he had been looking at when he and JJ had went to the store earlier in the week.

"Do you like it?" JJ asks.

"Yes, I like it very much. Thank you."

JJ beams at him and says, "You're welcome!"

* * *

**8:30 p.m.**

JJ sat in the floor surrounded by all the presents she opened earlier. She had gotten numerous Barbie dolls, new pjs, which she had on, an art set and a paint set. She had also gotten a pink and purple butterfly themed bed spread.

"Mama, can you help me put my new blankets on my bed?"

"Sure sweetie, but after that it's bedtime. Now tell Emily goodnight so Daddy can take her home."

"Ok." She runs over to Emily and gives her a hug. "Bye Emmy. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Jen." She hugs the blonde back and then puts her coat on.

JJ goes over to Eli and Rosa and her grandparents.

"Merry Christmas, Nana. Merry Christmas Pawpaw. Good night."

"Night, Bug. Merry Christmas." Ruth and Jon say.

"Merry Christmas, little sis. Thank you for the book." Elijah says.

"You're welcome bubba. Good night and Merry Christmas Rosa."

"Goodnight, baby. Merry Christmas." Rosa tells JJ.

Michael comes back inside from putting Emily's presents in the car. Emily had also received new pjs, along with new gloves, socks and a pair of jeans and shirt she had picked out on a shopping trip.

"Ok, baby, let's go put your new sheets on your bed so you can go to bed. Santa will be coming soon." Sandy tells the younger blonde.

"Ok, Mommy. Let's go!"

**Upstairs**

Upstairs Sandy and JJ go to her room.

"Ok, sweetie, take of your sheets while open your new one up."

"Yes, ma'am." JJ takes the sheets and then waits for Sandy to put the new ones on.

Once the new sheets are on, Sandy tucks JJ in.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Go to sleep ok, and then morning will be here before you know it and you can open the presents Santa brought."

"'Night, Mommy." JJ replied yawning. In a matter of minutes she was asleep

* * *

**9:15 p.m.**

At 9:00, Sandy was the only one up. Elijah and Rosa had gone up to bed a few minutes before and she was waiting up for Michael to get back. The front door opened and she glanced up to see Emily and Michael walk back in the door.

"The roads are really icy and I didn't want to risk it. So I guess she's spending the night."

"I guess it's a good thing we got you those pjs." Sandy said.

Emily smiled and nodded. "May I go to Jenny's room?"

"Sure sweetie. You can change in the bathroom if you want." Emily nodded and started up the stairs. Once she got done changing she went to JJ's room and crawled into the bed that Sandy and Michael had bought for her. They said it was for just in case she ever didn't want to sleep in the bed with JJ.

* * *

**11:15 p.m.**

Around 11 o'clock that night, Emily woke up to someone trying to get in her bed. She opens her eyes and sees JJ.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Emily?" JJ asks in a small voice.

"Yeah, it's me. The roads were icy so I'm staying the night." She looks at the younger girl and opens her arms. "Come here."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a scary dream." JJ replies, burying her face in Emily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Lay down, alright?"

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night." The little replies before trying to go to sleep again.

* * *

**11:45 p.m.**

When the clock said it was close to midnight and Emily could tell from her breathing that JJ wasn't asleep yet, she began to worry.

"Jen? What's wrong, baby? Can't you sleep?"

"No." The girl replies her voice breaking.

"What can I do?"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Sure I will." Emily began singing and soon she could hear JJ's breathing evening out signaling she was asleep.

* * *

**Early Christmas Morning**

The next morning Emily wakes up before JJ. She pauses for a moment to decide whether or not to wake JJ up. They didn't go back to sleep until almost midnight last.

Emily glances at the clock, which reads 6:32 a.m. She shuffles out of bed and decides to go downstairs and bring her and JJ's stockings up.

She tiptoes downstairs and peaks around the corner into the living room. The Christmas tree is lit up in the corner and 4 stockings, three for the Jareaus and one for Emily, are hanging above the fireplace.

When she arrives back in the room, she sees JJ sitting up and crying. She gently lays the stockings on JJ's bed and then goes over to her own.

"Hey, hey…what's wrong?" She wraps her arms around JJ and pulls her into a hug.

"You were gone! I woke up and you weren't here." JJ cries.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm right here. Ok? I promise. I just went down to get our stockings. Look at me, Jen." She pulls back just enough to look at seven-year-old.

"Tell me what happened in your dream."

"A bad man came and took you away and I never got to see you again."

Emily sighs. It's Christmas and she has to worry about reassuring JJ that no one will take her away.

"Jen, look at me." She waits until she has the other girl's attention before continuing. "No one is ever going to take me away from you. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby. Now, why don't we see what Santa left us in our stockings?"

JJ eyes lit up then and the worries of losing Emily seemed to disappear. "Santa came!"

"Yep." Emily stands up to get the stockings. "OK, here is yours." She says, handing JJ's hers.

"Look! Santa left me a princess toothbrush!" She says digging a _Cinderella_ toothbrush out.

"Yeah, what else did he leave you?"

JJ digs around some more and holds up a bag of Hersey kisses and gummy bears and worms.

"Lots of candy." She says smiling.

Emily smiles. "Well, I bet he'll want you to enjoy all that candy and then use your new toothbrush to brush your teeth really well tonight. Huh?"

"What did he leave you?"

"He left me…a purple toothbrush, some hot candy, and some candy canes."

"Can we go wake my Mommy and Daddy up now?"

Emily checked the time and saw that it was now 6:56. "Sure, come on." The two girls ventured out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came!" JJ yells, jumping on her parents' bed.

* * *

**Later that Morning**

"Alright, let's see what you guys got." Sandy says, bringing the video camera out.

"Look Mommy! I got a Barbie house!" JJ says excitedly, uncovering a Barbie Dream House.

"Wow! That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"Cool, a new pair of sneakers. Thanks guys." Eli held up a pair of sneakers he had, had his eye for a couple of months now.

"What did you get, Ros?"

"A charm bracelet." Rosa holds her hand up. It has a charm bracket that has a paint brush and palette, and a star charm. Rosa loved to go out and look at the stairs during the summertime.

About twenty minutes later Sandy decided it was time for breakfast.

"Ok guys, I think it may be time for breakfast. But first…" She pulled a camera out. "I want to get a picture with the kids in front of the tree." Eli and Rosa came over to Emilynd JJ who were already by the tree.

Sandy snapped a few with just the four of them, and then got some with just Rosa, Eli, and JJ. She sat it up and turned the timer on so her and Michael could get in the picture too.

"Ok, now I want Emily and JJ to get by the tree so I can get one of them in their matching pjs."

"Yeah!" JJ jumps up and runs over to Emily.

"Come here." Emily picks the younger girl up. Sandy snapped a couple of pics.

"Alright!" Sandy claps her hands. "Who's ready to eat a Christmas breakfast?"

"Me! I am!" JJ yels as she runs to the kitchen.

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

"Ok, who's ready to open some more presents?" Grandma and Grandpa Jareau ask as they come through th door with two trash bags full of presents.

"Me! Me! I am!" JJ hopped around happily.

"Alright, go pick out a spot to sit and Grandpa will bring the presents over.

"Emily, come sit by me. It's almost present time again!"

"Ok, I'm coming."

Grandpa Jareau hands out the presents and then sits down on the couch beside his wife who has her own video camera out.

"I got another box of crayons and markers for school!" JJ says, holdings them up. Her last set of crayons had, had several of them broken

* * *

**Two and a half hours later.**

Soon everyone had opened their presents and JJ was showing her grandparents the Barbie Dream House Santa gad brought her.

"See? It even has a staircase so Barbie can get upstairs."

"Wow, that's really cool. What's this room right here?" Grandma Jareau asks, pointing to a room on the first floor.

"That's Barbie's living room." JJ points to another room on the first floor. "And that's her kitchen." Another room, this time on the second floor. "And her bedroom." Another room. "And this is her bathroom. It even has a bath tub so she can take bubble baths."

That's when JJ noticed that Emily is putting her jacket on. She goes over to the door and looks at Emily.

"Emmy! What're you doin'?

"I need to go home before it gets to dark and cold. It's getting late."

"No! You promised you wouldn't leave!" JJ shouts as tears well up in her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Alright. Come here." Emily bends down to her level and wraps the girl in her arms.

"Emily, JJ? Is everything all right, girls?"

"Actuall Sandy. Could I uh…could I stay the night again?"

Sandy seemed to detect that letting Emily stay is the best way to get JJ to calm down from what ever is upsetting her, so she nods her head. "Yeah, of course."

"Ok, thank you." She pulls back enough to look at the younger girl.

"Jen? Baby, I still need to go home. Ok? But, I promise that I'll be real quick. All I have to do is grab some clothes for tomorrow and I'll come right back. Ok?"

"No, I don't want you to go! What if the bad guy comes and gets you?"

"Bad guy?" Sandy interrupts. "Emily, what's going on?"

"Jen had a dream last night that someone took me away and she's been scared to let me go anywhere that was out of her sight today."

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell me you had a bad dream?" Sandy aks the little girl.

JJ shrugs. "Because then Emily wouldn't want to hang out with me any more if she knew I was being a big baby."

Emily and Sandy share a glance before looking back at JJ.

"Come here. Let's talk about this sitting down." Sandy leads them into the kitchen where they sit at the table.

"Who told you that Jen?" Emily asks, taking the little girl's hands and having JJ stand in front of her.

"Sarah Beth."

Emily sighs. She recently found out that Sarah Beth was Joshua's little sister and she was just as mean as her older brother. "Jen, look at me, sweetie. I need you to do me a favor, ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright, first, don't listen to what Sarah Beth says. She's just a big meanie who likes to hurt people's feelongs. And second, if I'm ever not here and you have a bad dream, I want you to go to your Mommy and Daddy's room. Or even Eli or Rosa's room. And I want you to tell them about your dream and stay with them until you feel better. Ok? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Ok, good."

"Emily, I think I may have some of your clothes here and another pair of your pajamas if you just want use those."

Emily nods. "Ok, thank you."

JJ yawns and climbs into Emily's lap.

"I think it may be someone's bedtime. Go tell Granny and Grandpa goodnight and thank you for the presents. Then you need to brush your and then it's off to bed."

"Ok, Momma. Goodnight. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

After a round of 'good nights', 'Merry Christmases', and 'Thanks yous', JJ and emily head upstairs to change.

"Ok, Little Bug." Emily says, giving the tired blonde a piggyback ride to their bedroom. "Which bed do you want to sleep in tonight?"

"Yours." JJ replies through a yawn.

"Mine? Ok." She lets JJ off her back and then climbs into bed. "Goodnight, Bug. I love you."

"Goodnight, Emmy. I love you, too."

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**I know it's a little weird especial because of JJ's dream that came on suddenly. But, I had a thought and this is what happened.**

**Please review!**

**This officially concludes the year '91.**

**Next: Easter**

**Then: A chapter about a storm somewhere between April and June.**

**After that: JJ's 8th birthday.**

**Then: Halloween.**

**Last: Maybe something during 3rd grade.**


	14. Trip to the Hospital pt 2

**I know, I know! This isn't part of the schedule but I wanted to get this idea out of my head. So, just bear with me. This will only be a two-part and I'll substitute for another chapter set in '92.**

**This is Spring Break of 1992. JJ is almost done with 2nd grade and the other three are almost down with junior high.**

* * *

**Monday, March 20th, 1992.**

****Elijah: 16****

****Rosa: 12****

****Emily: 13****

**JJ: 7**

* * *

"Ros?" JJ shakes Rosa awake. It's nearly two in the morning and Spring Break starts today.

"JJ? What's wrong? What are you doing in here at 2 in the morning?"

"My tummy hurts really bad sissy." JJ tells her with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Rosa asks, sitting up and taking a closer look at JJ. She has tears streaming down her face and her arms are wrapped around her stomach.

"Yes."

"Ok, lets go get you to the bathroom and I'll go wake mom and dad up. ok?"

"Ok." JJ lets Rosa lead her to the bathroom and then Ros went to her parents' bedroom.

"Mom, Dad." Rosa goes to Sandy's side of the bed and shakes her mother awake.

"Ros? What's wrong, honey?"

"JJ's in the bathroom. She says her stomach hurts."

"Ok. I'll handle it. You can go back to bed, ok."

"Ok." Sandy stands and goes to the bathroom where JJ is sitting.

"Oh, baby." Sandy sits down and pulls JJ into her lap. "What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts, Mommy"

"Ok. Does it hurt all over or just in one spot?" Sandy asks, immediately remember when Rosa was this sick.

"It hurts right here." She points to a spot on her right side. Suddenly she leans towards the toilet and starts throwing up. Sandy held her hair off her face and rubbed her back.

"Ok, ok. Alright. Breath JJ, breath sweetie." When JJ was done being sick, Sandy grabbed a cold wash cloth and picked the young girl up. She took her back to her room, promising to come right back, and then went to her bedroom.

"Michael, get up." She tells her husband, flipping on the light and grabbing some clothes.

"What? Honey, what's worng?" Michael asks as he sits up.

"Put this on.. Sandy throws a shirt at him which he puts on without questioning it.

"JJ is sick. She has the same symptoms Rosalyn did. Fever, throwing up, and she looks pale."

"Hey, hey…baby you don't know if it's the same thing though. It could just be the stomach bug."

"She said her side hurt, Michael."

"Dammit." Michael mutters. He couldn't deny the possibility of it being the same when that was one of the symptoms.

"Ok, ok. Go make sure she's ok and I'll wake Eli and Ros up. Go." He repeats when Sandy hesitates. She nods and then runs back down the hall to JJ's room.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" She asks, sitting down on the younger blonde's bed.

"My tummy still hurts, Mommy." JJ says through her tears.

"I know it does, baby. But Daddy and I are going to take you the doctor and he's going to make you feel a lot better. Ok?"

"Emily come too?"

"Oh, sweetie, it's realy early in the morning. She won't be awake." Just then Michael came back inside and into JJ's room.

"Ros and Eli are in the car." He comes over to JJ's bed. "Come on, let's get you in the car."

* * *

**At the Hospital**

At the hospital JJ was set up in a room.

"Where is that doctor? We've been waiting here for over half an hour. The least they could have done was give her some pain meds." Sayd says as she strokes JJ's hair. The little girl is curled up on her side, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, tell what I can do to help you."

"I want Em'ly, Momma." JJ says for the tenth time since they arrived.

Sandy looks at Michael who sighs. "There's a phone by the nurse's desk. I'll go and give her a call." He starts to leave but is stopped by Rosa.

"Dad wait." She digs a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands to Michael. "This number will go straight to Emily's phone in her room. She said to call when we only need her."

"Ok." Michael takes the paper and leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back.

"I'm going to go pick her up."

"Ok, we'll be here." Sandy says.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later.**

Finally, the doctor comes in and checks on JJ.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Riley. What seems to be the problem?"

"She has a fever and has been throwing up." Sandy replies. "She has the same symptoms as my other daughter…who had appendicitis."

"Ok, let's see." She sticks a thermometer in her month and waits for it to beep. "100.1. Ok, now I'm going to feel your stomach and I need to tell me if it hurts any where ok?"

JJ just nods. The doctor starts her exam and when she gets to the right side JJ winces in pain.

"Ok, JJ does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No, just there."

Just then Emily and Michael walk back into the room. "Emmy!"

"Hey, Jen. What happened?" Emily asks, rushing over to JJ.

"Doctor, what's going on. Is it what we thought?" Michael asks.

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid it is. JJ has appendicitis."

* * *

**One more chapter and I'll wrap this up.**

**Please review!**


	15. Time for Surgery

**I don't own Criminal Minds and I borrowed Arizona's line from the season 6 final if any of you recognize it.**

* * *

Michael sighs and looks at the doctor. "Will she need surgery. When our oldest daughter had appendicitis she needed surgery." He gestures to Rosalyn who is asleep on the couch with her head in Eli's lap.

"As of right now, it doesn't seem as though she needs surgery. We may have caught it early enough and can fix it with some antibiotics."

"Ok, so what's the next step for right now?" Michael asks.

"Well, first she will get an IV of fluids and antibiotics and we'll see how that goes. If she doesn't respond well to that, then we will do the surgery later today."

"Ok, thank you, doctor."

"No, problem. You, Miss JJ, should try to sleep. That medicine will make you really tired, ok." Then she turns to Sandy and Michael. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her. If she doesn't approve, then we'll have to discuss surgery."

"Ok."

"Jen, you need to try to take a little nap, ok?" Emily tells the younger girl.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Emily climbs into bed next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Two hours later**

For the next two hours JJ was in and out of sleep. The pain medicine did little to ease her pain, and her temperature wsnt down and leveled at 99.9°.

Michael had ran Eli and Rosa home, knowing there was no use in them being there. They needed sleep and it was nearing 4 a.m.

Soon the doctor was back in the room.

"How is my little patient doing?" Dr. Riley asks as she walk in the room.

"Not good. She's still in pain and her temp has barely went down." Sandy tells the doctor.

"Ok, well I'll take a look and then I will get you those papers to sign." Dr. Riley did another exam and came up with the same results.

"Alright, I need to over a couple of things about what to expect." She sat down in a chair. "First, we'll do the surgery. We will use general anesthesia and it will only take about thirty minutes."

"What about after?" Sandy asks.

"After the surgery she'll be given some medicine to take at home and she can return to school when she feels well enough or when she finishes the meds."

"Ok."

"Do you guys have any questions at all?"

Sandy and Michael look at each other and then back at the doctor. "No, I don't think so."

"Ok, JJ do you have any questions about what's going on?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Not at all. You'll go to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be back in this very room. You'll have a teeny tiny scar and a very good reason for your mommy and daddy to feed you ice cream for the rest of Spring Break."

"Ok." JJ nods.

"Alright." Dr. Riley nods too.

After signing the papers, JJ was prepped for surgery.

"Mr. And Mrs. Jareau, if you would like too, you can walk with us and JJ."

"I want Emily to come." JJ says.

"She can come too." Dr. Riley replies.

* * *

**Double Doors**

Once at the doors, Dr. Riley turned to Sandy, Michael, and Emily.

"This is as far as you can go."

"Ok, bye baby. We'll see you when you get out. Ok?" Sandy tells her.

JJ turns to Emily with tears in her eyes. "You're gonna leave me?"

"Oh, baby, I don't want to, but I need too." Emily tells the younger girl.

"But, you said you wouldn't leave me."

"I know sweetie. But, listen, alright? I need to you be my brave little butterfly. Ok? You'll go with Dr. Riley and she'll put you to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be right back in your room and it will be like you never left. Ok?"

"And you'll be there?"

Emily wipes the remaining tears off JJ's face. "Yes, I'll be right there waiting for you with your Mommy and Daddy."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Emily hooks her pinky with JJ's. "Now, be my brave _mariposa _and I'll see you later."

Dr. Riley and her assistant smile at the interaction between the two girls. Dr. Riley watched as Emily calmed her down in the room and when she did it again here. Usually, kids JJ's age take more convincing or take longer to be calmed down.

"Ok JJ. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Dr. Riley pushes the bed through the doors and the others went back to the room to wait.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Half an hour later Dr. Riley walks back into the room.

"How is she?" Sandy asks.

"She did wonderful. She's still asleep, but she should wake up soon." Dr. Riley replies as another doctor wheels JJ back into the room.

Soon, JJ started to wake up. The first person she asks for is Emily.

"Hey, Jen. I'm right here. You did really good sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Good. You stayed here?"

"I did. Just like I promised I would."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Thursday morning Emily walks into the Jareau household. It's been three days since JJ's surgery and the little girl was getting better every day.

"Emmy!" JJ yells excitedly. She's sitting on the couch watching Full House reruns.

"Hey there. How are you doing today?"

"Good! Mommy went to sundaes for everyone!"

"Cool. What do you say to me staying the night tonight? My mom is going to be at a meeting so I'll be free."

"Yay! Can we stay up and watch Ariel?"

"If that's what you want to watch we can. But you have to ask your Mama if it's okay for you to stay up, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

**Here's the second part. Please review!**

**I'll have the Stormy chapter up soon.**

**Any medical knowledge I got from Grey's Anatomy.**


	16. Help!

**WARNING: this chapter is rated T! Please read at your own discretion! Trigger warning. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say it involves assault. Please don't read if it will trigger you!**

**Elijah: 16**

**Rosa: 12**

**JJ: 7**

**Emily: 13**

* * *

**May 12th, 1992**

**General P.O.V.**

**10:45 a.m.**

* * *

JJ skips down the hall to her older brother's room. It's a bright and sunny day and JJ has no idea that what will happen in exactly two and a half hours will change the rest of her life forever.

"Eli, where are you going?" She asks, coming to a stop in Eli's doorway.

"I am going out with some friends. But, I promise we can play outside when get back. Deal?"

"Deal." JJ agrees, nodding firmly. She turns and goes back to her room where she was in the in the middle of coloring a pretty picture.

* * *

**12:00 p.m.**

"Jen, listen, daddy and I need to go to town and run some errands. Your cousin Maddie is going to watch you. Be a good girl and listen to her ok?

"But, mommy I don't want her to watch me. She's mean to me and never wants to play with me. Why can't I go to Emmy's house?"

"Because, sweetie Emily may be doing something. I think her mom was going to take her to lunch. Now, Aunt Amber and Uncle James made Maddie promise she would be nice."

"But, what if she's not? Cause she pushed me down at the Fourth of July."

"Well, Madeleine isn't going to that again. Are you Maddie?" Michael asks his niece who had just walked into the house.

"No, Uncle Mic, I won't. JJ and I are going have to a great time." Maddie replies.

"Ok, now give me and daddy a big hug." Sandy tells JJ.

"Bye Daddy, bye Momma. I love you."

"We love you too, bug. We'll see you in a couple of hours." Michael says and then he and Sandy leave the house.

Once they are gone JJ turns to her cousin.

"Maddie, do you want to watch Ariel with me?" JJ asks. Ariel is her all-time favorite Princess movie and she has already watched it at least thirty times since receiving it at Christmas.

"No, but you can watch it in your room. Just don't bother me. Ok?"

"Well, can I go outside and play with my chalk, please?"

"Sure, I don't care." She grabs the phone and starts dialing, but JJ doesnt ask who she's calling. She just grabs the bucket of chalk and goes outside.

* * *

**12:20 p.m.**

JJ draws a hopscotch drawing and grabs rock from the garden. She throws it on a square and it lands on the number '5'.

About twenty minutes later a man walks up the sidewalk. JJ looks at him and doesn't recognize him so she follows him into the house.

"Jake, you made it. Great. Come on, there's all kinds of food in the kitchen."

"Maddie, who's this?" JJ asks following her cousin and the strange teenager into the kitchen.

"JJ this Jake, my boyfriend. Jake, this JJ." Maddie rols her eyes. "I have to babysit the little brat."

"Hey, I'm not a brat! I'm going to tell Aunt Amber you called me a mean name!"

"Oh, boohoo." Jake says back as Maddie just smiles.

"Maddie, can I have something to eat please?" JJ asks.

"Sure." She pulls out some bread and makes a pb+j sandwich. "Here." Then she turns to Jake. "Can you watch her? I have to go upstairs for a moment."

"Sure, I can do that." Jake gives JJ a creepy smile. Maddie nods and leaves the room. "So, what kind of junk food do you have?"

"We don't have any. Mommy says junk food will give us cavities and then the tooth fairy won't want our teeth." JJ says.

"Huh? Well great." He grabs the backpack off the counter. "Well, I guess this will have to do." Jacob takes out a bottle of alcohol and takes a big drink.

Maddie comes back downstairs and looks at the bottle. "Ohh…give me some of that." She snatches the bottle out of his hands.

"I know just what we need to do. Let's play a game. We'll call all our friends and we can have a party!"

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan. But, first…I have to get rid of her." Maddie throws a thumb in JJ's direction.

"Hey, JJ! Why don't you go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"What will you be doing down here?" JJ asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching TV." Maddie replies, taking another swig of the alcohol.

"Ok." JJ shrugs and runs out of the room.

Once she's gone, Madeleine and Jacob burst into giggles. "She's so oblivious!" Maddie says.

* * *

**Exactly 30 minutes Later. 12:50 p.m.**

"I wonder if there is any Scooby-Doo shows on." JJ wonders out loud. She turns the TV on and skims through the channels until she hits the cartoons. To her luck, an episode of Scooby-Doo she's never seen before if on.

She flops back on the bed and grabs Mr. Rabbit, the bunny Emily got her for Easter that year.

* * *

**1:15 p.m.**

By one o'clock in the afternoon, JJ is growing tired of watching TV. She jumps from her bed and goes to the window to look out.

Outside the weather is taking a turn for the worst. Real bad, real quick. The air is thickening. The wind is picking up and the sky is turning a nighttime gray with a hint of green.

For JJ who doesn't know to look for that certain color, she also doesn't know the dangers that come with it.

Just as she is zipping up her raincoat to go outside and play in the rain, the door to room opens.

A boy, around the age of 18, comes in and looks at her.

"Jake? What do you want?" JJ asks.

"I…want…you." Jake slurs out, the drinking making his head feel funny and his capability to walk slower than normal.

"What do you mean 'you want me'?"

"I like little girls, JJ. I love the way that they are so young and innocent." He stumbles over to her and corners her against the bed. "Now, be a good girl and lay down."

"No! Don't touch me! Maddie! Maddie, help!" JJ yells out immediately starting to panic.

Jake reacts immediately, slapping JJ in the face and pushing her down on the bed.

"Shut up, you little brat!" He lays down on top of her and forces his tongue into her month.

* * *

**I know! I know! I am so evil!**

**I went ahead and substituted the Surgery chapters for Easter.**

**Do you think Maddie will save JJ before it's too late? Or do you think she will escape at all.**

**This chapter ties in with the storm chapter.**

**Please review! I will have the second part up soon.**


	17. When Will Help Come?

**WARNING: this chapter is rated T! Please read at your own discretion! Trigger warning. It will stop about halfway through, but, the beginning does have a person attempting sexual assault.**

**Please don't read if it will trigger you!**

* * *

**Elijah: 16**

**Rosa: 12**

**JJ: 7**

**Emily: 13**

* * *

**May 12th, 1992**

**General P.O.V.**

**1:15 p.m.**

* * *

For what seems like hours but was really only seconds, Jacob keeps his month on JJ's. The little girl's kicking her legs desperately trying to get him off.

JJ keeps kicking her legs until Jacob is forced to pull back. Finally, she hits his privates and he rolls away in pain.

She grabs her rabbit and makes a run for it. But, she doesn't get very far before Jacob is back on his feet. He grabs JJ and throws her on the ground, backhanding her for good measure.

"No, no! Please, stop! I didn't do anything! Stop! Maddie!" JJ yells fall on deaf ears as the kids downstairs are too drunk to do anything.

"I said shut up!" He pulls a knife out and holds it against JJ's left cheek. He can practically see the fear in her eyes, which makes him smile. He loves it when they fight.

"Emily's gonna come and get you! So is my bubba!" JJ says. Her words just make Jacob smile more.

"Oh, you think she's going to save you? She isn't even home!"

"Yeah, she will! She'll call my mommy and daddy and they'll call the cops."

"Ha! If you think that'll happen, you're dumber than you look." He presses the knife into her cheek making it bleed.

"Let me tell you something little girl. If you ever tell your mom or dad about this, then I'll make sure you'll never see them again. Understood?"

"Y-yes." JJ replies shaking her head furiously.

* * *

**Downstairs in the Living Room/Kitchen**

Downstairs Maddie opens the door for more kids to come in.

"Hey, John and Alana!" Madeleine opens the door wider. "Come in! We have food and…" She pauses to pull out the bottle of alcohol. "Alcohol!"

John and Alana whoop and take the bottle, messily pouring some onto a couple of cups.

"So, where's the boyfriend, Mads?" John asks.

"Oh, I don't know. He's around here somewhere."

"Yo, Maddie! What are you waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" The others cheered.

* * *

**Back Upstairs**

"Emily's not going to come to your rescue. Know how I know?"

"H-how?" JJ asks.

"Bacause she told me." He sneers. "She said she doesn't like hanging out with a little brat like you."

"You're l-lying. That's not t-true." JJ stutters out.

"Get up! Now!" He stands up. "And get on the bed. JJ stands up and tries to run. Jacob picks her up and throws her on the bed.

He climbs on top of her and forces his tongue in her month again. He unbuttons her pants and sticks his hand down her pants.

"Now, you're going to be my good little grasshopper. Aren't you? Be still and this will only hurt a lot." Jacob tells her.

"Be good grasshopper, and I promise that I'll make this quick." Jacob says before he sits up to unzip his pants.

* * *

**Over at Emily's House**

At Emily's house, she walked in the door with her mother. Outside the air was even thicker, the sky darker, and the tint of green even more pronounced than earlier.

She had no idea that three blocks from her house, her best friend was in big trouble.

She walked in the house and decides it would best to locate her raincoat and boots.

* * *

**Back at JJ's. Upstairs.**

"This is going to be so much fun." Jacob laughs. "Just remember little girl, you wanted this!"

"Stop, stop it! I don't want this! Please quit!" JJ continues to plead.

"Shut up. Shut up and tell me how much you like it."

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?!" A voice yells from the doorway. Eli storms into the room and pulls Jacob off of JJ. He threw him to the floor and throws a couple of punches.

JJ uses this time to sprint out of the room and down the stairs. She runs out of front door and down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Emily's House**

It starts pouring down rain then, lightning, thunder and hail rain down on JJ as she runs to Emily's house. She bangs on the door until Emily opens it.

"Jen? What are you doing here? Come here. What's wrong? What happened?" She gives the little girl a once over and notices her bloody and bruised cheeks.

"Come here."

"Emmy! I told him to stop! I told him I dint want him to do it!" JJ says, burying her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Baby, look at me. Jen, what happened?"

"He said He would kill my mommy and daddy if I told. He said you didn't care! That whou wouldn't care!"

"Dad! Come here!" Emily calls out and James Prentiss walks in the room.

"Emmy Bear, what's going on." Then he see the broken little girl in Emily's arms.

"Hey, Lady Bug. What's going on? Are you ok?" He tries to take a look at JJ's blody cheek, but JJ pulls away.

"No! Don't! Emily don't make me go with him! I'm be good, I promise. I'm sorry I was bad!"

"Jen, JJ look at me." Emily instructs. "I need you to try to breath, ok? Deep breaths, baby." She demonstrates by taking a deep breath and letting it out, repeating it until JJ was breathing normally again.

"Emily, James. The weather channel just issued a tornado warning for our area." Lynn interupts, coming into the room.

"Shit." James mutters under his breath. "Ok, Emily. I need you and Lynn to take JJ to the storm shelter. Go, now!" He backs out of the room and goes to a closet.

"Jen, look at me. We need to talk about what happened, but right now we need to go to the cellar. Ok? We need to go now. Come on." Emily picks the younger girl up and runs outside with Lynn and James behind her.

* * *

**In the Cellar**

Inside the cellar James climbs in with a first aid kit.

"Em…" James trails off, but she knows he needs to look at her cheek.

"Jen, baby, I know you don't want too, but my dad needs to look at your cheek."

JJ looks at James and realization dawns on her. "Uncle J?" The little girl whispers.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me. I promise I won't touch you unless you say it's ok. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Ok." James repeats softly. "Now, can Emmy turn you so I can look at your cheek?"

"Yeah." JJ says softly. Emily turns her in her lap so her left cheek is facing James.

"Ok, now, I'm going to give to emily this washcloth. She will use it to wipe the blood off andthat I can see if your cut needs more than a bandage. Is that ok?"

JJ's quite for a moment as she thinks. She knows Uncle J would never hurt her. "Yeah, it's ok."

Emily takes the cloth and wipes the dried blood away. The cut wasn't that deep and would only require a band-aid.

"Baby, I need to know what happened. Ok?"

"I can't. He said he would kill my mommy and daddy!"

"JJ, sweetie, look at me." James tells the girl softly. "If you tell me who did this, then I'll arrest him, I'll talk him to jail, and he won't be able to hurt you or your Mom and Dad again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, sweetie. If you don't know their name(s), then you can tell me what he looks like and I can draw him. Ok?"

"I k-know his n-name." JJ stutters out starting to cry.

"Ok, ok that's good. Tell me his name."

"He's my cousin Maddie's boyfriend. H-his name is J-Jacob."

"Oh…" Emily sighs.

"What? What is it! Do you know him?"

"Yes, his name is Jacob Pierce. He's in the 12th grade at my school."

"I'm sorry, Emmy!" JJ cries.

Emily shares a confused glance with James. "Jen, why are you sorry? This is in no way your fault. Ok? It's only Jacob's fault."

"I know that, but…but he said you would want to be friends with me anymore."

**Outside At JJ's.**

Over at the Jareau household Eli had dragged a semi-drunk Madeleine into the storm shelter. Jacob and the others had all run th moment Eli arrived home

He's pacing the length of the cellar furiously. He just can't understand why Madeleine would allow such a thing to happen to JJ. Why she would invite Jacob over, why she didn't make him leave the minute she found out he had alcohol, and why she invited even more people.

"What the _hell _were you thinking Maddie?! Letting your boyfriend take advantage of my baby sister."

"I didn't know he went upstairs! I didn't know he wold do that! He's a great guy, Eli! He never hurt me, not once!"

"Yeah, well, what the hell did you think was going to happen when he pulled the alcohol out. Why did you even invite him over? My parents trusted you! They trusted you to keep JJ safe! To keep her out of harms way and what did you do?! You invited a rapist over and let him be alone with JJ!"

"You better hope Jacob is gone. That he was able to get the hell away from here. Because if he shows back up here, then it'll be the last time he sees daylight."

"What are going to do? Murder him?"

"No, worse. He'll rot in jail for the rest of his pathetic life."

Ouside the storm raged on. The sky was pitch black and sirens could be heard from all over. Back in the cellar, James was asking JJ more questions.

"Jen, listen to me ok? I never told Jacob that. Never. I love you. Remeber. You're my little _mariposa_. You'll always be my butterfly. Nothing can ever change that. Ok?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, baby. Nothing will change that."

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. James would have to wait for JJ's parents to go down to the station to be able to question her.

But first?

First he would have to tell them that their baby was almost sexually assaulted earlier this afternoon.

* * *

**The next chapter will have JJ at the station. Please review!**


	18. Aftermath

**I completely forgot that there was already a James in this story so I changed Madeleine's father's name to Jackson. He will be her Uncle Jack.**

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Two hours later and the storm was finally over. James was on a mission. To find JJ's parents and too take her to the police station.

"Emmy? Is Uncle J gonna take me to the police station and ask me questions?" JJ asks. The four of them, Emily, JJ, James, and Lynn, are now standing in their backyard. Thankfully, no damage was done to the house.

"Yes, sweetie, he is. But, first, we need to find your mommy and daddy. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's get inside. We can see if the power is still on and try to contact JJ's parents."

To everyone's luck, the power was still on. Emily sits down at the dining room table with JJ in her lap while Lynn goes to get some water for the young girl, and James immediately goes to the phone to try and call Sandy and Michael.

_"Hello?"_

"Sandy? It's James. I'm afraid I have some bad news about JJ."

_"Oh, my God. Michael! Michael, its James."_ Sandy cries into the phone. _"Do you have her? Is she ok? Oh, my goodness, we came home and Elijah said he found some boy in JJ's room attacking her. Please tell me you have her."_

"Yes, yes I have her. But, please Sandy, you need to come over to my house. What I need to discuss with you isn't something I want to say over the phone."

Reluctantly, Sandy hangs up and decides to come over.

"That was your Momma, Lady Bug. She and your Dad are coming over to take you to the station. Ok?"

"No! I don't want to go with them!" JJ cries. She turns to Emily and tightens her hold on the older girl's neck.

"They'll be mad! They'll make me go back to Jacob! Mommy told me to be good for cousin Maddie and I wasn't! I was a bad girl! I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me Jen." Emily tries to pull back but JJ tightens her hold even more.

"I'm sorry Emmy!"

"Why are you sorry, baby?"

"Because I couldn't stop him. I told him no but he wouldn't listen. I tried, I really did!"

It breaks Emily's heart to know that JJ blames herself and even more so that she thinks Emily is disappointed in her.

"Baby, listen to me. Ok. Listen, this is _not_ your fault. I need you to believe that. Ok? I need you to know that what happened was in _no way_ your fault."

"It wasn't my fault?"

"No honey, it absolutely wasn't."

"But, I was a bad girl. I didn't listen to mommy and daddy."

"No, Madeleine is the bad person." Emily is interrupted by JJ's parents coming into the room.

"Oh, baby. Come here. I was so worried!" Sandy says, trying to pull JJ away from Emily.

"No! Emily!" JJ shouts and turns back to her previous sitting position with her face buried in Emily's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm right here. You're okay. You're ok, Jen."

"Jenny, please. I only want to give you a hug. Can you do that for me?"

"Sandy." James says softly. "JJ is in a very fragile state right now. Maybe it's best if you just let her know that you're here with your words. Ok?"

"Ok." Sandy agrees quietly.

"I have gotten JJ to agree to come down to the station and give her statement." James informs Sandy and Michael. "JJ, sweetie, are you still up for that?"

"I don't know. He said he'll hurt mommy and daddy if I told." JJ replies.

"Well, if you don't want too, then you don't have too. You do not have to do anything you are not comfortable with. Just remember that, Bug." James tells the young girl.

JJ swallows and looks at Emily. "Emmy?" She says quietly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Am…am I…" She trails off.

"Are you what, sweetie?"

"Am I still…your little butterfly?" She asks in a low voice.

Emily sighs. She presses a kiss to the side of JJ's forehead. "Yes. You are still my little butterfly."

"Am I your brave butterfly?"

Emily smiles softly at the girl. "Sí, tiene usted mi valiente maripo sa. Mi muy, muy valiente mariposa." _Yes, you are my brave butterfly. My very, very, brave butterfly._

Neither Sandy nor Michael have any clue as to what Emily had just said. They do know, however, that whatever it was makes JJ beam before turning to Michael.

"Uncle J, I want to go. But…" She hesitates. "Will you be with me the whole time?"

"Yes I will. I'll be the one asking the questions. Is that ok with you?"

JJ whips her head back around to Emily. "You'll be there too?"

"Jen…I don't know if I can come in the room with you but, I'll be right outside. Ok? I'll be there the entire time." Emily tells the girl softly. "But, your Mom and Dad can be in the room with you if want them to be."

When JJ doesn't respond immediately, Emily leans in closer. "¿Qué te pasa, cariño?" _What's wrong, sweetie?_

"No quiero que te vayas." JJ replies, her accent not as pronounced as Emily's. _I don't want you to leave._

"I won't. I promise."

"Sandy, I need you to try to get ahold of Madeleine's parents. She needs to come down to the station for questioning also."

"Well, Maddie is at our house. Elijah is there with her."

"I'll go and get her. Honey, you need to call Amber and Jim. They need to know what happened."

"Ok." Sandy turns to James. "When can we leave for the station?"

"Right now, if JJ wants too."

"Are you ready, Jen?" Emily asks the little girl sitting in her lap.

"Yes."

"Ok, hop up and we can head to the car." JJ jumps out of Emily's lap immediately taking her hand again.

* * *

**At the Station**

At the police station, Michael, Elijah, Madeleine, Amber, and Jack are waiting for the others.

Michael has just told Madeleine's parents that she invited her boyfriend over and that was who attempted sexual assault on JJ.

"This is ridiculous! The little brat is lying! She just wants to get me into trouble because I wouldn't play with her!"

"Madeleine that's enough. That little girl trusted you and instead of watching her like you were supposed to, you invite your boyfriend over and the two of you get drunk together!" Jack yells at his oldest child.

Just then the others walk in.

"Uncle J, why are the lights off?" JJ asks. She's walking between Emily and James with Sandy directly behind her.

"I guess the storm knocked the power out, Bug. But, look," He points to candles and lanterns. "Those will help us see."

They rounded the corner to the hallway that held the interrogation room and Maddie stood up as soon as they come into view.

"You!" Madeleine yells as soon as she sees JJ. "This is your fault! You better tell them you're lying or I'll make sure you actually have something to cry about!"

"Madeleine, that's enough! Officer, would you please escort this young lady to a interrogation room?" James asks.

"Certainly sir. Come with me please." The officer begins to walk away but is stopped by Amber.

"Wait, she's 17, there needs to be someone in the room with her."

"Ok. Would you like to go with us?" The officer asks.

"Go ahead honey. I'll stay out here with Mic and Sandy." Jack tells her.

"Ok." Amber nods and follows Madeleine and the officer into the room.

* * *

**Interrgation Room #6**

"Ok, Miss. Jareau, can you please tell me where and what you were doing at 1:15 this afternoon?" The officer asks.

"I ain't got nothing to say. JJ is a lying little brat. Jake didn't do anything."

"Madeliene, you were already busted for drinking. Just tell the police the truth. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore." Amber pleads with ther daughter.

"Afraid?" Madeleine scoffs. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of him. I love him. And yeah I was drinking, but Jacob brought it over. You can't do anything with me anyways, I'm underage." She smirks.

"No, we can charge you with hiding a fugitive. We looked int Jacob's records. Did you know that he has three prior attempted sexual assults on his little sisters?"

"What? Why the hell wasn't he prosecuted?!" Amber yells.

"I'm not sure ma'am. But, as soon as we find him he will be going away for a long time. He's 18 now, Miss Jareau, and that mean he will tried as an adult. So…why don't your just me where he is."

* * *

**Outside the Kids' Interrogation Room**

"Ok, Jen, my dad is going to take you into this room and ask you questions about what happened. I'll be right outside the whole time. Ok?"

"You won't leave?"

"No, I wont leave."

"And mommy and daddy will be here?"

"Yes, we will. Do you won't one of us to go in with you, baby?"

"No, I'll be okay."

Emily unhooked the butterfly necklace and hands it to JJ. "Do you remeber what I said about this?"

"You can't leave without it."

"That's right. Which means I'll be right out here waiting for you."

"JJ, we need to take some pictures of your cheeks before we talk. Ok?"

"Ok." James leads her over to the space and photographs her hand-print shaped grude and then takes the bandage off to photo the cut. After that he leads her to the room where they'll talk.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the interrogation rooms going between JJ and Madeleine.**

**Please review!**

**I'm thinking one more chapter about this stuff then I'll skip ahead for something else.**

**Then that will wrap up '92.**


	19. Questions and Answers

**JJ's Interrogation Room**

"Ok, JJ, I want you to know that you set the pace for this conversation. Ok? We can however slow or fast that you want."

"Ok." JJ sits down on the couch and pulls over a box of crayons and a piece of paper. "Is Madeleine really gonna hurt me?"

"No. No, she's not because I won't let her. And if she tries too, you tell me or your Mommy and Daddy.

"Ok, now, I need to know what about when Jacob came over. Did Madeleine call him before or after your Mom and Dad left?"

"After. Right after they left I asked if she wanted to watch The Little Mermaid and she said no."

"Then what did you do?"

"She said no and that I could watch it upstairs so I asked if I could play outside. 'Cause I got some chalk. Before I walked outside, I saw her pick the phone."

"Did you ask who she was calling?" James writes down the last few answers before asking that question.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. So what did you do after she picked the phone up?"

"I went outside and played hopscotch." JJ smiles up at James. "I like playing hopscotch."

"I know." James smiles back. "So does Emily."

* * *

**Interrogation Room w/Madeleine.**

"Just tell the police officer where Jacob would go, Madeleine. You're already in enough trouble."

"Fine." Madeleine sighs, crossing her arms.

"Ok, Miss Jareau, I need you to start from this morning. What did you do when you arrived at your Aunt and Uncle's house?"

"I walked inside. I heard my Aunt Sandy tell the little brat that my mom and dad made me promise not to push her down anymore."

"And after that?" Officer Ramsey asks.

"After that they left. She asked if I watched to watch some stupid Princess movie."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no. I said she could watch it upstairs and to just stay out of my way."

"Oh, Madeleine. Why? That little girl looks up to you. She loved you. At least she did. Why did you do this?" Amber asks.

"Oh, please. I already live with two little babies twenty-four seven. Excuse me if I didn't want to spend my day with another one."

"Alright, let's get back on track here please. What happened after you told her no to the movie?"

* * *

**Back w/JJ**

"So you went outside and then what? Was that when Jacob arrived?"

"Yeah. I didn't know who he was so I went inside after him."

"Ok, and what happened back inside the house?"

"We went to the kitchen. I asked Maddie who he was."

"And what did she say?"

"She said this is my boyfriend Jake. And then she said if 'Jake, this is JJ. I have to babysit the little brat.' I told her that I was gonna tell Aunt Amber on her for calling me a mean name."

"And after you said that? What happened?"

"I asked for some lunch. She made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then she said she had to go upstairs and asked him to watch me."

"Ok, JJ, were you alone with him after Maddie left the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Ok, and did he try to touch you at all when you were alone?"

"N-no." JJ replies, her voice breaking.

"Ok, ok. You're doing really good. Do you want to take a break for a few minutes?" James lays the notepad down.

"Can I see Emmy and my mommy?"

"Yes. How about we go get some water and a snack and then you can see Emmy and your mommy. Ok?"

JJ nods and stands up.

"All right. Let's go." The two walk outside and see Emily with JJ's parents.

* * *

**With Madeleine in the Interrogation Room**

"She asked if she could go outside. I said yes. Figured that would get her out of my hair for a while."

"Then what did you do?"

Madeliene shrugs. "Nothing. Went to the living room and watched some TV."

"Really. So you didn't call your boyfriend? Invite him over?"

"Madeleine, I swear if you're lying. Then you will be in even more trouble than you are now." Amber threatens.

"Fine. So I did. So what?"

"So, then what? You invited him over so you two could get drunk together?"

"It's not like to asked him to bring the alcohol." Madeleine smiles. "He just did. Not that I was complaining."

* * *

**Back outside with JJ and the others**

James opens the door and let's JJ exit. She immediately runs over to emily who is a few steps away.

"Emmy!"

"Hey, baby. You were doing so good. I'm really proud of you. Come here." Emily wraps her arms around JJ. Sandy stood off to the side.

"Hey, Jen." Emily whispers. "Why don't you give your Mommy a hug too. Ok."

JJ turns to her mom. "Mommy!"

"Oh, baby. Come here."

"JJ. Here's your snack." James hands her a bottle of water and some chips.

"How much longer until we can take her home?" Sandy asks.

"Well, I still have a few more questions for JJ. But after that she'll be free to leave."

"No. I don't wanna go to my room. I wanna go with Uncle J."

"Baby, you need to come home. Be with me and Daddy, ok."

"No! I don't want to go home! I want to go with Emily and Uncle J." JJ jumps out of Sandy's lap and walks across the room.

"Jen, hey. Calm down, ok? Tell me why you don't want to go home. Is it because of what the bad man did to you?"

"Yes! Don't make me go Emmy!"

"Ok. No one is going make you do anything you don't want to. Ok?" Emily whispers to the frightened little girl.

"I don't wanna go home, Momma. Don't make me. Please." JJ cries.

"Baby, you don't have to. Ok? I'm not making you go anywhere you don't want. Where do you want to go tonight?"

"With Uncle J and Emmy."

"Ok. Is that ok with you James?" Sandy asks.

"Yes, yes. Of course." He turns to the little girl who is wrapped in Emily's arms. "JJ, honey, are you ready to go back in?"

"Yeah. Are we almost done though?" The little girl sniffles.

"Yes. Just a few more questions ok."

"Ok." James leads the little girl back into the room and they go back to the couch.

* * *

**Back inside w/Madeleine**

"What happened after you found out he brought the alcohol?"

"Well, I had went upstairs. Asked him to watch the little brat while I was gone."

"And then what did you do?"

"I went upstairs, went to the bathroom, and then came back to the kitchen." Madeleine replies.

"What did you do then?"

"I saw he had the bottle of alcohol. And I…I told him to…to give me the…bottle." Beside Madeleine her mom sighs. She wonders where she went wrong with her daughter. She and Jack had always taught their children to say no to alcohol and drugs.

"Did he hand you the bottle?"

"Nope." Madeleine replies but doesn't elaborate.

"No? So how did you get the bottle of alcohol?"

"I took it from him. He said we needed to invite people over and so I told JJ to go upstairs so she would be out of my way."

"And then what did you do?"

"Well, she went upstairs and Jake and I called some of our friends. They came over and hung out."

"Ok, and at any time during this…little hang out, did you notice Jacob leave and go upstairs?"

* * *

**With JJ and James**

"Ok, so, after Maddie came back downstairs what did you do?"

"She told me to upstairs and watch TV."

"Did you go upstairs?"

"Y-yes."

"And what did you do upstairs?"

"I watched some TV. Then I got bored and decided to look out the window."

"And what did you see?"

"It was cloudy outside so I put my boots and raincoat on so I could play in the puddles."

"Then what happened, JJ?"

"J-Jacob came into m-my room."

"Ok, JJ, you're doing so good. Just a few more questions and then we'll be done. Ok?"

"O-ok."

"Ok, when he came into the room, did he say anything?"

"I asked him what he wanted and he s-said he w-wanted m-me." The little girl has tears streaming down her face now.

"And what did he do after that?"

"H-he c-came over to m-my bed and made m-me l-lay down."

"Then what did he do?"

"He p-pushed me on-onto the b-bed and p-ut his m-mouth on mine. I kicked him and tried t-to run."

"And what happened after that?"

"After I tried to run, he grabbed and h-hit m-me. Then h-he s-stuck his h-hand in m-my pants and t-told me to tell h-him that I l-liked i-it. But I didn't! I didn't tell him that!"

"Ok, ok. I know you didn't. JJ did he say anything else? Any thing at all that you can remember."

"He s-said to lay down be h-his good l-little g-gr-grasshopper. And that he said that he would k-kill my mommy and daddy if I t-told them what happened."

"Just one last thing. I'm going to show you some pictures and I need you to point out the man that hurt you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"All right." He makes a 'come in' gesture and a cop walked in with a folder.

"Thank you, officer." The officer nods and leaves the room.

"Alright, here we go." James lays out five different pictures, all around th same age and all with the same description.

JJ points to the third picture. Jacob's picture. "Him. That's the man that hurt me."

"Ok. You did really good JJ. We're done. You can outside and see Emily and your parents if you want to."

"It's over?"

"It is. We're all done."

* * *

**With Madeleine**

"No, I didn't. He stayed with me the whole time."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you weren't intoxicated and he could have slipped away without you knowing it?"

Madeleine shrugs. "I suppose he could have."

"All right, that's all for now. We'll be in contact if we have anymore questions."

* * *

**Back with JJ**

"Sandy, Michael, we're through here. If you would like, you can drop JJ off at my house. Lynn can help Emily watch her."

"Ok, thank you." Sandy leads JJ out of the precinct and to the car.

* * *

**There it is. I'll skip ahead in the next chapter and then wrap up the '92 with a couple more.**

**Review please! Tell me what you think. I, obviously, don't know a lot about how an interview with a kid would go when its about something like this. Any and all knowledge I got from watching Law &amp; Order SVU.**


	20. Moving On

**Review: JJ was left home alone being watched by her cousin Madeleine. Madeleine called her boyfriend Jacob who brought alcohol over prompting Madeleine and him to get drunk. Jacob goes upstairs and attempts to sexually assault JJ until her brother arrives. JJ goes to Emily's house, they go to the storm shelter, and then James talks JJ into telling him what happened.**

* * *

**Eli: 16**

**Rosa: 13**

**JJ: 7**

**Emily: 13**

* * *

**8:00 p.m. At Emily's house.**

"Emily?" JJ says. She and Emily are currently laying on the couch. Lynn is making them dinner while James finishes getting a warrant out for Jacob's arrest.

"Yes?"

"Is Jacob going to go to jail forever?"

"Yes, he is. Once my dad arrests him then he will be gone forever."

JJ yawns. "I'm tired, Em."

"Well, let's go see if Lynn has the mac and cheese finished yet. You can eat, take a shower, and then go to bed. You've had a very long day and you need some rest." The two head to the kitchen where Lynn is putting mac and cheese on their plates.

"Hey, I was just about to come and get you. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Milk please." JJ responds. Emily nods in agreement.

"Emily, can we watch a movie with your daddy before I go to bed?"

"Sure, bug. But, we need to get your shower over with in case you fall asleep. Ok?"

"Ok."

After JJ's shower the girls put in The Little Mermaid and settle down on the couch.

Halfway through the movie JJ falls asleep. James takes the little girl upstairs to her room with Emily following them. JJ wakes up by the time James lays her down and Emily stays in the room to talk to her.

"Listen Jay. You don't have to sleep alone. If at any time tonight you have a scary dream or just don't want to be alone, you come across the hall to my room. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you, Em."

"Love you too, bug. Good night." Emily stands and walks to the door, closing it just a little before going to her room and climbing into her bed.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Around two hours later Emily is woken by JJ. She jumps out of bed and goes across the hall where the blonde is tossing and turning and crying out.

"Jen, wake up, bug. It's just a dream. It's not real." Emily shakes the little girl. Finally she is able to wake her up and she lets the little girl climb into her lap.

"You're ok, bug. Deep breaths, ok? Take a deep breath for me."

"Emily!"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I wanna sleep with you." JJ whispers quietly.

"OK, come on." Emily leads the younger girl to her room and they climb into her bed. Once settled Emily turns to her.

"Jen, look at me." Blue eyes meet worried brown ones. "You're ok, bug. No one can hurt you now."

"I dreamed the bad guy came back and took me away from you." JJ says.

"Bug, that's not going to happen. I promise. If anyone tried to come inside this house then they'd set the alarm off and my dad would wake up. You're safe here. I promise. Now, come here." She hold her arms out for the younger girl and JJ scoots over to her.

Soon the two of them are fast asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning Emily's P.O.V.**

The next morning I wakes up before JJ. I just lay here and I watch the younger girl beside me sleep. Since she came to my room the night before, JJ hadn't woken up anymore.

I slip out of bed and decide to go downstairs. When I get to the kitchen, my dad is drinking his coffee.

"Morning, Daddy." I say.

"Good morning, princess. How did you guys sleep last night? I thought I heard JJ, but I wasn't sure."

"Well, she had a bad dream about two hours after she went to bed. But, I moved her to my bed and she didn't wake up anymore."

My dad is silent for a few minutes and then he asks, "Emmy, how are you? I mean how are you really doing with all this? I know it's a lot to take in at once."

I sigh deeply. Honestly, I don't know how I feel. "I don't know, dad. I mean, my best friend was attacked. She seven years old! She's just a kid. She didn't deserve to have that done to her! But, I…" I sigh again. "I'll be fine once JJ is ok."

My dad nods, satisfied with that answer. Just then I hear my name being called and I turn to see JJ in the doorway of the kitchen. She has tears streaming down her face and soon she sees that she's caught my attention, she runs over to me.

I catch her in a hug and pull her into my lap. "Hey, baby. What's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?"

She shakes her head and leans into me. "Your Momma was being mean to me." She whispers.

I sigh. My mother is already on my nerves and it's not even nine o'clock yet! "What did she do?"

"She said I kept her awake all night because I was crying. But it wasn't my fault! I promise!"

"I know sweetie. Look." I nod to my dad who's getting up and going into the living room to find my mom.

"Uncle J is going to go talk to her. Ok?"

She just nods and leans against me. We sit there for a few more minutes until we decide we are hungry.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later. Wednesday, June 3rd.**

Today is JJ's appointment with her therapist. She has been having bad dreams every night for the past three weeks and has been seeing a therapist for two weeks. At first, Michael and Sandy had been reluctant to agreeing to her going, because they didn't think she really needed, that all she needed was to come home. But, they finally agreed when James told them about JJ's dreams.

"Jen, it's time to go, honey. We need to talk to Dr. Ryan today, remember?" Emily reminds the girl gently.

"But I don't want to go." JJ replies.

"I know that, sweetie. But, Dr. Ryan helps you. You can go in and talk and you'll be done before you know it."

JJ sighs but stands up. She takes Emily's hand and they walk downstairs.

"JJ, your mom and dad are going to meet us there. Ok." James says.

"Ok."

For the first week and a half, JJ's parents went back with her. But today will be the first day by herself.

"JJ, you can come back now." Dr. Ryan says.

JJ goes over to the couch and sits down.

"Now, JJ I want you to tell me what you were doing the day the bad man came."

"I was home with my cousin Madeleine." JJ starts swinging her legs back and forth on the couch.

"JJ, be still please. Where were your parents?"

JJ frowns but does as she is told. "They went to town and my bubba and sissy were gone too."

"OK and what were you doing when the man came to your house?"

"I was playing outside. I followed the man inside the house 'cause I didn't know who he was."

"And what did you do inside?"

"Maddie said he was her boyfriend. After lunch she told me to go upstairs and stay out of her way." JJ skims over what happened.

Dr. Ryan makes a note in her folder. "And what did you do upstairs?"

"I watched some Scooby-Doo and then I got bored." JJ forgets what she was told and starts swinging her legs again.

"JJ, I don't want to have to you again. Quit swinging your legs."

JJ stops. "Sorry, I forgot."

"What did you do when you got bored?"

"I put my raincoat and boots on 'cause it was cloudy and rainy looking outside."

"Then what happened?"

"The b-bad man came in my room. H-he made m-me l-lay down o-on t-the bed and he k-kissed me." JJ says, starting to cry.

"Ok, JJ, I need you to calm down. I can't understand you. Now, be a big girl and tell me what else happened."

"I kicked him in his bad spot and tried to run. B-but, he s-stopped me. H-he stuck his hand d-down my p-pants and t-touched me in my bad spot."

"JJ, did you tell him no?"

JJ looked confused. "What?"

"Did you say no? Did you say 'Stop. I don't want you to do this.'?

"Y-yes I said stop! I told him no and he wouldn't listen!" JJ says. She's getting tired of the way the doctor if treating her.

"Now, there's no need to yell. Don't be a crybaby, JJ. You need to finish telling me what happened."

"C-can we take a break, p-please?" JJ asks. She's trying to calm herself down but is having a hard time.

"No, you may not have a break. Now, come on, JJ. Be a big girl." The doctor repeats.

Before JJ can reply, the timer dings signaling the end of the session.

JJ runs out of the office and into the waiting room. The tears on her face are dried enough that know would know she was crying unless they asked.

"Emmy! Can we go swimming when we get home?"

"Sure, we can. Come on, my dad is already in the truck."

"Why is he out there?"

"He had to make a phone call. Come on."

* * *

**One Week Later June 10th.**

It was once again time for JJ's appointment.

"Jen, are you ready to go? We can go swimming again when you get back. How does that sound?"

"Emmy, I don't want to talk to Dr. Ryan. She's mean to me."

"Well, what did she do that was mean?"

"She called me a cry-baby." JJ replies, tearing up.

"When did she call you that, bug?" James asks.

"Last week. She said I needed to stop crying and tell her what happened like a big girl."

"Alright, hey, it's ok, bug. Did she do or say anything else?"

"Mmhm." JJ nods.

"Ok. What did she do?"

"She said no breaks. She w-wanted me to t-talk about it a-all at o-once."

James lets his eyes fall closed and sighs deeply. "Ok. Have you told your mom or dad about this?"

"No, not yet."

"All right, well, let's go over to your house and tell them right now. Ok?" JJ takes James' outstretched hand and the three head over to her house.

"James, is everything alright?" Sandy asks when James comes into the kitchen.

"No, actually it isn't. JJ has something she needs to tell you."

"What do you need to tell us, baby?"

"I don't like Dr. Ryan. She's mean to me."

"What did she do that was mean?"

JJ glances over at Emily. "Its ok, Jen. Just tell them what you told us."

"She called me a cry-baby. And said I needed to tell her what happened like a big girl."

"When did she say that to you, baby?"

"Last week. She also asked me if I told the bad man no."

Sandy sighs. "It seems like we need to have a talk with her. Don't you think Michael?"

"Yes, it does. JJ, why don't you go back to Emily's house? You don't have to go to therapy today?"

"Come on, Jen. We can go swimming right now. What do you say?"

"Yay!" JJ grabs Emily's hand and drags her out of the house.

Sandy and Michael leave the house and head for the therapy office.

* * *

**At the Office**

At the office Sandy and Michael go straight back to Dr. Ryan's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau, where is JJ today?" Dr. Ryan asks.

"JJ is at home." Sandy replies. "It's funny that you never told us what your method of getting JJ to talk was."

"My method?" Dr. Ryan asks, acting innocent.

"Yeah, your method. Like how you called her a cry-baby and told her to talk like a big girl."

"Oh, she told you about that huh?"

"Yeah, she did. What the hell were you thinking calling my daughter that?"

"Well, the way I see it, JJ will never be able to talk about what happened if you two continue to baby her."

"'Baby her'? She's seven years old! She _is a baby!_"

"I was just trying to help her."

"Help her?! You asked if she said no to Jacob! As if she just laid there or asked for what happened. No, you didn't help at all. You just made things a lot worse!" With that Sandy and Michael are gone leaving a stunned doctor behind.

* * *

**Here is the first part. I PROMISE the next one will wrap up '92. I know I keep saying that but I promise this time.**

**Next up: JJ's 8th birthday party.**

**Then: Easter 1993**

**After that: Summer of '93**

**Then: Halloween of '93.**

**Last: New Years Eve/Day '93-'94.**

**For Hippiechic 81 I will have JJ's sister's suicide chapter up after 10 more chapters. We're close! Just hang in there because I know you really want to read that one!**


	21. Happy Birthday to JJ

**Guest (A/N and Chapter 16): If you don't like the way I'm heading with this story, then STOP reading and DON'T waste time reviewing. Thanks!**

**Hippiechic 81: I'm not going to write specifically about the suicide,vbut I may write JJ and Rosa's last conversation.**

**Aaliayah13: The first couple of chapters have mistakes in them because I didn't put them in Microsoft Word before I posted them. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. And thanks for the review!**

* * *

**One Week Later. June 17th.**

JJ had been living with Emily for the last month. She had yet to feel safe enough to go back home. It was the middle of June and her stay could now be considered an extended sleepover at Emily's house.

Emily is laying outside by the pool watching JJ play in it. Her mom is, once again, at a meeting leaving Emily and her dad home alone.

"Hey, Em! Come play with me!" JJ shouts.

"Maybe in a minute. Come here for sec first."

JJ climbs out of the water and goes over to blanket Emily is laying on and sits down beside her. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking and I realized that you haven't told me anything that you want for your birthday."

"I don't know." JJ shrugs.

"You don't know. Well, what would say to maybe going to the beach?"

JJ's eyes light up at the suggestion. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. We'll have to ask your mom and dad cause they'll want to come too I'm sure. But, if that's what you want, then maybe we can plan it out and go."

Inside there is a knock on the door. James answers and lets Sandy and Michael in.

"JJ is out back playing in the pool if you are looking for her." James tells them.

"Great. Thank you, James."

Sandy and Michael walk out the back where they see JJ and Emily sitting by the pool.

"Mommy! Guess what! Emily says we might be able to go to the beach for my birthday!"

"Really?" Sandy winks at Emily. They had talked about the trip a couple of days ago and were waiting for Emily to bring it up to JJ.

"Yeah! Can we go? Please, please, please?" JJ begs causing Emily and Michael to laugh and Sandy to smile. She's missed seeing JJ's smile.

"I guess so. Why don't you ask Emily how we're going to get there?"

"How are we going to go there, Emmy?"

"Well, actually it's up to you. Do you want us to drive there, or do you want to fly in a plane?"

"Oohh…can we fly?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"JJ, baby, your daddy and I have something to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if you were about ready to come home yet."

JJ's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Do I have too?"

"Well, no, not if you're not ready too."

"I don't want too. I don't want to sleep in my room."

"Well, actually you have a new room. You'll be sleeping in Eli's room now. We switched you guy's rooms."

"Jen? Why don't you put some flip flops on and we can go over and look at your new room? You can give it a try tonight. You may even like it."

"You don't want me to stay with you anymore?" JJ asks.

Emily pulls herself into a better sitting position and then pulls JJ into her lap. "Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Pero hay que vivir con su mamá y papá_." Of course I do, baby. But you need to live with your mommy and daddy._

"¿y si tienen un sueño aterrador? Usted no será allí a cantar para mí, así que puedo volver a dormir." _What if have a scary dream? You won't be there to sing to me so I can fall back asleep._

"Lo que si me quedaba contigo esta noche? Luego, cuando te despiertas, puedo cantar a usted para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño." _What if I stayed with you tonight? Then when you wake up, I can sing to you to help you fall asleep._

The little girl is silent as she thinks. "What about tomorrow night?"

"I don't know about that just yet. What would you like to do tomorrow night?"

"Can I stay by myself and see if I like it?" JJ asks quietly.

Emily glances up to if that's ok with JJ's parents and she gets a nod in return. "Of course. That's perfectly ok with me."

"OK." Then she turns to James. "Uncle J! Can I have a piggy back ride to my house?"

"Yes, you may." He bends down. "Hop on."

* * *

**At JJ's house. Upstairs.**

"Ok, JJ. This is your new room." Sandy opens the door to reveal a pink and purple room. It has butterflies flying over a hill of grass painted on the wall with her name next to her bed and on the other wall Emily's name is in cursive above her bed. JJ's bookshelves, TV, and all her toys have been moved in there.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! Look Emmy! Your name is on the wall too!" She points to the cursive writing.

"I see that. Wow, this room looks so cool. Lookie there." Emily points to the butterflies. "What are those?"

"Butterflies!" JJ's old room didn't have them painted on the walls.

"Emmy? Can I sleep with you tonight?" JJ asks.

"Sure, bug. Are you ready to go pack your bags back up and bring them over?"

JJ sighs. "I guess so."

"Ok. Come on, bug. I'll help you." Emily stands up and takes JJ's hand.

* * *

**At Emily's house**

"Jen, do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Emily asks after about an hour and a half of packing her bags.

"No! I don't know where Teddy is!" JJ yells across the hall. Teddy is the stuffed rabbit that Emily had gotten her for Easter that year. She didn't like the name Mr. Rabbit, so she changed it.

"Well, when was the last time you had him?" Emily asks her. She walks into JJ's room and sees her going through her toy box.

"I slept with him last night."

"Ok, ok. Just calm down. Come over here and sit down with me." JJ does as she's told and goes over to her bed.

"Now, think. Did you take him anywhere this morning?"

"I brought him to your room last night when I went in there to sleep."

"Ok. Did you leave him in there?"

"Yes! I did!" JJ jumps up and runs out of the room leaving Emily behind to pick her toys up.

Twenty minutes later, JJ is all packed up and ready to go home.

"What do you want to do when you get home, Jen?"

"I don't know." JJ shrugs. "Can we go swimming?" Her eye light up and it's hard for Emily to say no.

"Well, we need to ask your mom first. But, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yay! Come on, Emmy! Walk faster!"

"Reduzca la velocidad allí, mariposa. Usted sólo tiene una mochila para llevar. Tengo toda una maleta, tonto." _Slow down there, butterfly. You only have a backpack to carry. I have a whole suitcase, silly._

JJ sighs. "Lo sé! Pero, el ayuno que lleguemos allí, más rápido podemos ir a nadar! Ahora, vamos. Date prisa!" _I know! But, the faster we get there, the faster we can go swimming. Now, come on! Hurry!_

Finally, they arrive at JJ's house and go inside. Emily takes the bags upstairs while JJ goes to the kitchen to find her mom.

"Mommy! Can me and Emily go swimming, please?"

"Sure. But, you need to ask daddy to go watch you guys, ok? I'm busy making dinner."

"Ok!" The little girls goes in search for her dad. She finds him out back setting the grill up.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Hey, there princess. Mommy asked me to clean the grill. We're going to have a cookout. What are you up too?"

"Mama told me to ask you if you can watch me and Emily while we go swimming."

"Sure I can. Is Emily here right now?"

"Yep! Can you blow up my floatie too, please?" Michael nods and JJ goes back inside to get her swimsuit.

"Emmy! Are you ready to go swimmin' yet?" JJ has on a pink and purple two piece bathing suit.

"Yes, I am. Did you put sunscreen on?"

"No, not yet. I only put it on my arms and legs. I need help with my face." The two girls go outside and put sunscreen on. Then they jump in the pool and go swimming.

At 3 o'clock, dinner is ready and the rest of the family starts to arrive. James even comes over and together they have a big family cookout.

* * *

**One Month Later July 9th, 1992.**

A month later JJ and her family were packing their last few bags. They leave in exactly three hours to go the airport where they will head to Florida.

"Mommy, daddy wants to know to know if you're ready for him to put your bag in the car."

"Yes, but you need to have Eli help you carry downstairs though, ok?"

"Ok. Eli! Come here!"

"What do you need, JJ? I'm on the phone." Eli calls out of his room.

"Mama says to help me bring her suitcase to daddy." JJ replies.

"Ok, I'm coming. Just let me say goodbye to Taylor first ok?" Taylor Jennings is Eli's girlfriend of 9 months. They met in Algebra and after dancing around each other for two months finally started dating.

"Okay!" JJ waits patiently for Eli to get off the phone.

"All right bug, where's the suitcase at?"

"Right there."

* * *

**In the Car on the Way to the Airport.**

JJ had decided to ride with Emily since it would only be them and James in the car. About 15 minutes into the drive, JJ realized they weren't heading towards the airport.

"Emmy? Where are we going?"

"To the airport." Emily replies.

"Nuh uh. The airport is the other way."

"Well, this is a special kind of airport. You'll see in just a minute, ok?"

"Ok." JJ seems satisfied with that answer and turns back to the window. Ten minutes later they pull up to the Prentiss' private owned airstrip. They pull up at the recommended number of feet away from the part of the strip that the airplane will use and get out of the car.

* * *

**At the Airstrip.**

"Where are we Emmy?" JJ asks as Emily hands her, her _Hello Kitty_ backpack that has her art supplies in it.

"Come on, this way." Emily leads JJ down the paved road whole James hands the pilot their bags.

"All right, I need you to close your eyes ok. But, first. Climb up on my back." JJ does as she's told. "Now, close your eyes and keep the, closed until I say to open. Got it?"

"Yes."

"You have'em closed?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, here we go." She walks a couple more feet and boards the private airplane. "Ok, you can open them now."

JJ opens her eyes and jumps off of Emily's back.

"Woah! What is this?"

"This…is my family's private jet."

"Can I go look around?" JJ asks looking wide-eyed around the plane.

"Sure. Go ahead." JJ runs off and is still exploring every door, looking out of every window, and looking in every room that's on the plane when her parents, Rosalyn, and Elijah board ten minutes later.

"Mommy! Look! Emily has her own plane! It even has a kitchen, and a room with chairs that turn into beds!" JJ exclaims in excitement.

"Wow! James, you didn't have to use this just for us." Sandy says, though she looks just as amazed by the things the jet holds as her seven-year-old and two teenagers do.

"Oh, nonsense, Sandy. This is a special trip that called for a special way to get there."

"Good evening folks." The overhead speakers announced the pilot was speaking. "This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are now heading down the runway."

"Ok, Jen come here. Who do you want to sit by?" Emily asks.

"You!"

"Come buckle up." JJ sits down and Emily helps her with the belt.

Ten minutes later the pilot comes back the speaker and tells them they can unbuckle.

"Emmy." JJ whines. "My hears hurt."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Lean over here." She pulls the younger down so she can lay her head in Emily's lap. "Just close your eyes and they'll quit hurting in a few minutes."

Approximately three and a half hours later the plane is going down the runway again. This time to land.

"Jenny, wake up, baby. We're here." Emily gently shakes the younger girl awake.

"I'm tired."

"I know you. You got up way to early. Let's g the Hotel and you can take a nap. Ok?" Sandy says.

"But, I wanna go to the beach."

"We will. Real soon. Now, come on."

As it turns out, James had called ahead and gotten permission from a family friend to use his condo. They would be less than 3 miles from the beach and it had enough room for everyone to have their own bedroom.

* * *

**1:45 p.m.**

At around 2 p.m. JJ creeps ot of her room and into Emily's. The older girl hadn't intended on falling asleep, but she did anyway, almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

At 1:45, she is awoken by her best friend.

"Emmy?" The little girl whispers.

Emily opens her eyes and sees JJ stantding at the foot of her bed.

"What's wrong, _mariposa_?"

"I had a scary dream."

"Come here." Emily opens her arms prompting the little girl to climb in the bed. "Do you want to talk about?"

"The scary man came back and took you away from me again. Except this time I knew who it was." The little girl cries.

"Who was it, bug?"

"J-Jacob."

"Ok…shhh. You're safe now. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. Ok?" JJ does just that and in minutes she's fast asleep again.

Emily wakes up again at 2:30 in the afternoon. She gets up and tiptoes into the hallway, peaking out the door.

The hallway is empty and she can't hear anything. She walks back into the room and looks around. This room is different than the one she stayed in last time.

This one has walls that are painted a deep purple and has a hot pink bedspread with matching pillows. There is a single dresser with five drawers and a flat screen tv on top. The windows have curtains match the walls and the window seat has light pink and white pillows.

Emily walks back to the bed and looks at JJ. The little girl is tangled up in the bedspread and has her Teddy clutched in her right hand.

"Jenny, it's time to wake up, bug." Slowly, blue eyes open and blink back at her.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good nap?"

"Mhm." JJ nods.

"Are you hungry? It's past lunchtime and I can make you something if you want."

"Can you make a grilled cheese."

"Sure. Come in." Emily holds her hand out and JJ takes it.

Downstairs the girls find Michael on the couch watching tv.

"Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin, did you two have a good nap?"

"Yep! My room is painted pink with green polka dots. It looks so cool. The bedspread is kind of a dark blue and guess what kind of bugs it's got on it."

Michael pretends to think. "Are they ladybugs?"

"No!"

"Hmm…bumble bees?"

"Daddy, no!" JJ grins. "They're butterflies!"

"Butterflies? Well, that's cool."

"Yeah. Emmy said her cousin Nicole likes butterflies too, and that I'm sleeping in her room."

"Well that's cool. Where is Emily anyway?"

"She's makin' me a grilled cheese sandwich 'cause we missed lunch."

"How about we go have a picnic on the beach? We can wrap the sandwiches up, put them in a basket and grab some drinks."

"Yeah!" JJ skips off to the kitchen where Emily is just finishing up with the sandwiches.

"Emmy! Daddy says we can go have a picnic on the beach! Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. Here's your sandwich. Be careful, it's going to be hot."

After packing up the sandwiches, plates, and picnic blanket, Michael wrote a note for Sandy and James, and the three drove the few miles to the beach to have their picnic.

* * *

**July 12th, 1992. JJ's birthday.**

Three days later, JJ's birthday came around. Since it was just the Jareau family plus Emily and James, the adults decided to set up a birthday party at the beach. Sandy and Michael adults brought foldable chairs and a table down the beach while James distracted JJ a little ways down the beach.

"JJ! Come here for a second." Sandy called out to her youngest daughter.

"What is it, mommy? Can I see my birthday decorations now?"

"Yes, come with me and you can see them."

"Are we gonna go back to the condo?"

"No, actually, daddy and I thought you could have a beach themed party."

JJ looks at her party supplies. There is a ocean themed table cloth on the table and different shades of ocean colors for the plates, cups, spoons, and forks.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! What's for lunch?"

"Daddy and Uncle J are cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. Do you want to go down to the water with Rosa, Eli, and Emily?"

"Yes." JJ runs down to the water and plays for another hour and a half.

"Emily, will you come in the water with me?"

"Yeah. Let's race!" The two take off, JJ getting there first.

"Let's play tag! Eli's it!" JJ yells and then squeals when Eli runs after her.

"You can't get me!"

"Oh yes I can. Come back here!" Eli yells back running after her.

"No! Rosa help me! Ros! Ros, help!"

"No, I'm not going to help. Because I'm the tickle monster!" She curls her fingers in a claw form and runs after JJ.

"Ahh! Emmy, help me!" The four of them are laughing so hard they can barely breath.

"Kids! Lunch is ready! Come rinse your hands and arms off so you can eat!" Sandy calls to the kids. The four come running back up and let's Michael help them rinse off.

"Mommy, can I open some presents after we get done eating?"

"Sure, baby. Do you want a hot dog or hamburger?"

"Hamburer please."

After everyone is done eating, the kids go back to playing for another half hour before they get the cake out.

The cake is shaped like a butterfly with pink and green icing. It has 8 rainbow colored candles that are lite.

The group sings Happy Birthday in Spanish upon JJ's request, and then it's time for the wish.

"Pide un deseo, de la mariposa." Emily says, knowing her dad and JJ will be the only ones who understand. _Make a wish, butterfly._

JJ closes her eyes and is quite for a moment before reopening her eyes and blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for, baby sis?" Eli asks.

"If I tell you then it won't come true, silly." JJ says as if it's the obvious thing on the world.

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just seeing if you did." Eli smiles back.

"Ok, birthday girl. Where do you want the first piece to be cut from?"

Um…there." She points to the bottom left corner of the wing. Sandy cuts the cake and hands pieces along with chocolate ice cream out to everyone.

* * *

**That night. Around 7:30 p.m.**

Later that day Emily and JJ were in their bedroom. They had moved to the room that had bunk beds and a twin bed because JJ kept having bad dreams and it was easier for them than her having to repeatedly walk across the hall.

"Em, do you wanna watch my new Scooby-Doo movie me?"

"Sure. butterfly. Are you ready for bed?"

"No, I need to tell mommy and daddy goodnight first."

"Ok, go do that and I'll put the movie in." JJ nods and skips down the hall and down the staris.

"Mommy, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, birthday girl. Did you have a fun birthday today?" Sandy asks.

"Yep! I really liked having it at the beach. Can we do it again next year?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe."

"Ok." JJ turns to her dad. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." Michael's tells his daughter. He wraps her in a hug and kisses her forehead.

JJ goes back upstairs and after stopping in Rosa and Eli's rooms, goes back to hers. She climbs into bed and snuggles against Emily.

"Did you have a fun time today?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for bringing me to the beach."

"You're very welcome, butterfly."

After watching the entire Scooby-Doo movie, the two fall asleep, exhausted from their long day of play.

* * *

**Here is the birthday chapter. That is a wrap for '92.**

**Next: Easter of '93.**

**Then: Summer of 1993.**

**Please review! I want at least 10 before the next chapter! This is well over 3,000 words so please give me lots of reviews!**


	22. Happy Easter

**IMPORTANT: I think I only have one other chapter in JJ's P.O.V. Tell me how you like it or if you want them in Emily's, Eli's or Rosa's or anyone else and I'll do more.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. Let's pretend there was an American Girl Doll named Annabelle in 1993. JJ recieved it for her 8th birthday, along with the outfits, closet and bed.**

* * *

**April 19th, 1993. **

**Easter Sunday.**

**JJ's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up really early this morning and before i can decide to go back to sleep, I remember that Easter Bunny came last night.

I jump out of bed and run downstairs where Mommy and Daddy are.

"Morning Momma."

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you well?"

"Yes." Then I look around the kitchen. "Momma? Did the Easter Bunny come last night?"

"I don't know." Mommy says. "Why don't you go look in the living room and see if he left you anything."

"Ok!" I skip out to the living room and see a basket. It's pink and purple and I see a soccer ball in it.

"Mom, look! A soccer ball!"

"Wow, I guess the Easter Bunny did know just what to bring, huh?"

"Yeah! But, what about the Easter eggs?"

"Well, the Easter Bunny left me a note that says he left you Easter eggs around the house to find."

My eyes light up. "Really? Can I look right now?"

"Yes, take your basket and go on." I grab my basket and go into the kitchen. I'm really excited, but I still remember to walk instead of running. In the dining room I find a pink and green egg and in the kitchen I find a purple egg and a blue egg with red spots.

In the living room, I sweep my eyes over the room. I see three red eggs, two blue, five green, a gold egg and a silveregg. The gold and silver eggs always have money in them.

Soon I am finished with my Easter egg hunt. i count my eggs and money. I have 8 dollars and 15 eggs in total!

My daddy makes me some eggs with bacon and then I go upstairs to put my pretty yellow sundress on.

* * *

**Upstairs.**

"Mommy, will you take my braids down so I can have super curly hair, please?" I ask Momma. Last night after I washed my hair, Emmy French braided it. She says I have natural curly hair, but with the braids my hair will be twice as curly.

"Sure baby. Go sit on my bed and let me finish putting my makeup on. Then, I'll take them down. Ok?"

"Ok." I go to her room and sit on her bed. My baby doll Annabelle is laying on her bed. Anna has blue eyes and blonde hair. Emily showed me how to braid her hair so it will be curly too.

"Mom, can I bring Anna to church?"

"Yes, but you can only bring the outfit she is wearing. Nothing else." Momma tells me.

"Yes, ma'am." I go to my room and open Anna's closet. She has all kinds of dresses, like the red and green one for Christmas, the turkey outfit for Thanksgiving, and the pink and yellow dresses for Easter. I pick out the tellow dress to match mine and then put her sandles on.

"Are you ready to take your braids down?" Mom asks me.

"Yes." Mommy takes the braids down and them sprays my hair with hairspray so it will stay extra curly. Next, she puts a yellow headband in my hair and then tells me to sit down downstairs.

"Mama, can I call Emily to tell her Happy Easter?"

"Sure, but you won't be able to talk to her long because we'll have to leave for church."

"Ok, can I just tell her Happy Easter and ask her to come over after church?" I ask.

"Yes, you may do that."

I skip downstairs and find Daddy in the kitchen. I ask him to call Emmy and then sit down at the table to talk to her.

* * *

**At Emily's House. General P.O.V.**

Over at Emily's house she is just finishing up on getting ready when her phone rings. She smiles when she sees JJ's name on the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Emmy! Happy Easter!"_ JJ says.

"Happy Easter, Jen. What are you up too?"

_"I'm wait in' on Momma to finish getting ready for church." _JJ replies. _"Guess what!"_

"What?"

_"The Easter Bunny came last night! He even hide the eggs around the house for me to find!"_

"Did he? What else did he bring you?"

_"A soccer ball!"_ There's a pause where Emily can Sandy talking to JJ._ "Emmy are you gonna come over after church?"_

"I'm not sure what my mom has planned, but if I can get away then I'll come over. I can't promise anything though, ok?"

JJ sighs and then says, _"Ok. Mom says it's time to go."_

"All right, bug. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

* * *

**A couple of hours later. After church. JJ's P.O.V.**

After church the Jareau family gathers at Sandy and Michael's house for Easter lunch and the traditional Easter Egg Hunt.

"Ok guys, go sit in the kitchen with Aunt Amber and Aunt Maria." Sandy tells me and the younger kids.

After all the eggs are hid mommy comes back in and tells me that when can start the hunt.

**(This part kind of goes on without JJ's knowledge.)**

"This is stupid. I don't understand why I had to come." Madeleine mumbles. Although she was ungrounded for what happened almost a year ago, she's still in trouble. Not able to go to any extracurricular activities except her gymnastics practice.

"Madeliene Christina, you know exactly why you're here. This is a family event that you have been going to for your entire life. Now stop being a brat and stop trying to ruin this for your cousins and aunts and uncles."

Madeleine just rolls her eyes. "I'm eighteen, and I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to." She smarts off.

"Well, how about we test our your being 'eighteen and not having to listen to us' after you move out, get a job, buy an apartment, and pay your own bills, huh?" Jack asks.

That statement makes Madeleine go quiet as she just fold her arms and huffs.

"That's what I thought. As long as your in you live with your mom and I, you will obey our rules. You got yourself into this mess and now you just have to deal with the consequences." Jack said.

"Fine. Whatever." With that Madeleine gets up and goes inside the house.

**(Back to JJ's P.O.V.)**

After the Easter Egg Hunt is over, the adults say we need to eat some lunch before can open our eggs. Mommy gives me some turkey, mash potatoes and gravy and some corn.

It doesn't take long for me to get done eating and I go over in the grass where 'Lena and Brea are opening their eggs.

"Did you guys get any of the gold or silver eggs?" I ask my cousins.

"No, I didn't, but 'Len got a silver egg and a gold egg." Breanna says.

We open all of our eggs and make one big pile with the candy. We have M&amp;M's, skittles, twizzlers, and snickers bars.

"I'll give you all of my M&amp;Ms for your snickers." Elena says to Breanna.

"Ok, here." Brea takes all of the M&amp;M's and then gives Elena all of her snickers bars.

"Can I have some of you skittles for some of my twizzlers?" I ask.

"Yes. Here." We trade the candy.

"JJ, come here for a sec." My mom calls from the house.

I go inside and take the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, bug. I'm just leaving lunch with my mom. Do you still want me to come over?" _Emily asks.

"Yes, please." Yay! Emily's going to spend Easter with me! I'm so happy because that means she was able to get away from her mom.

_"All right, I'm be over in five minutes."_

"Ok, bye!" I say and then I hand the phone back to mommy. Then I sit down and watch the clock. When five minutes are up, Emily knocks at the door.

"Hi, Emmy! Come on, let's go to the backyard and you can have some of my candy."

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait! I wanna piggy back ride." Emily bends down and I climb on her back. She goes to the backyard and over to Elena and Breanna who are guarding my pile of candy.

* * *

**Here it is. I know I said ten reviews, but oh well.**

**IMPORTANT: I need middle names for the names Alexandrea, Maddison, and Jeremiah. I will give credit to those that I use in the next chapter as well as the A/N chapter**

**What did you think? Are Jack and Amber being too hard on Madeleine or would you be the same way?**

**Did any of you readers out there do something similar to JJ? Where you got with family members around your age and traded candy? Or did you keep all to yourself?**

**Please review guys! I really would like more than one. Things like 'good story' 'liked it' or 'hated it' or anything else would be fine!**

**Please let me know of my mistakes but don't go all out and say that my story is ride like a certain reader did. (I deleted those reviews from the A/N and chapter 16)**


	23. Summertime, Shots, and Movie Nights

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Emily: 14**

**Eli: 17**

**Rosa: 13**

**JJ: 8**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Hippiechic 81 for giving me the name: Jeremiah Luke.**

**and to**

**xxYoungWriterxx for giving me the names: Alexandrea Rose and Maddison Marie.**

**I also realize that I have a lot of kids with the middle Marie but let's just pretend that it's a popular name with with our families.**

* * *

**June 3rd, 1993.**

On June third JJ heads over to Emily's house. Sandy just told her that she needs to go to the doctor's to get her yearly shots.

JJ knocks on the big white door and waits patiently for someone to open it.

James opens the door and smiles at the younger girl.

"Hello JJ. Come in, Emily is upstairs in her room."

"Hi, Uncle J." JJ walks inside and goes upstairs.

"Emmy? Can you come to the doctors with me?"

"Why are going to the doctors, butterfly? Are you sick?" Emily asks comcerned.

"No." JJ climbs onto Emily's bed and crawls over to her.

"No? Then why are you going?"

"Cause Mommy says I hafta get my shots and I realy don't wanna go."

"Oh, come here." She pulls JJ over onto a hug.

"Can you come with me?"

"Sure, I will. What time are you leaving?"

"Mama said 3:30."

Emily glancesat the clock. It reads 3:09 p.m.

"Well, why don't we go back over to your house so we'll all be together when we need to leave?"

"Ok." JJ hops down and the two go back over to her house.

* * *

**At the Doctor's Office.**

JJ, Emily, and Sandy are in the waiting room of the doctor's office. JJ and Emily are playing Tic Tac Toe in JJ's notebook, using the seat in between them as a table.

"Jennifer Jareau?" A nurse says, walks into the room.

"That's us. Come on, baby, let's go." The three follow the nurse to a room where the nurse says the doctor will be in shortly.

"Emmy I don't want to get the shots."

"I know you don't, baby. But it'll be over before you know." Emily replies.

The doctor comes comes in with three shots and preps JJ's arm.

"Jen, look at me. Give me your hand," Emily takes her hand, linking their fingers. "and focus on me. Now, tell me something. What doc ou want to do when we get back home?" She nods subtlety at the doctor, telling him to do it.

"Can I come home with you and spend the night?" She asks.

"Sure. Do you want to have a movie night?"

"Can we watch Scooby-Doo?"

"Yes, we can do that. How about we have Uncle J make us grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner and then we can watch Scooby until we fall asleep? What do you want to do until then?"

"Um…can we go to the park? If my arm doesn't hurt too much?"

"Yep. We can do that. What about if your arm is hurting? Do you want of just start the movie night early?"

"Yes, can we get ice cream on the way home?" JJ directs that question to Sandy.

"Yes. Do you two just want to have a late lunch at McDonald's since you are just going to have grilled cheese for dinner?"

"Ohh yeah, let's do that."

"All right." The doctor says, putting a band aid on JJ's arm. "All done."

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. I didn't even feel anything." JJ says amazed.

"I know. I told you it would be over before you knew it." Emily taps the eight years old's nose and then let's JJ stand up.

"What are you two going to eat at McDonald's?" Sandy asks, as they walk to the car.

"I want a happy meal, please." JJ says.

"A cheese burger will. Em fine with me. Please and thank you." Emily adds as an after thought.

* * *

**Later that night. 7:45 p.m.**

JJ and Emily are upstairs watching Scooby-Doo in Emily's room when James walks in,

"Guys, your grilled cheeses are done."

"Can we eat then in here and have a picnic?" JJ asks.

"Thats fine with me as long as you two bring the plates back downstairs." James replies.

"We will. Thank you, Dad."

"No problem, Em. Do you want me to bring them up?"

"Yes, please."

"All right. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Milk, please."

"Ok, I'll be right back." James leaves and returns a few minutes later with the plates and drinks.

Two hours later Emily decides it bedtime for the younger girl.

"Jen, I think it's bedtime. Do you want me to tunk you in and sing you a song?

"Emmy? Can I sleep in here tonight?" She sounds scared and that concerns Emily.

"Why don't you want to sleep in your room?"

"Because I might have a bad dream again."

"A bad dream? When was the last time you had one?" Now she really is concerned.

JJ just shrugs. "I don't know. Like a month ago."

"A month ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot. Are you mad at me?"

"No, no of course not. Did you tell your mom or dad?"

JJ shakes her head. "I forgot." She repeats. "Are you gonna make me sleep by myself?" The little girl actually sounds scared, like she thins Emily would abandon her.

"No I'm not going to make you sleep by yourself. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes. Will you sing me a song?"

"Yeah I will. Get under the covers and scoot over here." JJ does as she's told and Emily reaches over to turn the lap off. Then she covers up too, and begins to sing the now famous bedtime song.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Please review and thanks again for the names. I'll have those up maybe later today or tomorrow.**

**Next: Halloween.**

**Then: New Year's Eve/Day '93-'94.**


	24. Happy Halloween

**It's Halloween time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eli: 16**

**Rosa: 15**

**JJ: 9**

**Emily: 15**

* * *

**October 31st, 1993. 6:30 p.m. General P.O.V.**

* * *

It's Hallowen time in the Jareau household. There are orange lights around the doors and windows. There's the Jack-O-Lanterns JJ and the others carved over the weekend sitting on the porch, and there is eeriy music floating throught the house.

Upstairs JJ is getting ready. She's going to be a butterfly and Emily is taking her trick-or-treating along sith James, while Eli and Ros help their parents to hand out candy to the kids.

"Mommy, are you almost done?" JJ asks. Sandy is fixing JJ's curly hair into a ponytail and the little girl is anxious to get the night started.

"Yes, I am. Just calm down ok, baby." Sandy slips the purple sparkly headband in JJ's hair and then turns her around.

"There. All done. Now let's go get some pictures and then you can call Emily." Sandy and JJ head downstairs where they take a few photos and then JJ calls Emily.

Once Emily arrives Sandy snaps a couple more of the two girls out on the porch with the Jack-'O-Lanterns and then they set off with James.

"Emmy, look at my pretty costume!" JJ says, as she skips down the sidewalk backwards.

"I know, I really like. You make a very pretty butterfly."

"Do you girls want to go to this house?" James points to the house up the walkway.

"Yeah, let's go." They go up and ring the doorbell. When the door opens JJ says,

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Mrs. Thomas smiles at the group of kids on her porch. "Well, what do we have here? Let's see, a fairy Princess, a lady bug, a butterfly, and a witch. Here you all go." Mrs. Thomas fills their bags with a couple handfuls of candy.

**JJ's P.O.V.**

After Mrs. Thomas' house we go over to Bella's house. Her mom is taking her Trick-or-Treating while her dad stays home with her baby brother. Kyle is only 3 months old and she said he's had a cold so her daddy is staying home with him.

Me and Emmy go to teh and knock on it. We're the only ones here right now, so Mr. Richard let's us in.

"Hi, Mr. Rick! Trick-or-Treat!"

"Hello, JJ and you must be Emily." He says to Emily.

"Yes, hello."

"Mr. Rick, do you like my butterfly costume?"

"Yes, I like it very much. In fact, Bella went as a lady bug this evening." He goes over to the table by the door. "Here you go. Anna decided we should hand out goody bags instead of candy this year."

I take the good bag and say thank-you to Mr. Rick. Then I look in the bag. I got a bouncy ball, a bracelet, necklace, and two rings.

"Look at my pretty necklace, Emmy." I pull out a blue necklace and a matching bracket. "Thank you, Mr. Rick."

"You're welcome, JJ. Happy Halloween." We all wave at him and then leave the house.

"Where are going next, Uncle J?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you just want got make a loop around the neighborhood?"

"Sure. Come on, Emmy!" I take Emmy's hand and walk ahead of Uncle J.

"Do you want to stop at Anabelle's house, Jen?" Emmy asks.

"Yeah! Let's go!" We head up the pathway to Anabelle's house. Anabelle is my friend from class. I'm in fourth grade this year and I have lots of new friends.

"Trick-or-Treat!" I say she Ana's mom opens the door.

"Well, lookie here. We have a very pretty butterfly, a bumble bee, and a fairy princess. Here you guys go. I have Reece's, M&amp;M's, and Smarties." Ooh, yay! I loovve Smarties.

"Thank you! Happy Halloween!" We all say. I run down the path to Emmy who's waiting with Uncle J.

After eight more stops my bag was getting heavy and it was getting cold outside.

"Uncle J, I'm cold. Can we go home?" I ask.

"Sure, baby." When we get home Emmy and Uncle J comes in with me.

"Momma, can I please go to Emily's and spend the night?" I ask.

"If it's ok with James. But it's a school night so you'll need to go to bed in about an hour, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. Uncle J may I please spend the night?"

"Sure you can, bug. Go get your clothes for tomorrow and some pjs and we'll leave right now."

"Can I just wear one of Emmy's shirts?"

"Yes, you can. Now hurry up please."

"I go upstairs and take my costume off, laying it on my bed. Then I grab my school back and put my jeans and butterfly shirt in it. I go to the bathroom and get my toothbrush then go back downstairs.

"I'm ready! Bye Mama, bye Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

**Emily's House.**

When we get to Emmy's house I change into one of her t-shirts and some pj pants. I'm in the bathroom jingling my loose tooth.

Then…

It comes out!

"Emmy! Emmy, look!" I run into her room and hold my tooth up. "I lost my toof." I say.

"Wow! I see that. You better put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy tonight."

"But what if she doesn't know where to come?" I ask.

"I'll be sure to call her and tell you're here tonight, deal?"

"Deal." I nod.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in and you can stick it under your pillow." We go to my room across the hall.

"Goodnight Jen. I love you." Emmy says, tucking me in and kissing my forehead.

"Love you too, Emmy. Goodnight."

* * *

**The next morning.**

The next morning I wake up with a big smile on face. The tooth fairy came last night! I still my hand under my pillow and pull out four whole dollars!

I run to Emmy's room and jump on her bed.

"Emmy! Wake up, the…" Jump. "Tooth…" Jump. "Fairy…" Jump. "Came…" Jump. "Last…" Jump. "Night!"

"Oh, Jen. I know you're excited, butterfly. But it's 5:30 and we still an hour and a half to sleep."

"But the tooth fairy came last night and gave me four whole dollars!"

"Come here bug. Let me see." I show her my money and then lay it on her nightstand.

"Do you wanna watch some TV or just go back to sleep?" She asks.

"I just wanna go back go sleep." I snuggle under the covers with her and fall back asleep.

* * *

**Here's the Halloween chapter. I'll try to have New Years Eve/Day up soon.**


	25. Happy New Year EveDay

**Bare with me as I try to make JJ more like a nine-year-old. I'm used to writing her as a little girl. This chapter will officially wrap up the year 1993, so please send me requests of what you want to read about in 1994.**

* * *

**Eli: 17**

**Rosa: 15**

**JJ: 9**

**Emily: 15**

* * *

**Breanna: 9**

**Elena: 9**

**Madeleine: 18**

* * *

**Kayleigh: 6**

**Rayleigh: 6**

* * *

"Mom? Can I stay up tonight and watch the New Years ball drop?" JJ asks.

"I guess so since you're older this year. But you'll still have to go to bed directly after."

"Yes, ma'am. Can I call Emily too?" Then adds. "If her mother's not dragging her away to something?"

"Yes, if you want to call her right now and ask if she wants to come over now you can." Sandy goes back to making dinner. They're going to have hamburgers and hot dogs which she is cooking inside on the stove.

"Ok!" JJ goes ever to the phone and dials Emily's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Em! My mom says you come over and watch the ball drop tonight if you want."

_"Jen, the ball drops at midnight, sweetie. That's way past your bedtime." Emily tells her causing the girl to beam._

"I know, but I asked and she said I can stay up as long as I go to bed right after. So will you come?"

_"Sure. I just have to let my dad know I'm going to gone."_

"Well, what about your mom? Doesn't she have some stupid dinner planned for you to go to?"

_"Yes, she probably does. But I'll just have my dad talk to her. I have to go. I'm going to tell him I'm coming over and then I'll you in a few minutes ok?"_

"Ok, Em. Bye."

_"Bye, bug."_ JJ hangs the phone up and then turns to her mom.

"Mom what are we having for supper?"

"We are having hamburgers and hot dogs. I'm trying to make it inside. We'll see how it turns out."

"Ok. I'm going upstairs to watch TV." JJ heads up the stairs to her room. All of her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins are coming so she decides to put on some nice clothes. After she's changed, Jj lays down on her bed to wait for Emily to arrive.

20 minutes later Emily walks upstairs.

"Hey, bug. What are you up too?" She asks. She sits her bag down in the closet and goes over to JJ's bed.

"I'm watching Scooby. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure." Emily puts her bag in the closet and goes to lay on JJ's bed.

* * *

**7:00 p.m.**

At 7:00 Sandy heads upstairs to tell the girls that supper is ready all they are doing is waiting on Maria and Caleb to get there.

"Mama, when are Aunt Maria and Uncle Caleb going to get here?"

"Aunt Maria just called and said they're leaving the house right now. Why don't you go down in the basement? Daddy finally got the lights working and we moved some couches and chairs down there. Cousin Brea and Cousin Elena are down there playing some games."

"Ok!" JJ grabs Emily's hand and takes her downstairs to the basement. JJ's basement is about half the size of Emily's and has two couches and some chairs to sit in. The kids corner had books and crayons along with some board games.

"Em, do you wanna play the Hungry Hippo game?"

"Sure. Brea, 'Lena, do you want to play that game too?"

"Yes! Come on, 'Len. Let's go." The two girls go over and the game begins.

After playing for another hour, everybody finally arrives. The girls head upstairs where they have supper and play with noise and confetti.

"Kids, you need to save some of the confetti for midnight. You can pop them later when the ball drops." Jack says.

"Hey, Jen. Why don't you and I go upstairs and take a little nap?" Emily suggests.

"But I want to stay up. I get to watch the ball drop, remember?"

"I know that. But you're always super tired and I don't think you can make it that long without resting just a little bit."

"Emily, Michael and I have already tried, but she's stubborn and insists she can stay up." Sandy says smiling.

"Jenny." Emily sing-songs. "Why don't you want to go rest for a little bit?"

"Because I wanna watch the ball drop."

"Well, how about if I set your alarm for 11:30? That way if we fall asleep we'll be woke up. And if we don't we'll till be rested."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, come on." The two head upstairs. Michael looks to his wife and the other grown ups in the room.

"See? Didn't I tell you Emily would be able to get her upstairs?" He smiles as he walks into the kitchen.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Upstairs JJ and Emily are watching _The Little Mermaid_.

"Bug, I set the alarm for 11:30, so we'll wake up if we fall asleep."

"Ok. Come lay down with me." JJ replies.

Emily pushed play on the VCR and layed down in JJ's bed. Soon the movie was over and JJ was fast asleep. Emily scooted down in the bed and fell asleep too.

* * *

**11:30 p.m. December 31st, 1993.**

The alarm went off and Emily tapped the off button.

"Jen, it's time to wake up."

"Mm. What time is it?"

"11:33 p.m. We have exactly 27 minutes left of the year 1993."

"Let's go downstairs and watch the ball drop!" JJ yells, jumping out of bed and going downstairs.

Michael and Sandy along with the other adults have the TV turned to the news channel which was airing in New York City.

Emily sits down on the couch and pulls JJ into her lap. "11:36 p.m. and counting." Emily announces.

At 11:59 p.m. everyone starts counting down.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

* * *

**January 1st, 1994. 12:00 a.m.**

Happy New Years! The ball drops, and everyone inside the house shoots the confetti into the air.

"Happy New Year, Emmy!"

"Happy New Year, Jen."

The couples all share their first kiss of the years causing the little kids to squeal and yell,

"Ewwww!" In chorus.

"All right, all right. Little kids need to be in bed. I love you guys. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mama. Night, Aunt Maria, Aunt Amber, Uncle Caleb and Uncle Jack." JJ calls out.

She received partings in the same way and then EMily and JJ made their way back upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

**Here's the New Years chapter.**

**Please give me ideas about what your want to read because I have ran out of ideas.**

**Review please!**


	26. Emily's 15th Birthday

**All right guys! Here is Emily's 15th birthday! I went and saw Pitch Perfect 2 Saturday night! I'm so happy that I got to see my girls, Fat Amy, Beca, and Chloe. (So glad Chloe and Beca have gotten closer AND Beca was actually happy to see Aubrey.)**

**This chapter has very minor 'bad' words. Like one word appears once or twice.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

On March 10th 1994 Emily woke up early. It was finally her 15th birthday and she was very excited. She gets up and goes downstairs. Since today is a Thursday that means Emily will still have to go to school. She's looking forward to this afternoon when the Jareaus and her Dad throw her a birthday party.

After getting dressed Emily walks downstairs where her dad made her a special birthday breakfast. Orange juice, French toast, whip cream, and strawberries. The first time she ever had this was when she was two, and although she was barely able to eat the French toast, she still enjoyed.

"Morning, Daddy." She says as she sits down at the counter and James put the plate in front of her.

"Good morning, baby. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Emily eats her breakfast and finishes just as the phone begins to ring. She knows there's only one person who would be calling this early in the morning so she hurries to rinse her hands off before taking the phone from her dad.

"Hello?"

_"Happy Birthday, Emmy!"_ JJ says excitedly. Emily wonders how she's able to have so much energy this early in the morning.

"Thank you, baby."

_"Are you on your way over? I wanna show you your party decorations."_

"Yes, I'm on my way right now. I just need to get my shoes and bag, ok."

_"OK! Bye!"_ JJ hands up and Emily does the same.

"Are you going over there early?" James asks.

"Yeah, apparently JJ wants to show me the party decorations so I'm going over to see them and I'll just hang out for the next 15 so minutes." Emily grabs her bag after putting her coat and gloves on and then heads over to JJ's.

* * *

**JJ's House. 7:30 a.m.**

After walking into the house Emily drops her back on the couch and hands her coat on the coat hanger. She walks into the kitchen where she's nearly knocked down from JJ giving her a hug.

"Hi Jen."

"Happy Birthday, Em."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Do you want to see your party decorations?" JJ asks, jumping up and down.

"Sure. Where're they at?"

"Down in the basement. Daddy put up all the tables and chairs and it's decorated really cool." JJ grabs her hand and starts dragging to the basement door.

"Come on, I wanna show you before we hafta leave for school."

"All right, let's go." The two go downstairs and look at the decorations. The color theme is black, red, and silver. There's a 'Happy Birthday' banner hanging on the wall and on the tables are red and black plates and cups with silver spoons and forks.

"Do you like them?" Just asks.

"Yes I do. I like them very much." Emily replies.

"Uncle James let me pick out the color of the balloons. He said I can help him blow them up." JJ says excitedly.

"Well, I bet you'll be good at that. Do I get to help too?"

"Yes." Before JJ could say anything else, Sandy comes down and tells them it's time for school.

Since it's cold out, Michael offers to drive the kids to school before going to work.

* * *

**At East Allegheny High School. 10:30 a.m. 3rd period.**

It was almost lunchtime at the high school and Emily had yet to see any of her friends aside from a few brief moments this morning.

Her friends, Caiden, Alex, and Audrie, meet her in the cafeteria.

"Hey Em!" Caiden shouts from across the room. He waves Emily and Adie over to the table he and Alex are sitting at.

"Happy Birthday, Emily! I can't believe your birthday is two months before all of ours." Caiden says. Emily's birthday is in March whereas Caiden, Alex, and Audrie's birthdays are in May.

"Hey Em, are you still having your party at that kid's house? Which I still don't get. I mean you're fifteen now, why would you want to hang with a little kid anyway?" Alex mumbles.

"Ok first of all her name is JJ, not 'kid'. Second, yes I am having my party at her house. And third, I don't care if she's a lot younger than me, I'm not going to quit hanging out with her just because I'm in high school." Emily sighs and leans back in her chair, taking the carton of chocolate milk from her tray and opening it.

Alex rolls her eyes and huffs. "Well, I've been friends with my sister for a whole eight years, but she understands that I'm not going to hang out with her as much."

"Alex, I know your sister, ok. I also know that you were anything but nice when telling her you wouldn't hang out 'as much'." Emily puts quotation marks around the words 'as much' as Alex was very hateful when it came to explaining to Allyson that she wasn't going to hang out as much.

Alex opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by Caiden. "All right, that's enough! Alex come on. It's Em's birthday and the last thing you need to do is ruin it by starting another argument about who she chooses to have as friends. And besides, I've met JJ before. She's a sweet little girl and you'd love her once you actually get to know her."

"Listen Alex, you can either lose the attitude or you can just not come to my party. That's up to you." Emily takes another sip of her milk and then continues. "But I'm not going to let you ruin the whole day because you want to be snobby and critics my abilities to choose age appropriate friends."

"Whatever." Alex simply replies. She then stands, takes her tray, and walks away from the table.

* * *

**That afternoon. 4:30 p.m.**

That afternoon after school, Michael came to get Emily and her friends while James stayed and helped set up the last minute decorating.

Once Emily and her guests arrived she took them downstairs in the basement.

"Wow, I don't think I've been here since they fixed the basement up." Caiden says as he and Aubrie look around the basement.

Caiden often babysits JJ and brings his sister Alicia over to play with her.

"Yeah they did this a few months ago." Emily replies. She looks over at a table filled with presents. Caiden adds his, Adie's, and Alicia's presents to the pile.

"Em, do you and Caid wanna play some before its time for burgers and hot dogs?"

"Sure we do. Why don't you ask Emily if she wants to play though? It is her birthday after all."

"Ok, Em do you wanna play with us after you get done with your English homework?"

"Actually I don't have any homework tonight, so we can go play for a while before it's time for supper."

"Ok! Let's play hide-'n-go-seek! You can be it and me and Caid can show Adie our secret hiding place." JJ, Caiden, and Audrie go upstairs with Emily trailing behind them. She gives them a ten second head start and then starts counting.

* * *

**Beginning of the party. 5:45 p.m.**

Since it was just Caiden and Audrie that had come over, they didn't have to wait for anyone. So at 5:00, James and Michael starts the grill and begins cooking the hot dogs and hamburgers. It's an unusually warm afternoon, allowing the young teens and JJ to go outside.

"Hey Jen, do you want to show Caid and Adie our treehouse?" Emily asks the younger girl. JJ frowns at the suggestion.

"No, that's supposed to be our special place. No one else can know about it."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I forgot we made that deal." She wraps her arms around the younger girl. "Now come on. I think the burgers are done."

The girls and Caiden go over and eat supper. After that it's time for cake, ice cream, and presents.

"Hey Jen, come here." JJ comes over and climbs into Emily's lap. Emily pulls the young girl's hair back with one and then gets ready to make a wish. Once she's done, the two blow out the 15 black and red candles that are in the cake.

It's been like this ever since the first birthday Emily celebrated with the Jareaus. JJ would help her blow the candles our and then help open the bigger presents.

After opening all the presents, Emily lays them out and begins to look through them. James bought her a diamond necklace and JJ had made her a friendship bracelet.

Emily opens the last bag, a pink one and pulls out a piece of paper. It's a drawing done by Alicia. It's of her, JJ, Emily, and Caiden at the park. Caiden and JJ are in the sandbox making a castle while Emily is pushing Alicia in the swings.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Later that night after packing up her gifts, Emily bid a good night to the Jareau family.

"Goodnight Emmy. Happy birthday, I love you." JJ says.

"I love you too, butterfly. Thank you for the bracelet. I really liked and I promise to wear it everywhere."

Emily and James walk back to the car and go home.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end. I wanted to get it up tonight.**

**i just wanted to let you guys know that I'll try my best to update more often this summer. I'm done with school next Wednesday. (Yay!)**

**Anyways give me five reviews and I'll try to update faster.**


	27. Easter Troubles

**Here is another Easter chapter. I put a twist on it and we'll have some trouble with Madeleine.**

**I want to let you know that I deaged Madeleine a little bit. She's 16 going on 17 now and was around 15 when Jacob attacked JJ.**

**Thsi chapter is for HaleyAlex2013.**

* * *

"Mom," JJ calls out as she enter the kitchen. She's dressed in her pajamas as she has yet to eat breakfast. "Can I call Emily and see if she wants to come to church with us?"

"l guess you can. But Emily may already be planning to go to church with her mom and dad."

"Ok." After dialing her number, JJ sits down to talk.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Em! Happy Easter!"

She hears Emily laugh over the phone. _"Happy Easter, baby. What are you up too?"_

"Mommy says I can ask you if you can to church with us."

_"I guess I can do that."_

"Yay! Can you come over right now?"

_"Sure, let me tell my dad and then I'll come over, ok?"_

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." JJ hangs up and then finishes her breakfast.

"Mama, Emmy says she needs to tell her dad and then she's coming over. Can I go unlock the door for her?"

Sandy looks up from the eggs she's cooking. "Sure sweetheart. When you're done, go brush your teeth and wash your face okay? Then I'll be up to help you put your dress on."

JJ goes and unlocks the door and just makes it back the kitchen when Emily walks in.

"Hi Em!" JJ repeats.

"Hey bug."

"Oh, Emily you're here. Could you help JJ put her dress on? I'm still cooking breakfast."

"That's not a problem. Come on, butterfly, let go get your dress and then you can show me what the Easter bunny brought you." The two go upstairs and JJ finishes her routine of getting ready.

Once that's done, JJ and Emily sit back down her bed.

"The Easter bunny brought me some candy and a bunny. Look he even has blue fur, the same color as my eyes." JJ holds the stuffed animal out for Emily to see.

"That is a very pretty bunny rabbit. What are we going to do at church?"

"We're gonna have an Easter egg hunt."

"Really?" JJ nods. "Well that sounds like fun."

Half an hour later the Jareaus and Emily leave for church.

* * *

**At church. 11:10 a.m. Sunday School.**

"Em, can you come to the park with me?"

"Sure, bug. Is that where the Easter egg hunt with be?"

"Yes. My friend Alexis and Taylor are coming with their big brother Jonathan."

"Well, I don't know if I will be able to actually go on the hunt with you, but I can see if I can watch. How's that sound?"

"Ok, I guess that's alright." JJ sits down in the room filled with other young boys and girls. There's a few teenagers who are there to help with the toddlers in the egg hunt.

After a few more minutes, the Sunday school teacher walks in. They talk about what the rules are such as don't wander off, stay on your side of the hunting area, and play nicely. After the morning prayer, the teachers load the church bus and head over to the park.

At the park the kids were separated into three groups: toddler, ages 1-3, pre-k, ages 4-5, and elementary, ages, 6-10.

"Em, can you help me?"

"I think I need to help one of the little kids, but I'll help you with egg hunt at your house, ok?"

"Can I help too?" JJ asks. She's standing next to her friends, Alexis and Taylor, waiting for the whistle to be blown signaling the start of the egg hunt.

"You don't want to go with your group?"

JJ shakes her head. "No, I can get eggs at home. I wanna help Lilli get some eggs." Lillianna **(pronounced like -_Anna_\- in Arianna) **is a little girl who is 20 months old. This year is the first year she will be old enough to participate in the egg hunt.

"Ok, but you need to ask your Sunday school teacher first." JJ nods and runs off to find her teacher. A monent later she comes back but goes to stand beside Emily who moved to the toddlers' group.

"Ok, does everyone have their baskets ready?" The teacher, Ms. Riley, calls out. She's met with enthusiastic groups of kids yelling. They take off in different directions.

"Come on, Lilli." JJ says excitedly. "Let's go get some eggs!"

"Eggs! Go!" The toddler wraps her fist around JJ's finger.

"Yeah! Eggs! Let's go!" The eggs for the toddler group aren't as spread out as the others, making picking them up a lot easier.

It only takes half an hour for the egg hunt to be over with. JJ helped Lilli get nine eggs in all.

Once they are back at church the Sunday school teacher puts in a movie and gives everyone a snack while the other teacher, Miss Lisa, put the group of toddlers and preschoolers down for nap time.

* * *

**Back at the Jareau Household.**

"Mom, when are Aunt Amber and Uncle Jack getting here?"

"I'm not sure, baby. They should be here in the next few minutes though. They're coming for lunch."

At exactly 12:30 p.m. everyone sits down for Easter Sunday lunch. After lunch the family sits down to rest before setting up the Easter egg hunt.

"Em, do you want to come outside with me?"

"Not right now, bug. Let's just rest for a few minutes okay? Then we can get the egg hunt ready."

"Ok." JJ walks into the kitchen to get her ice tea before a coming back into the living room.

At 1:30 the adults go outside to get the egg hunt started.

"Ok, this year we are going to do something different." Michael starts. He's sitting at the kitchen island surrounded by the little kids.

"This year we will have teams instead of everyone having their own baskets, there will be groups of two with only one basket. Does that sound okay to everyone?"

Michale is met with enthusiastic 'yeahs'.

"All then, Breanna and Elena, you will make up one team. Kay and Rayleigh, will make up another team and JJ, who do you want your partner to be?"

"I want Emily to help me."

Michael nods. "Ok everyone grab your baskets, the eggs are hidden and you can go outside now." The groups of little kids take off outside and start the hunt.

Surprisingly, it only takes about twenty minutes for the kids to find all of the eggs.

"Mommy, look! I got the golden egg!" JJ shouts. She opens it up and finds a piece of paper in it.

"What does it say, Jen?" Emily asks her. She pulls the younger girl into her lap and looks over JJ's shoulder.

"It says 'See Nana and Papa for you surprise.'"

"Well, go over there and see what we got."

JJ goes over and receives a ten dollar bill.

"That is for this weekend when we go to _Toys 'R Us. _You can buy anything you'd like too." JJ's grandma tells her.

"Yay! Thank you Nana. Thank you Papa." JJ gives her grandparents a hug and then goes back to Emily.

"Em, look! Nana gave me ten whole dollars for _Toys 'R Us_!"

"I see that. What are you going to buy? Do you know?"

"No, I don't know. Can you come with us?"

"I don't think I'll be able too, sweetie. I think my mom wants me to have lunch with her this Saturday."

"Aw." JJ scrunched up her nose.

"Hey, how about we go into the living and open our eggs and see how many we found?"

"Okay! Can I go get the ones the Easter bunny brought me?"

"Sure. Are they upstairs?" JJ nods and hops down off of Emily's lap. "Go get them and I'll wait for you in the living room."

As JJ skips up the stairs and the rest of the family go to the living room, no one notices Madeleine slipping up the stairs after her.

* * *

**Upstairs in JJ's room. JJ's P.O.V.**

I go upstairs and into my room to get my eggs. I look around my room and see them on my window seat. Once I have my basket I turn around and see my cousin Maddie.

"Maddie? What're you doing?"

"I want to make one thing clear to you, little girl." Maddie comes over and traps me between her and my window seat.

"You have ruined my life. If you had just kept your mouth shut about Jake, then he would still be here. He wouldn't have had to run from the police!"

"Maddie, leave me alone! I don't want to talk about that!"

"Well too bad, we're going to. It's all your fault. If you had just kept your mouth shut. He didn't even do anything! You were probably asking for it anyways!"

"Madeleine! Leave me alone!" I yell and try to push her away.

"No! I won't leave you alone! I'm going to make your life miserable just like you made mine miserable. You deserve every bit of it!"

Downstairs Emily realizes that JJ has not come back down stairs yet. She gets up from the couch and goes upstairs.

She reaches JJ's room in time to see the teen slap JJ across the face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I hear Emily yell. My cheek hurts a lot and I start to cry. Madeleine moves away when she sees Emily come into my room and I use that as my chance to run to her.

"She's your cousin Madeleine!"

"She's just a spoiled little brat that gets away with everything. She ruined my life! My parents treat me like shit and my boyfriend had to leave town just to keep from getting arrested for something he didn't do!" Madeleine yells at Emily.

"Jen, go downstairs, ok? You don't need to be up here." Emily tells me.

I shake my head no. "I don't wanna, Em."

Emily bends down in front of me and lowers her voice. "I know, sweetie. But I need you to go downstairs ok? Just for a few minutes."

I sigh and realize that I can get my Uncle Jack to come up here. "Ok, I'll go." I run out of the room and down the stairs.

**General P.O.V.**

"What the hell, Madeleine?" Emily says, stepping into the room. "She's your cousin. She doesn't need for you to blame her for Jacob's mistakes, she needs for you to protect her. To understand that Jacob did something wrong and to be on her side for it."

"No what needs to happen is for JJ to quit being the spoiled brat she is. She needs to grow up. To fight her own battles." Madeleine moves closer to Emily.

"She's nine years old! She isn't supposed to cross the street without an adult present let alone is she able to fight her own battles. She-" Smily starts in but is cut off.

"You know, one of these days you're going to realize that's all she is. A spoiled brat who gets away with anything. You're going to get tired of her but when you decide to let go? Well, then you will realize she won't let you go."

"She's going to get you in trouble too one of these days. And you're going to wish you had done something about it."

Before Emily can reply, Jack makes his presence known.

"Ahem. Madeleine Christina Jareau. What's going on up here?"

Madeleine quickly sobers up and puts on the 'good girl' act. "Daddy," she smiles. "Emily and I were just talking."

"Really?" Jack raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Is that all?" The truth is, he was standing outside since she called JJ a spoiled brat and said she needs to stand up for herself, but wants to give Maddie a chance to come clean.

"Yes, that's all." Madeleine replies.

"JJ," Jack says and the young blonde steps out from behind him going over to Emily and holding her hand.

"Is that what was going on up here?"

"No," JJ replies. "She said I ruined her life and I deserved what happened. Then she slapped my face." JJ touches her right cheek which has a slight red-mark from Madeleine hitting her.

"Mhm. I thought so. Come on Madeleine. We're going home."

"But Dad!" Maddie starts to protest. "You're not even going to hear my side of the story?"

"Oh I will. Just not here. We can go home, discuss this, and your punishment if one is needed." Jack leads the teenager down the stairs and into the living room.

"Amber, honey, we need to go. It seems like we need to have a talk with our oldest child."

Amber sighs, she wishes Madeleine would just for once keep her promise that she'll be good.

"Ok, Brea, 'Lan. Let's go, get your baskets and go load up."

"But Mom," Elena protests. "Why do we have to leave just 'cause Maddie is being bad?"

"She's ringtone Amber." Michael speaks up. "Let her and Breanna stay for the afternoon. There's no need to cut their fun short just because you're having trouble with Madeleine."

Amber sighs and nods. "Ok you're right. Brea, you and 'Lena be good for Uncle Mic and Aunt Sandy, okay? And we'll see you later tonight."

"Ok Mama. Bye!" Breanna calls out.

"Come young lady. You, your father, and I are going to have long talk about what happened today." Madeleine is protesting, saying she didn't do anything wrong and that it was JJ's fault as she is taken out of the house.

"Jenny, baby, what happened upstairs. What did Madeleine do to you?" Sandy asks.

JJ, who is once again sitting in Emily's lap, raises her head from Emily's shoulder. "She said I ruined her life, and that I deserved what happened, then she hit me."

"Oh, my poor baby. Are you ok? Do you need some ice for your cheek?"

"No it doesn't even hurt that bad. But can we count my eggs now, Emmy? I wanna know how many we found."

"Sure we can. How about I go get the eggs this time." Emily stands and goes to JJ's room. Once she's back she dumps the basket of eggs onto the carpet and helps JJ count them.

Theres 16 in all, eight from the Easter bunny, and eight that were found in the yard.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seems abrupt. The arguing part isn't at all what I wanted to be, but it's after midnight, I'm tired, and I've put this off long enough.**

**HaleyAlex2013: I will have the chapter where Emily is injured or sick up soon! Hope you liked this one!**

**Please review!**


	28. Madeleine's Trip

**As it says in the title, this chapter is based solely around Madeleine. It's set about 10 minutes after Amber, Jack, and Maddie leave Sandy and Michael's house.**

**_Hippiechic81_: Although I'm not going to send her a mental hospital or a juvenile detention center, she will be going somewhere.**

**I wanted to go ahead and get this up, I am working on the Christmas chapters for Get Ready and will try to have them up or at least one up sometime next week.**

**I want to say thanks to: _HaleyAlex2013_, _Aaliayah13_, and ****_xxYoungWriterxx_****.**

**And a big thanks to _Hippiechic81_ who has reviewed each and every chapter.**

**This is more of a filler chapter so…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jareau Household, (Jack and Amber). General P.O.V.**

Once Jack and Amber arrive back at their house, Madeleine stomps upstairs and to her room.

Jack sighs as her throws the key on the counter and turns to his wife.

"Amber…" He says trailing off.

"I know, Jack, I know. It's just…I didn't think it would actually come down to this."

"I don't like it any more than you do babe, but we've tried everything. We tried to get her to talk to us, we've tried grounding her, and we've even tried making her go to a therapist. But nothing has worked."

"Maybe what she needs is a little tough love. Now how about this: how about we put in a movie, and afterwards we'll…have the talk with her."

Amber nods and heads to the living room to find a movie to put in. As she's looking through the bookcase she begins to wonder where her and Jack went wrong with raising Madeleine.

She's wondering where the sweet little girl of hers went. She remembers when it was Breanna and Elena's third birthday, Maddie was ten and had spent the entire day doing whatever the twins wanted too. She remembered when Maddie still called her 'mommy'. She was Daddy's girl and Mommy's Princess from day one and Amber couldn't imagine where that little girl went.

At first she had put it off as teenager drama. But then she noticed little things, like Madeleine blowing off her sisters to go hang our with Jacob. Amber and Jack's first impression of the boy was that he was great. He had manners, didn't cuss, and he dressed nicely.

That only lasted about a month. After the first month was when Madeleine started blowing off spending time with she sisters in favor of handing with Jacob and his friends. Madeleine came home one night a whole half hour past her curfew which was 10:30 (p.m.). She smelled like alcohol but insisted that a friend of Jacobs spilled some on her.

Then there was the time Amber arrived home from work. She found Jack and Madeleine in a heated discussion in the kitchen. She got in there just in time it hear Madeleine cuss at Jack and then stomp up to her room.

"Babe, did you pick out a movie?" Jack asks, interrupting his wife's thoughts.

"Yes, I picked Maddie's favorite." Amber holds up a movie Maddie has loved since it came out at stores.

"Well do you want to put that in and I'll go see if she's cooled off enough to talk to us?" Jack suggests.

Amber nods and pops the vcr movie into the player while Jack goes upstairs. He pauses outside her door and listens in. He knows he shouldn't do it, shouldn't invade her privacy like this, but he can't help it.

"I know, Jake! They're being so unfair! I mean come on, the little brat ruins everything and then I'm the one that gets into trouble!" He can hear Maddie putting extra emphasis on 'I'm' and talking to what seems to be her boyfriend Jacob. Jack holds back the anger he feels towards the other young man, the same young man that might as well have stolen his niece's innocence.

He quickly knocks on the door and he can hear her tell the person on the phone that someone's at the door.

The door opens and Madeleine frowns when she sees it's her father. But she quickly smiles and puts on the good girl act again.

"Hi, Daddy. What's up?"

Jack smiles back, "Hey princess, mom and I put on a movie downstairs if you want to come watch it with us. It's your favorite."

"Ok, let's go." Madeleine says, thinking if she can get them to forget about earlier, then she won't be in trouble.

The two walk downstairs and sit on the couch. Jack and Amber both have a hard time watching the movie because they are both anxious about the talk they need to have with Madeleine, and when it's over, Jack switches the TV off.

"Maddie, sweetheart, your Dad and I have something we want to discuss with you." Amber starts out gently.

Maddie, not knowing where this was going, just nods. "Ok…what-what is it? Is it about this afternoon? What happened with JJ? Because I'm sorry I lost my temper, and I'm sorry I hit her, it's just…she makes me so mad sometimes."

"It is-it is about that actually. And how you've been acting these past couple of years. And Dad and I just want to know why. What's going on with you? Is it school? Has something happened and you just don't want to tell us?"

"Is that what this is about?!" Madeleine asks her anger getting the best of her. "I keep telling you that nothing happened! I'm fine, school is fine. Everything is fine!" She stands up and makes a move for the stairs but is stopped by Jack.

"Madeleine, just sit down and talk to us."

"No! I don't want to talk! Just tell me what there is to tell me!"

"We just want to help you! And if you won't let us or Dr. Robert help then we have no choice but to get you some real help."

"Real help. What are you talking about?"

"This will help you. It'll give you a chance to get better and to sort through the things you're dealing with." Amber says. She looks to Jack and nods at him. He goes to the kitchen and gets the pamphlet for a place called: _Wingate Wilderness Therapy._

"You can go here and you can get better. This place will help you. You'll go, work through your problems, and then you can come home at the end of the summer." Jack tells her, handing her the pamphlet.

"This is wilderness boot camp! You're going to send me to some stupid camp in the woods so I 'can get better'? I don't need to get better! I told you, I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me!" Madeleine argues back.

"Dad and I think this is best for you, Maddie."

Madeleine scoffs, "And what do you mean 'I come back at the end of summer'?"

"You'll leave the day after school ends. You'll be gone for the entire summer, and at the end, if you've made enough progress, then you graduate, and you can come home." Amber tells her.

Madeleine is quiet as she takes this in. Then she remembers something. A couple of years ago when all let this crap got started, Amber and Jack threatened to send her with her grandparents on end father's side. They were strict andbitter people. The no-nonsense, no-attitude kind of people.

Madeleine had worked her way out of going by putting on her good girl act. She took a deep breath and made her voice small, fragil, hoping to get out if it again.

"I'm sorry about what happened today, Mommy. JJ just makes me so angry, and I lose me temper with her sometimes. Please just-just don't send me away. Take me back to Dr. Roger t and I'll talk to him. But, please, don't make me go, Mommy."

Amber just sighs. As much as she would like to believe her, she can't, not after what happened today.

"Madeleine, you got physical with her today. And it's not just today. It's the two and half years. Ever since you started dating Jacob, you've started having this-this attitude. You started blowing off your sisters, you have an attitude when your around your other family members."

"The decision has been made Madeleine, you leave the fist of June, we will come visit you every chance we get. It'll be over before you know and then you'll be home." Jack tells her.

"Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, but, one more thing."

"What could you possibly have to say still?" Madeleine asks with a bit of an attitude.

"Until you leave this summer, we are…grounding…you. You'll go to school and come straight home everyday and your curfew on the weekends will be knock back half an hour." Maddie's curfew as of now is 10:00 p.m. It goes up half an each year. 14: 9:00 p.m., 15: 9:30 p.m., and 16: 10:00 p.m., etc.

"Ugh! Fine! Just so you know, you've both ruined my life. What are my friends going to think? Huh? Being sent to-to boot camp for the summer? Being sixteen and having to come home at 9:30 for now on?"

"Well, sweetheart, if they are really, and truly your friends, then this trip won't change the way they look at you." Amber tries to reason but Maddie is already walking up the steps to her room.

"She hates us!" Amber says. "She hates us and isn't going to forgive us."

"No, no, no. Babe, she's just upset. She may be mad at us, but she's going to realize, she needs to realize what she's being doing and the way she's been treating her sisters and cousin is not okay. She's upset, really upset, but hopefully she'll get over it. Okay?"

Jack wrapps his arms around his wife and kisses her forehead.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later. ****East Allegheny ****Airport, Gate 6, 7:55 a.m.**

"Maddie? Maddie, would you like Dad and I to wait with you at the gate?" Amber asks.

It's June first and Madeleine plane takes off at 8 a.m. The flight will be around four hours long and it will be about a week before Jack and Amber can go visit her. She will need time to adjust to being away and get to know the rules at the camp.

"Nope. I'll be fine mom. Just leave me alone, that's what's going to happen the whole summer anyways, right?"

"Madeleine, your mother and I just want what's best for you. Now, please, we don't want you to get on the plane when you're angry with us."

"What ever Dad. I'm not mad, okay."

Before Jack can reply, Madeleine's plane is called and she picks up her carry-on bag and walks away.

Amber sighs, "Let's go see our other babies, and we can hope she feels differently by the end of the week."

* * *

**Like I said, this is a filler chapter. I'm now working on the Christmas chapter for Get Ready without any more interruptions.**

**Please review!**


	29. Going to Camp

**I didn't realize I had already had this set in June, so instead of her going to school, it will be Emily going to camp for a couple of weeks in the summertime.**

**I think I may put my story Get Ready on hold until I get done with this story. I don't have very many chapters left in this story.**

* * *

**Wednesday June 15th, 1994. Around 8 in the morning.**

Monday morning Emily woke up for camp. She got ready ready and then grabbed a small backpack and slipped a couple of notebooks and her sketch pens in it. Her friend Audrie likes to draw and had asked her to bring them.

Looking out her window she say the dark and gloomy clouds in the sky and decided to slip her umbrella and jacket into the bag as well. She grabs her overnight bag and backpack, and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen where her dad was making breakfast and laid her bags down beside the chair.

After she ate breakfast, she made her way out the door to her car. Since the bus that will take her to the campsite was waiting at her school, her dad decided it would be okay to for her to drive.

"Emily," Her dad says once she's in the car and has rolled the window down. "I want you to take this." He hands her a cell phone which she slips into the bag.

"Now, this phone is to be used in emergencies only, okay? I called Mrs. Jareau and she said JJ will be at the as well."

"I need you to watch over her, okay? And the phone is for her too. I put my cell, our home, and Mr. and Mrs. Jareau's cell numbers in there. If either of you get sick, or just want to come home early, that's what the phone is for."

"Okay, thank you Dad. I need to go. I'm supposed to pick up some coffee for Adie and I." James nods and watches his daughter pull out of the drive way.

After getting coffee and loading her bags onto the bus, Emily sees she is early, so she goes to the cafeteria to get some food.

The cafeteria isn't as full as it usually is, but it is filled with kids of all ages.

There's three busses that will bring the kids to the camp. And there are three sections of the camp. Kids' camp for ages 4-8 Tween camps for ages 9-11 and Teens' camp for ages 12-17.

Bus one will have the children for the kids' camp, bus two for the tween camp, and bus three the teens.

Emily looks for a familiar face and spots JJ at a table with some kids her age. She sneaks over to the table and wraps her arms around her.

"Em! You're here!" JJ squeals and wraps her arms around Emily.

"Hey bug. Are you ready to go camping?" JJ nods her head excitedly.

"Guess what, Bug."

"What?"

"My dad talked to your camp counselor and she said you can bunk with us if you want." Emily tells the younger girl.

"Really? Yay! Can I ride the bus with you too?"

"I don't think so. You need to ride with your group and then you can come to my cabin. Okay?"

"Okay. What are we gonna do at the cabin? Mr. Aaron says today is a free day. We're gonna go over the rules, and learn which cabin we're staying in and then we'll go swimming."

"Well, you'll probably need someone to walk you over to my camp and then you can put your bags in our cabin. Then I guess we can go swimming."

After about 20 more minutes of waiting the buses are all loaded up. Once they arrive at the campsite, Emily's bus full of kids unload their things in their cabin.

* * *

**Campsite, Cabin 4.**

After everyone goes over the rules and actives for the next day, the campers are told which cabins they will be staying in, and then are dismissed to settle in.

In cabin 4 Emilys friends Alex and Audrie are staying with her and JJ.

"I can't believe I have to stay in this cabin with that little baby for an entire week." Alex complains as she takes her clothes out of her bag and puts it in the dresser the camp provides.

"Oh, get over it, Alex. So what, she's staying with us. If she was a couple of years older, then she would be at the campsite anyways." Audrie says.

"Yeah, Alex. You knew there was a chance that JJ was going to be bunking with us." Emily says. She's pissed at Alexandra because she hasn't had one nice thing to say about JJ since meeting her. "I told both of you that I was going to have my dad talk to her camp counselor about it."

Alex just rolls her eyes and throws her suitcase under the bottom bunk of her and Adie's bunk beds.

Before Emily can say anything else, there's a knock at the door. Emily opens it and sees JJ with her camp counselor, Mr. Aaron.

"Hi Em! This is Mr. Aaron. He says he needs to talk to Ms. Taylor so he knows it's alright for me to stay here."

"I'll watch her, Em." Adie volunteers. "You go find Mr. Taylor. JJ and I will be fine. Won't we, Jay?"

"Yep. Adie is gonna teach me how to play checkers!"

Emily left with the counselor and Audrie got her checker board out to teach JJ with.

Alex huffs, and grabs her flip flops and swimsuit, making her way to the bathrooms to change and go swimming.

* * *

**Swimming Hole. Around 11:45 a.m.**

"Ok guys! You all have about 20 more minutes and then lunch will be served!" The camp counselor, Mr. Taylor, calls out to the group of teens and teens.

"Hey Em! Come play water tag with us! You're it!"

"Who's all playing Jay?"

"Me, you, and Adie."

"Okay! You better swim away fast. I'm going to get you!" Emily dives under the water, sneaking up behind JJ who squeals in delight when Emily grabs her and lifts she in the air.

Soon everyone has to get out because it was lunch and then rest time. The next day would be when they do start the activities.

* * *

**That night. Lights Out Time**

"Alright Jen. Are you ready for bed?" Emily asks.

"Yes. Will you sing me a song?"

"Sure. Lay down and get comfy."

Across the room Alex and Audrie are sharing a bunk bed. Adie's on the bottom bunk and Alexandra is on the top.

Alex scoffs and turns over, facing Emily and JJ who are both on the bottom bunk of their shared bunk beds.

"Really? It's nine o'clock and you're going to _sing_? If you wanted to have such a childish way of falling asleep, then you should have stayed with your own group." Alex says in a snobbish and mean voice.

"I'm sorry, Emmy." Emily hears JJ say and turns to her to find her with a sad look on her face.

"No, no baby. You're fine. Here, hold teddy while I talk to Alex." She hands JJ her stuffed bear and then stains from the bed.

"Alex I am going to say this one time and one time only. You knew there was a chance JJ would be staying with us. You knew that and still signed up to try and get this cabin. Now, I understand you think because when you hit a certain age then you have to stop being friends with little kids."

"But that's not the case with me. Or with Caiden. Or even with Audrie. They all got to know JJ and now they love her to death."

"You have two choices here Alexandra. You can, one, get to know her the way Caid and Adie did. Or two, you can lose me as a friend. Because I don't want you around if you're going to be an ass to my best friend."

Alex doesn't respond, just huffs again, rolls her eyes, and then turns over facing away from Emily.

Emily lays back down with JJ and looks down at the youngest girl in the room.

"All right, Bug. You want me to sing our song?"

"Yes, please."

JJ snuggles against Emily as she starts to sing and by the time she's done, JJ is fast asleep. She gently moves her over on the bad and covers her up, climbing the ladder and getting into her own bed.

* * *

**I'll have the second chapter up sometime within the next twenty four hours. Or at least I'll try.**

**I mostly broke this chapter into parts because a) it would have been too long otherwise and b) I want to know your opinions on Alex and how she's acting towards JJ. I already know how you feel about Madeleine, so how about Alexandra?**

**What would you say to Alexandra if you were in Emily's position?**


	30. Roadside Assistance

**Here the second part. This is the part that HaleyAlex2013 requested. She wanted me to write about Emily getting hurt/being in the hospital.**

**Hope you like it!**

**So, I realized about half way through that if you go to summer camp then you most likely won't go on a field trip to anywhere.**

**But let's pretend that you do because I have never been to summer camp nor do I know what goes on. I have only heard about it once and that was on Full House, which was in the 90s.**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Caiden: 14**

**Alex: 14**

**Audrie: 14**

**Emily: 14**

**JJ: 9**

* * *

**Two Days later. Friday June 17th, 1994. 10:30 a.m.**

"Alright Jen. Listen. I need you to go over to your campsite and stay with the kids your until I get back. Okay?" It's few minutes before the buses arrive for the field trip to the museum.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have lunch and then go to the museum. Then we'll come back."

"Okay. Bye Em. I love you."

"I love you, too Bug. Be good okay?"

"'Kay." JJ waves bye as she runs over to Mr. Aaron and takes his hand. He takes her over to her side of the camp and Emily turns to boards the bus. As she's making her way to the back,she passes Alex who is now sitting with a group of 'populars' that developed almost immediately on the first day of camp.

"Hey Em, guess what." Adie says from behind her.

"Waht?"

"I heard Ms. Taylor say that we might stop at Taco Bell for lunch before going to the museum."

"Awsome! I've been wanting some tacos lately. Oh!" She digs out the notebook and pencils. "Here's the pad and sketch pens you wanted me to bring."

"Cool. Does anyone have any requests for me to draw?" Audrie asks the kids in the back.

Two girls, Gina and Alexis, each dig out a photo.

"Here's a picture of our cat and dog. Can you draw them so we can hang them in our cabin?"

"Absolutely. But, I'll need complete silence ladies and gentlemen."

"Yes, the artist doesn't need to be disturbed during her time at work." Emily says with a smile in her voice.

Once the bus is going, Audrie has to find a position where she won't be disturbed from the bumps in the road.

* * *

**At Taco Bell. 11:00 a.m.**

It takes about 15 minutes to get to Taco Bell and once there the kids are instructed to roll there windows up because the sky has darkened drastically.

"Hey Auds. Hand me my umbrella outta that bag. I don't want to get drenched if it's raining when we come out."

Inside the restaurant everyone orders and then sits down to eat.

"All right Caiden. I dare you to eat three packets of these fire hot sauces." Audrie says.

"Only three? Oh, come on. I can do more than that."

"No." Emily interrupts sternly. "You don't need to do any at all but I know you won't listen so it's three only or none at all."

"But mooom." Caiden whines playfully.

"No. If you want to do more, then I'll talk the pad and sketch pens away from Audrie."

"Hey!" Audrie protests. "If he's the one eating the sauce, why are you punishing me?"

"Because you are the one that dared him." Emily tells her with a 'that's final' tone to her voice.

Soon, everyone was done eating and loaded back up on the bus. The second the bus driver closed the door it started pouring down rain, and as they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot a big crash of thunder followed by a streak of lightening lite up the sky.

"Well, it's a good thing Ms. Taylor had up put the windows up." Caiden says.

"Oh, Gina? Here's the picture of your cat. It was pretty easy to draw, but I think the dog will take me longer." Audrie hands Gina a drawing of her pet cat, Tigger. It's a calico cat, with spots of orange, white, and black.

"Great! Thanks Audrie! This is so cool. 'Lex look at Tigger."

* * *

**At the Art Museum. 11:45 a.m.**

At the museum, the group of teenagers look at paintings from Van Gogh, Picasso, and Monet.

Audrie, being the art geniuse in the group, corrected the tour guide multiple times about the fact about Picasso and Monet, and ended up being the one that told the facts while the guide took them through the museum.

Caiden took his camera out and took pictures of his friends looking at the paintings.

Emily looks around at the paintings wondering if this would be a good place to being JJ.

* * *

**About halfway back to the Campsite.**

Almost two hours later the kids load back up on the bus. It'll take about an hour and a half to get back to the campsite.

Halfway there, some kids start getting rowdy. The group had stopped at the gift shop and now those kids were messing around with the stuff they brought.

"Guys! Guys, settle down! Now! Everyone needs to stay seated." Mr. Taylor called out over the chaos.

Suddenly Emily and Caiden, who is sitting beside her, felt the bus swerve sharply to the right and then while trying to get a grip on the wet roads the bus driver swerves into the ditch leaving the bus on its side.

The next few moments are chaos. Kids screaming, and bags falling on top of them. Finally it calms down.

Emily looks over and sees Caiden laying on top of her. Her hand, which she raised up to keep from hitting the window is now throbbing in pain and she can feel blood dripping down her forehead.

"Caid!" She shakes his shoulder until she sees him open his eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Emily asks frantic.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. You?"

Emily hisses in pain as she tries to sit up. "My wrist is killing me and I think I have a cut on my forehead, but other than that I'm good. What about Audrie?"

Caiden looks over the seat best he can and looks at Audrie.

"She's out cold but she'll be fine. Come on. We need to get out."

"Wait." She points to her bag. "Hand me my bag. It has a phone my dad gave me." When Caiden gives Emily the bag she digs the phone and jacket and hand Caiden the phone.

"Call 911 and tell them there's been an accident."

Once Emily had put the jacket best she could with her wrist they climb out of the bus.

"Shit! It's really coming down now!" Caiden has to yell over the sound of the rain as he ducks his head back in the window and gets Emily's umbrella from her bag.

"Give me the phone!" Emily yells. "I need to call my dad." Caiden hands her the phone and she has to walk quite a ways down the road to pick up enough signal since Caiden wasn't about to get through to the police.

_"Hello?"_

"Daddy?" Emily's voice is frantic and James can sense it.

_"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"_

"The bus we were on got in an accident. Can you come get me?" Emily sniffles and holds her wrist closer to her chest.

_"Of course. Are you okay? Where are you and I'll come there."_

"I hurt my wrist and there's blood on my forehead." Emily tells him where they are and then hangs up because her phone is about to die.

"Are you okay, Emily? Let me see your forehead." Emily winces when Caiden brushes his fingers over the cut and pulls the pieces of glass out.

"Here, I think I say a beach towel in your bag. I'll check on Adie and get it, but you need to press your fingers against the cut."

"Stay here. Your dad is probably going to be coming from that direction." Caiden starts to jog back to the bus and Emily leans against a road sign to wait for him to come back.

While waiting Emily pulls her phone out and uses the last of the battery to call 911 since Caiden wasn't able to.

What seems like forever, but is only 10 minutes, Emily hears the ambulance and her dad's sirens.

An EMT brings Emily to the back of an ambulance where she gets a blanket to dry off with and she has a piece of gauze put against her cut.

Her dad shows up a few minutes later.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby. How are you? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Caid and Audrie?"

"They're fine sweetie. They're both in the ambulances getting checked out. But really. How are you? You said you hurt your wrist?"

"From what I can tell her wrist may be sprained or at the worse broke. And she has a cut that needs stitches right here." The EMT points to the cut and Emily's wrist that has a bag of ice on it.

"Are you going to be riding with us, sir?"

"Yes, yes of course." James climbs in and the ambulance sets off to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital.**

At the hospital Emily is set up in a room and the doctor put a couple of stitches and a butterfly band aid on her cut. Then they set her up and get her ready for an X-ray.

"Do you need anything Em?" James asks once they are back in the room and the doctor gets done explaining that Emily has a sprained wrist which she will need to keep in the cast thingy.

"Can you go check on Audrie and Caiden?" Emily asks, worried about her friends.

"Absolutely. I'll be right back." James leaves the room and Emily grabs her bag from the end of the bed. She gets her phone out and sees that it's dead, so she plugs it up, waiting for it to have enough power to make the call.

Once it does she calls Aaron, who is real good friends with her dad, and waits for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Aaron, hey."

_"Emily! How are you? James told me about the accident. Are you okay? What happened?"_

"Woah, slow down. I'm fine, just a sprained wrist that need I need to keep wrapped up. Uh…other than that I'm fine. But I need to talk to JJ. That's why I was calling.

_"Yeah, of course. Here she is."_

_"Emmy?"_

"Hey, Bug. What are you up to?"

_"I was goin' swimming. Where are you? Why aren't you back yet?"_

"Bug, the bus I was on was in an accident and I'm at the hospital."

_"What? Why? Are you okay? I wanna see you!"_

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, okay? Take a breath for me, Bug." She can hear JJ start to cry over the phone, and she's already regretting telling her this news over the phone.

"All right, okay. I'll have Uncle James come and get you, okay? Just calm down. Can you do that for me?"

_"Mmhm."_

"Ok, I'll tell him. But I need to go now, okay? I love you, Bug. Bye."

_"Bye Emmy."_

"Was that JJ?" James asks her.

"Yes, she was upset and I told her I would ask you to go and get her. Will you?"

"Yes, will you be okay while I'm gone?" Emily nods and then remembers the reason for James leaving the room.

"Wait. What Caid and Adie? Are they okay?"

"Yes, I spoke with the doctor and he said they both only have some bumps and bruises, but other than that they are fine."

"Good, that's good. Well, I think the only thing the doctor will do is put my wrist in a cast thingy. So, can you go and get JJ? She's probably going to get frantic soon."

"Yeah, I'll go right now. I love you, sweetheart and I'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

"Okay." Just as James is leaving the doctor comes in to fix Emily's wrist. She convinces her to at least take some ibuprofen since she refuses to take the morphine. She doesn't want to be fuzzy when JJ arrives.

The doctor fixes her wrist and then hands her the remote for the TV to watch while she waits for her dad to get back.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Emmy!" Emily hears JJ before she sees her and then is overtaken by a mini-blonde.

"Oh, careful baby. I hurt my wrist."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jay. See? Look." She holds her wrist out. "I just hurt my wrist. That's all. But I'll be fine in a couple of weeks. I just need to rest it, okay?" Seeing JJ's concerned and tear filled eyes, Emily beckons her closer.

"Come here, butterfly. Estoy bien , mariposa . Les prometo que soy, ¿de acuerdo?" _I'm okay, butterfly. I promise you I am, okay?_

Reluctantly JJ nods and eventually lays down on Emily's left side, curling up against her.

"Emily, I am going to go see the doctor about you leaving. Will you two be okay alone?"

"Yes, dad. We'll be fine. I think Jen is finally calmed down."

James leaves the room and comes back with the doctor. The doctor tells them that Emily's stitches can be removed in about a week, and her wrist can be taken out of the cast thingy a little longer than that.

James helps Emily out of bed and picks up the sleepy blonde carrying her to the car, while Emily stops in Caiden and Audrie's rooms, and then they are on their way home.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. I will have another one up in about 5 minutes but please review on this one as well. It's my first time writing about Wmily getting hurt so let me know how I did.**


	31. Saying Goodbye

**This chapter is officially rated T for implying suicide.**

**This won't have specific talk of suicide, but it will imply it. Please don't read if it is a trigger for you.**

**This is part one of the two chapters I am writing for Hippiechip81.**

**If you or anyone you know are having suicidal thoughts, please contact this crisis hotline: ****1-800-SUICIDE** (**1-800-784-2433**).

* * *

**Eli: 18**

**Rosa: 17**

**JJ: 10**

**Emily: 15**

* * *

**July 3rd, 1995. 2:45 p.m. ****JJ's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hey, Em. Are you still going to take me to the movies tonight. Bella and Lacey want to know so they can ask their moms." I tell Em.

"Yep. I'll take you if you still want to go." Emily says.

"I just got off the phone with Bella. She said Lacey called and said all she had to do was ask her mom and then she would come right over to my house so you don't have to go to so many houses."

"All right. I'll come over now, and we'll all wait together."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." I hang the phone up and go into the living room.

"Mama, Emily said she'll be here in a few minutes. Then we're gonna go to the movies."

"Ok, baby. I love you. Be good good for Emily, ok? Is her dad coming with ya'll?"

"I don't know. Probably because she said she Can't drive alone yet."

Just then Rosalyn comes downstairs.

"Hey, sis. Where you headin'?" She asks.

"To the movies with Em, Lacey, and Bella."

"Cool. Hey, when you get back you wanna watch another movie with me?"

"Sure." I say. Then I hear a horn honk outside meaning Bella is here. I run outside and hug her and then I see Emily walking up the side walk.

"Hi, Emily." Bella says, giving Em a high-five.

"Hey, Bell. How are you?"

"I'm good. I can't wait to get to the movies.

The I see Uncle James walking up the sidewalk.

"Uncle James!" I yell, running over to him.

"Hey. Who are we waiting on?"

"This is Bella." I point to Bella. "We're just waiting on Lacey. Her mom is going to drop her off in a few minutes."

"Hey, Jay. What kind of birthday party are you going to have this year?" Bella asks.

"I might have a butterfly themed party and everyone can come in my backyard and help me collect pictures of butterflies." I say excitedly.

"Ohh, that sounds fun." Bella replies.

About twenty minutes later Maddie shows up. We all climb into Uncle James' car and head to movies. Once there we go inside and wait in line.

"Do you guys want to share one big bucket or do you want your own?" Uncle James' asks.

"I want t o share with Emmy." I say. Em and I always share popcorn when we come to the movies.

"I guess I'll share with Bella then." Maddie says. Once we get the popcorn and candy we go into the theater to watch our movie.

* * *

**July 12th, 1995. 12:30 p.m.**

* * *

I'm eleven years old today! I can't believe how fast this year has went by. Today is my birthday party. My party supplies are all butterfly themed and my mom bought me and my friends nets to catch butterflies with outside after lunch.

"Mama, today is my birthday!" I say excitedly, skipping down the stairs.

"I know! I can't believe how fast my baby is growing up!" Mom says, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey, baby. There's someone waiting for you in the living room. Why don't you go see what it is?" My dad says. I look confused but walk into the living room anyways.

When I get in there I see…Emily! Yay, she made it!

"Emily! You made it!"

"Of course I did, Bug. I told you I wouldn't miss your birthdays for anything."

* * *

**July 31st, 1995. 10:00 p.m.**

**JJ: 11**

**Rosa: 17**

**JJ's P.O.V.**

* * *

Late in the night on a Saturday in July, I get a knock on my bedroom door. It's my sister Rosa.

"JJ, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ros asks me.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I ask, setting aside the book I was reading.

"I need to tell you something, ok? But, first." She holds out her hand and opens it. In it is her favorite heart-shaped necklace.

"I need you to take this." She hands to me.

"Ros, I…I don't know what to say. I mean, this is your favorite necklace. Why are you giving to me?"

"Because I know you'll take good care of it. I need you to know something ok?" Rosa says.

"Ok. What is it?"

"I need you to know that whatever happens, I'll always love you. No matter what, ok?"

"Ok. But…what's going on Ros. You've been acting really weird these past few weeks. Did something happen at school?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Just know that I'll love you and El, and Mama and Daddy forever. No matter what, ok?"

"Ok, yeah. I know that. And I'll always love you, too." Rosa nods, kisses my forehead, and then gets up to leave. I watch her close the door and then glance at the necklace in my hand.

I'm very confused.

Rosa has been acting really weird these past few weeks, telling me she loves me, joining in on mine and Emmy's movie nights, even offering to come to the park with us.

Maybe I'm just over thinking. I mean, she would tell me if something was wrong.

Right?

* * *

**Outside JJ's room. Rosaline's P.O.V.**

I close the door and sigh, leaning against it. There. I am done. I've told my parents thank you for all they do. And I've said goodbye to Eli, saving JJ for last.

I know JJ was suspicious. I just hoped she wasn't suspicious enough to go to our parents.

I sigh again and then I walk down the hall to my room. I take a moment to turn and look at JJ's and Eli's rooms down the hall, across from each other.

This was the only way to end the pain. To be able to not feel this way anymore.

I whisper 'goodbye' and 'I love you' one last time.

Then I turn, grip my door handle, and walk inside my room. I know that if this turns out the way I want, then it'll be the very last time I touch the door handle. Or anything else in the house for that matter.

Taking a deep breath I open the door and walk inside. I go over to my desk and sit down. I take it out and close my eyes.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.**

**Please review if you can.**

**If you or anyone you know are having suicidal thoughts, please contact this crisis hotline: ** **1-800-SUICIDE** (**1-800-784-2433**)


	32. Everything Will Be Okay

**Elijah is approximately 20 years old right now. He's in college, but visited home for the summer.**

**Trigger Warning: Talk of suicide. (I describe Rosaline and her situation).**

**If you or anyone you know are having suicidal thoughts, please contact this crisis hotline: ****1-800-SUICIDE** (**1-800-784-2433**).

* * *

**Sunday, August 1st, 1995. 9:45 a.m.**

"Mom, have you seen Rosa? She's supposed to take me to park to practice with my soccer ball." JJ says as she walks into the kitchen. She's wearing Rosaline's necklace, but doesn't have a clue about what has happened upstairs.

"No, actually I haven't. And that's really weird. Usually she's up by now. Why don't you go knock on her door and see if she's up?"

"Okay." JJ walks back upstairs and to her sister's room. She knocks on the door and is met with silence.

"Rosa, are you awake? Come on, Ros. Open the door." Silence.

"Ros, I'm going to tell Mom that you're ignoring me. Open the door. You promised you would take me to the park, remember?"

Again, she is met with silence. JJ sighs and goes to the door next to Rosa's. She sticks her head in her brother's room.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Eli asks his baby sister. When he sees the look on JJ's face he stands up.

"What's wrong, Jay?"

"Rosa isn't answering her door and it's locked."

"It's locked?" Eli asks confused.

"Yes."

"Well that's weird. She never locks her door. Go downstairs with mom and dad, okay? And I'll go see what's up with Ros."

While JJ goes downstairs, Eli goes to his younger sister's room.

He knocks, waits a moment, and then knocks again.

Still no answer.

"Rosa, are you in there. Why is the door locked, sis?"

He suddenly gets a bad feeling.

Rosa acting weird for the past week and a half, her spontaneous 'I love you' last night, her door being locked, and…what is that copper smell. It smells like…

Blood.

"Shit!" Elijah mutters before running downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Elijah! What on earth are you running for?"

"Mom, listen to me. Okay? Something is wrong. Really wrong. Rosaline isn't answering her door. It's locked and I can't even hear any movement in there. And I think I can smell blood." Elijah lowers his voice for the last sentence not wanting to alarm JJ who was standing beside Sandy.

"Okay, okay. Uh, you're dad is outside cleaning the grill. Go get him. Tell him to get the key from the garage for Rosa's room."

Elijah runs outside and to the garage where his father is cleaning the grill.

"Dad! Dad, you need to the key to Rosaline's room. Something is wrong. She's not answering the door and I can't hear any movement at all in there."

"Okay, well let's go." Michael grabs the key off the hook and goes upstairs.

Eli and JJ stay in the kitchen with their mother. Eli is in the middle of helping jj make French toast when they suddenly hear Michael screaming. Sandy takes off up the stairs and to her oldest daughter's room.

The sight she sees is one a mother and father never want to encounter. Her baby girl sits slumped in the chair at her desk. Rosa's wrists have blood on and around them. The room smells heavily of copper.

"Mom! What's wrong?" For a moment Sandy doesn't say anything and that allows Eli and JJ to come into the room. She only snaps out of it when she hears JJ gasp.

"Eli! Goes downstairs and call 911! Now, hurry! And take JJ. She doesn't need to see this!"

Elijah odds and grabs his baby sister's arm. "Come on, Jen. You can't see this. You don't need too. Let's go downstairs and call an ambulance."

* * *

**Downstairs with Elijah and JJ. 9:56 a.m.**

"E-Eli? I-is Rosa going to be okay?" JJ asks. She's scared. Her sister looked bad. Really bad. And she had a lot of blood around her. Her mom and dad were crying and everything looked bad.

"Yes, yes of course. She'll be fine, okay?" Elijah dials 911 and waits for an answer. Then he tells the operator the situation and then hangs up.

It only takes the ambulance ten minutes to come to the house and Elijah shows them upstairs.

JJ takes the phone next and dials a familiar number. It rings three times and then…

_"Hello?"_

"E-Emmy?" JJ's voice is shaky and Emily can tell the blonde is crying.

_"Jen? __Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"N-no. Something's wrong with Rosie, Emmy."

_"Okay, take a breath sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong. Can you do that?"_

"S-she had a lot of b-blood on she arms." JJ whispers in a broken voice. "Can you come over? Please?"

_"Of course, baby. I'll be right over. Okay? Wait for me in your room."_

"Okay. I love you, Emmy."

_"I love you, too, baby."_

* * *

**Upstairs. Rosa's room.**

"Ma'am, we need you to step aside." The paramedics say to Sandy who is hovering over Rosa. Michael had wrapped a towel around her wrists even though he knows his baby girl is gone.

One of the paramedics checks Rosaline's pulse, and upon not finding one, looks at his partner. They're both thinking the same thing. **_She's already gone. It's too late._**

"Ma'am, I am very sorry. But-"

"No! No, it can't be true! You can save her! Please, at least try!" Sandy cries.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. Sam? Call it."

The other paramedic, Samantha, looks at her watch. "Time of death: 10:12." Another call was made and soon the coroner's van pulls up.

* * *

**Outside on the porch.**

Emily arrives about five minutes later. She runs up the walk way and pauses briefly, not believing that her friend is gone. Then she spots JJs parents on the porch.

"Emily, did Jenny call you?"

"Yeah, she did. Where is she?"

"In her room."

Emily runs inside and up the stairs. She finds JJ in her window seat and goes over to her.

"Jen."

"Emmy! There so much blood. And h-her eyes. They didn't h-have a l-light in them."

"It's okay, baby. You're okay. Just take a breath and try to calm down. Okay sweetie?"

"This is all my fault! I should have known something was wrong!"

"No, no, no! This is _not_ your fault. Okay? Rosie just had some problems going on, and she must have thought this was the only way to fix it. But it is in _no way your _fault. do you understand."

"But-"

"No, no buts. It isn't your fault, baby. I promise."

"Okay. It isn't my fault."

For the rest of the day tears are shed. Sandy and Michael cry for the loss of their child. Elijah and Jennifer cry for the loss of their sister. Sandy is barley able to dial the numbers for her parents, sister, and brother-in-law.

Family arrives for comfort. Sometime around three pm Amber convinces Jack to help her make lunch for everyone although Sandy, Michael, Eli, and JJ only eat a little bit.

Shortly after lunch, JJ tires out from crying so much.

"Close your eyes, Jen. I'll be here when you wake up." Emily whispers to her, gently running a hand through her hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby."

* * *

**Approximately 27 hours Later.**

Emily woke to JJ tossing and turning. And mumbling in her sleep.

"Jen, wake up. Come on, sweetheart. It's just a dream. It isn't real."

"I dreamt about Rosa." JJ says, beginning to cry again.

"I know you did, mariposa. But, it's going to be okay. Ros is at peace now. She didn't feel good, and now she is at peace." The two lay back down and fall asleep again.

* * *

**Two Days Later. Rosaline's funeral.**

Today is Rosaline's funeral. Today Michael and Sandy say good bye to their daughter. Today JJ and Elijah say good bye to their sister. Today Karen, Kenneth, Fredrick, and Regina say good bye to their granddaughter. Today Jack, Amber, Maria, and Calebsay good bye to their neice. And today Emily, and many other students say good bye to their friend, and classmate.

JJ, Elijah, their parents, and grandparents, stand in the front. JJ stands to the right of Eli with her parents on her right side. Directly behind her is Emily who has her arms around JJ.

The funereal was a beautiful one. Almost the entire high school student body came. Rosaline's friends are sadden at the fact that their friend did not share her problems with them.

When everyone goes up to lay their roses on Rosaline's coffin, JJ tightens her hold on Emily's hand.

"Come with me Emmy."

"Of course I will."

The two walk up to it and lay their roses on the coffin.

"I swear I'll keep my promise Ros. I'll protect JJ as best I can, and if I shall have to leave, then I promise to find her one day and never let go again."

"I love you, Rosie. I'll miss you a lot."

"Come here." Emily pills JJ away and wraps her in a big hug. Both girls have tears streaming down their faces.

"Promise you'll never, ever leave, Emmy." JJ whispers.

"I promise, baby. I will try my very best to never, ever have to leave you."

* * *

_Rosaline Alexandra Jareau_

_June 9th, 1978-August 1st, 1995_

_Rest In Peace Rosie_

* * *

**Hippiechic81 wanted me to write about Emily helping JJ with her sister's suicide. I figured the best way she could help was by being there, especially at the funereal.**

**If you were able to get through this let me know how I did.**

**If you or anyone you know are having suicidal thoughts, please contact this crisis hotline: ****1-800-SUICIDE** (**1-800-784-2433**).


	33. Losing Contact

**I went back and put this on the last two chapters in the beginning and end author notes.**

**If you or anyone you know are having suicidal thoughts, please contact this crisis hotline: ****1-800-SUICIDE** (**1-800-784-2433**).

* * *

**JJ: 11**

**Emily: 15**

**Emily's house. October 23, 1995. 7 p.m.**

Emily is in her room, finishing up on some homework when her parents walk in.

"Emily come downstairs please. Your father and I have something to talk to you about.

Once there, Elizabeth and James tell her to sit down.

"Emily, you know how demanding our job is. And that we have to move around a lot." Elizabeth starts out only to be cut off by Emily. She doesn't need this talk again, she's heard about six times already. They're moving. Again.

"Woah, woah, woah. We're moving? Again? I'm just getting used to this school. I have friends here. Friends that I actually care about. And I have JJ. Her sister died not even two months ago and now you're making me move when she needs me most?"

"I need to stay, mom. She needs me to stay. She needs me to stay here and help with what has happened."

"I'm sorry, Emily." Elizabeth says, not actually sounding sorry. "But you know how it is. I'm sure you'll do just fine at your new school and you'll make new friends. As for JJ, well she can cope without you. I'm sure her family can help her through this crisis." Elizabeth says with very little sympathy.

Emily just rolled her eyes at her mom. She stands up and without another word goes upstairs to her room.

She grabs a backpack and throws some clothes in it. She grabs the t-shirt that JJ always wore when she was over, and put sher feet in her tennis shoes. Emily runs down the stairs stopping long enough to tell her mom she was leaving.

"Don't be gone long. You need to start packing tomorrow, so we can leave by the weekend.

"Don't worry mother."

* * *

**JJ's house. 7:25 p.m.**

She runs out of the house and down the road to JJ's. When she gets there she knocks on the door and the enters, remembering that Sandy had told her she was allowed.

"Hello Emily, is everything ok?" Sandy asks.

"No. My mother just informed me that we're leaving. This weekend."

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry." Sandy knew how Emily's mom could be.

"I just don't want to leave Jenny. Not after everything she's been through-" She's cut off by the sound of Jennifer's voice.

"Em, what are you doing here?"

"JJ we need to talk." Emily told her.

JJ frowned at Emily's use of her nickname. "Did I do something?"

"No sweetie. Can we go to your room? I need to tell you something." JJ nodded and Emily followed her up to her bedroom.

"Emmy what's the matter?" JJ asked her, sitting down on her window sit. Emily throws her backpack on JJ's bed and then sits down beside her.

"Jenny, my mom told me that we're moving."

"What?"

"I'm sorry baby, I tried to tell her I needed to stay. I really did, but she wouldn't listen. I-" She was cut off by JJ standing up.

"You promised Emily. You promised me that you weren't ever going to leave."

"I know I did sweetheart and if I had it my way, I would never ever leave you. You've got to believe me." Emily tried to pull JJ into a hug, but JJ jerked away and walked to the other side of the room.

"Can you go? I need some time to think."

"Jen, I-"

"Please?"

"Yeah, ok." Emily nods and stands to grab her bag from the bed. She unzipps it and takes out her, t-shirt and places it on the bed, zipping the bag back up and putting it on. She walks over to JJ, presses a kiss to the top of head and then turns to leave. She runs down the stairs and was almost out of the door when Sandy stopped her.

"Emily sweetheart, how did your talk go?"

"Not good. She asked me to leave, so.."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Sandy sighed, "I hope to see you again someday Emily. And I hope your mother gets in her right mind and brings you back before she loses a wonderful daughter." She pulled the younger girl into a hug and then noticed JJ on the stairs. "You have a shadow." She whispered in Emily's ear.

Emily turned around just in time to catch JJ in a hug. "I'm sorry Emmy, please don't go."

"I can stay tonight baby, alright?" Emily felt JJ nod and then the two headed back upstairs.

Upstairs the two climb into bed.

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, baby. Trust me. How every much you hate the idea, I hate it about ten times more."

The two are silent for a moment and then Emily decides watching JJ's favorite movie would be a good enough time for a last hang out.

"How about we watch The Little Mermaid before we go to sleep?" Emily suggests.

"Then will you sing me a song?"

"Sure I will, Bug. Listen, Jen. I'm not going to be able to spend a lot of time with you this week, okay? I need to pack my stuff up."

"Can you at least walk me to school tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby. Now let's watch the movie." The two turn back to the TV.

Later after the movie, Emily moves to change into pajamas.

"All right, ready for the song?" JJ nods tiredly and then drifts off befor Emily can finish the song.

* * *

**7:30 a.m. The next morning.**

The next morning the two girls wake up and get ready. Emily French braids JJ's hair and then sits down to have one last French toast breakfast together that the two make.

Later, they stand on the porch. JJ has her wrapped around Emily and doesn't seem willing to leave any time soon.

"We need to go, baby." Emily tells her.

"Wait! Can we at least take one more picture together?" JJ asks in an attempt to delay saying goodbye.

"Sure. Go tell your mom." JJ goes inside and minutes later returns with Sandy.

A couple of pictures later and they set off.

* * *

**In the schoolyard.**

"I don't want you to go, Emmy." JJ says tearfully.

"I know you don't, Jen. Please don't cry, baby. You'll mess all that pretty make up that did. And you'll make me cry."

"Listen to Jenny. I gave your mom my cell number, and she promised that the second you get a phone she'll give it to you, ok. I love you so much sweetheart and I'll try to be in touch every single day." Emily hugged JJ again.

"Ok, I love you too, Emmy." JJ let Emily go and watched her walk down the pathway and disappear from her view.

At home, Emily goes upstairs to her room. She shuts the door and then let's the tears fall. JJ had truly been her one and only best friend and she hopes she can keep her promise to Rosaline.

_"Promise something, Em." Ros had said._

_"Anything Ros. What's going on by the way? You've been acting strand the last couple of days."_

_Ros ignores Emily question and says, "Promise me you'll watch over my baby sister for me. Eli can't because he's going to college, so you need to do it. And if for some terrible reason you have to move away, promise me you'll find her someday and never let go again."_

_"I can always count on you, Em. So promise me you'll do that."_

_Emily nods her head. "Of course, I will Ros. I always will."_

Emily spies the boxes her mom left in her room and slowly walks over to them. She begins packing up her things, wanting to get it over with.

* * *

**Here's the third part. Please review.**


	34. What Have I Done

**This chapter has Emily and John in it. Emily is pregnant. I'm not going to go into detail with the abortion, but it will be mentioned.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of abortion.**

**I have no clue what Emily's other friend's name was. I know John was one, but I have looked on Google and couldn't the other name.**

* * *

**Italy. Emily's House. February 24th, 1996. 5 p.m.**

Emily stood in the bathroom leaning against the sink. She had taken two pregnancy tests and they both came positive.

"What have I done?" She mumbles. All she wanted to do was fit in. The high school in Italy is nothing compared to East Allegheny. The students were jerks to anyone not considered 'popular'. She hated it. She had two friends. John and Eric.

It was her first time. With Eric. She screwed up. She knows what she had to do. Her cell lay beside the tests on the sink.

She picks it up and dials Eric's number.

_"Hey, Em. How's it going?"_

"Eric, can you meet me at the park? I have something to tell you."

_"Of course. Right now?"_

"Yes."

_"All right. I'll meet you there."_

"Ok." Emily hangs up, grabs her jacket and slips her shoes on.

* * *

**The park. 5:30 p.m.**

In the park Emily finds Eric waiting for her on the park bench.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm just going to say this and get it over with." Emily says, knowing if she thinks too much about it, she'll chicken out. And he needs to know. He has a right to.

She takes a deep breath and then, "I…I'm…I'm pregnant." She blurts out. "And it's yours."

Its silent for a long moment and Emily can't decide whether that is good or not. Finally, she can't take it anymore.

"Eric? Say something. Please. I-I need to know you're okay with this."

"What do you want me to say, Em? I'm sixteen years old. I don't even have a job. I'm not ready for a baby. I may not ever be ready for kids let alone right now. I'm sorry Emily." That's all he said.

Emily nods. "Yeah, yeah I get it. My mom would freak too. I understand Eric. I just thought you should know."

She walks away then, back to her house and up to her room.

* * *

**The next morning at church. 10:45 a.m.**

"Are you ready, Em?" John and Emily stand in the doorway of the church. They were going to talk to the priest **(is that it?)**. Emily has already decided that she was going to get an abortion. But, she thought talking with him will be the best thing beforehand.

"No." Emily replies simply. "But I need to do it anyways."

The two walks in and over to Father Travis.

"Ah, Emily, John. What can I do for you two today?"

"Uh, Emily and I need to talk to you." John says. "But can we do it somewhere privately?"

"Of course." The two walk over to a secluded area and sit down.

"What's going on?"

"Father, I uh…I made a mistake. I…I went to a party and I got drunk. And…" Emily sighs. "And now I am… pregnant."

"And what did you choose to do about that?"

Emily takes a deep breath and then, "I have decided to get an abortion. I'm just not ready for a child. And my mom would go crazy if she found out her daughter embarrassed her by getting pregnant."

Father Travis nods and looks…not okay with that decision at all. "I only have one thing to say to that Emily. If you go through with this decision, then you will no longer be welcomed back here." And with that he gone to get ready for the morning service.

* * *

**Later that day. At the clinic.**

At the clinic, Emily filled out the paperwork. Soon the doctor called Emily back and did a quick check. He checked her blood pressure, temp, and other necessary things. Then he explained what was going to happen and had Emily change into a gown.

After the procedure, John takes Emily home to rest.

A couple of days later, on Wednesday, Athey went back to church.

"You can do this, Em. Just keep your head held high." The two walk in and go to the front. John stays with Emily the entire time.

* * *

**The talk with the priest man didn't go _at all_ the way I wanted. I couldn't find Emily's second friend's name, so let's pretend it was Eric. Please review!**


	35. Still Gone

**Bold is the dialog on the home videos.**

* * *

**One year later. August 1st, 1996.**

**JJ: 12**

**Emily: 16**

* * *

Thursday morning JJ wakes up. It's finally here. Her sister, her best friend, has been gone one year today.

She sighs as tears fill her eyes and then she stands up to go downstairs.

She can feel the sadness in the air as she enters the living room.

"Mommy?" Sandy has a home video plating on the tv. It was the day JJ was born. Six year Rosaline and eight year old Elijah were sitting on the bed. Eli on Sandy's left, Rosa on her right.

"Hey, baby. Come here." JJ sits down between her mom and dad, with Eli in the laz-e-boy chair.

**"Rosie, Eli, this is your new baby sister. Her name is Jennifer. Can you guys say hello?" Sandy asks on the screen.**

**"Hi, Jenn'fer." Little Rosie says. "I'm you big sister! And I'm going to teach you to play house, and dress up, and barbies!"**

**Sandy and Michael chuckle on screen.**

**"Hi!" Eight-year-old Elijah goes next. "I'm Elijah, but you'll probably call me Eli. I'm your big brother. I'll protect you from _aaall_ the bad guys. I'll even teach you how to play soccer!"**

**The next video was from later that day, when Sandy and Michael bring baby JJ home.**

**"This is Mommy and Daddy's room." Sandy says in a baby voice. "And this is your room!"**

**"Mommy, I wanna hold sissy." Six-year-old Rosie says.**

**"Okay, go to the bathroom and wash your hands first. You don't want to give sissy any germs. When you're done, come downstairs and sit on the couch.**

**Downstairs, Michael sits Rosa on the couch and then Sandy hands her JJ.**

**"Look Momma. Jenny smilin' at me!"**

**"Yeah, I see that baby. She knows it's her big sister holding her."**

The video ended and Eli turned the tv off.

"Mama? I miss Rosie." JJ says.

"I know you do, baby. So do I. But Rosie is in a better place. She's happy, and she's looking down on you and Eli."

"Can we watch another video?"

"Of course, baby. Which one?" Michael asks.

"The one of my second birthday." Michael puts that one in and then sits back down.

**"There's the birthday girl!" Sandy says happily. She points the camera to a two-year-old JJ. She has on a blue dress that makes her eyes pop, and her curly blond hair in pigtails.**

**"Mama!"**

**"How old are you, baby girl?"**

**"Two!" JJ replies.**

**"Very good! And what do you get today?"**

**"Cake! Ice c'eam!"**

**"What else?"**

**"Pesents!"**

**"You're such a smart girl, aren't you baby?"**

**"I not baby." JJ says, shaking her head.**

**"You're not? What are you?"**

**"Big gir'!"**

**"Momma, Momma! Can I give Jenny her present from me now?" Eight-year-old Rosaline asks.**

**"Sure sweetie. Help her open it, but don't do it all for her, okay?"**

**"Okay, Momma. Here Jenny, look. Takes the paper and rip it off." Rosa instructs, tear a peace off to show her.**

**JJ rips the rest off and then holds the box up. It's a baby doll.**

**"What is it?" Sandy asks.**

**"Baby!"**

**"Yeah, it's a baby. See? Look. It even has blue eyes." Rosa points to the doll's blue eyes.**

**"Me b'ue eye." JJ says proudly.**

**"Yeah! You have blue eyes too!"**

***End of video***

* * *

**Later that day. 12:35 p.m. in Pennsylvania, 7:35 p.m. in Italy.**

Later JJ sits by the phone that her mom had gotten her in her room. It rings and she grabs it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, there Bug. How are you today?" Emily asks softly._

"I miss Rosie, Emmy. It's already been a year and it's still not any better waking up without her!"

_"I know, sweetheart. It'll take time. And it'll never be completely gone, but I promise with each day, it'll get easier. But you'll still miss her. Every day. And I'll still miss her. Every single day. Did you go and see her today, Bug?"_

JJ sniffles, "Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. What are you doing?"

_"I'm was getting ready to go to a dinner with my mom."_

"Oh."

There's silence on Emily's end and then she comes back to say, _"I have to go, Jen. We're leaving."_

"Ok. Bye Emmy. I love you. I'll tell Rosie you said hi."

_"Thank you, Bug. And I love you, too. Bye."_

JJ hands up and then goes downstairs. Everyone loads up in the car and then they head to the flower shop to get some roses for Rosa's grace.

* * *

Cementary.

"Hi Rosie." JJ says laying the red rose on the grass in front of her headstone. "I miss you a lot. Em says hi. She could come today, because she had to move. She says she misses so much too." JJ blows a kiss and then steps back for Eli.

Elijah lays his rose. "Hey there, sis. I can't believe it's already been a year. I wish you would have came to me about what ever you were dealing with, Ros. I could have helped. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're in a better place."

"I miss you so much, Ros. And I will always love you. I'll make sure that my kids find out about their awesome Angel-Aunt Rosaline." After blowing a kiss also, Eli and JJ step back to let Michael and Sandy talk.

"Hi baby." Sandy says tearfully. "Your daddy and I miss you so much, Princess."

"I'm going to miss playing soccer with you, sweetie." Michael adds.

"Even though Daddy and I wish you would have talked about the problems you were having, we know you're in a better place. Keep watching over Eli and Jenny, okay? We love you so much, Princess."

* * *

**So you guys got a glimpse of young Eli and Rosa. Let me know what you think.**

**Up next: Prom for JJ.**

**Then: One of JJ's soccer games. She gets a surprise.**

**Then: College! JJ and *drum rooll* Alexa! They meet for the very first time.**


	36. Bad News

**So you guys never found out about what happened to Madeleine. I'm going to take HaleyAlex2013's idea about Madeleine and Jacob escaping.**

**Anyone out there watch the new show on ABC Family Stitchers? I do and it's a great show.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Elijah: 20**

**JJ: 12**

**Madeleine: 18**

**Kayleigh: 13**

**Rayleigh: 13**

**Breanna: 10**

**Elena: 10**

* * *

**Monday August 19th, 1996 ****7:00 a.m. Pennsylvania, Around 2 p.m. in Italy.**

Monday morning JJ awoke to get ready for school. Today would be her first day of high school. She's going into the seventh grade.

She gets dressed, goes downstairs to eat, and then grabs the phone to call Emily.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Emmy! Guess what."

_"Hi, baby. Mm, I don't know. What?"_

"I'm in he seventh grade, Em! I'm practically a big kid now!" JJ says excitedly.

_"I know you are! My Bug is all grown up. You'll be graduating before we know it."_

"I wish you were here to walk with me to school." JJ says quietly.

_"So do I. I would love to see my little butterfly off to high school."_

"What are you doing? Aren't you still in school?"

_"Well technically, yes. But I have a free period right now, so I can talk to you."_

"Can I still call you this afternoon? When I get home from school?"

_"Of course you can. It won't be very late. Call me and tell me how your first day being a high schooler went, okay?"_

"Okay. I love you Emmy."

_"I love you too, baby. I have to go now okay?"_

"Okay. Bye."

After hanging up, JJ grabs her bags and leaves for school.

* * *

**Lunch time. East Allegheny Junior High School.**

At lunch JJ heads to the lunch room to wait for Lacey and Bella. She had first period with Bella and second period with Lacey, but third she was alone.

"Hey, JJ! How did your social studies class go? Did you get the good teacher?" Bella asks.

"Yep! I have the fun teacher. Someone in eighth grade said that they never had homework when they had Mr. Tyson last year."

"Lucky. I have an old lady as a teacher. She gives out homework _every night._"

"Isabella! That isn't nice." JJ scolds although she's trying not to laugh.

Bella just shrugs and goes back to eating her lunch.

* * *

**End of school. Amber and Jack's house. 3:00 Pennsylvania. 10:00 Italy.**

At the end of the day, JJ rides the bus to her Aunt and Uncle's house because Sandy and Michael are working until late. When she arrives her plan is to go inside, get a snack, and then call Emily as requested.

However when the bus pulls up there are three police cars in Amber and Jack's front yard.

She jumps off the bus and runs into the house and to the kitchen.

"Aunt Amber, what's going on? Why are the police here?"

"Oh baby, come here." Amber says. "Your Uncle Jack and I have something to tell you."

"Sweetheart, do you remember how Madeleine has been having behavior troubles lately?" Jacks asks his young neice.

"Yes. But I thought going away last summer helped her with that."

"So did we. It turns out it didn't help as much as we thought." Jack tells her.

"Where's Maddie, Uncle Jack?" JJ whispers.

"We're not sure. But that just means she could possibly have skipped school with a her friends. Now, I don't want you or the girls to worry." Jack says to Breanna and Elena who was just walked into the kitchen from the bus.

"What's going on?" Brea asks.

"We're not sure where Maddie is, baby. But I don't want you guys to worry, okay? She's done this before and I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Then why are there cops here?"

"They're just helping us look. Why don't you guys go upstairs and watch some tv. Then later at dinner time you can all tell us how your first day went."

"Okay." Brea agrees and the three walk off with the twins going upstairs and just going to the kitchen to call Emily.

* * *

**Kitchen**

In the kitchen JJ picks the phone up dials Emily's number.

_"Hey Bug. I was wondering when you were going to call me."_ Emily says when she answers the phone.

"Hi, Em."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I had a long day at school."

_"Oh, well try to get some sleep tonight okay? Did you at least have a good day?"_

"Yeah, I have some classes with Bella and Lacey so that's good."

_"Yeah that's good."_

They talk for awhile before it becomes too late for Emily and they have to hang up.

_"It's getting late here, Bug. I'm going to go, but you can call me in the morning, okay?"_

"Okay, I love you Em."

_"I love you too, sweetie. Good night."_

"Good night."

* * *

**Earlier this morning with Madeleine and Jacob.**

"Do you really think we can pull this off, Jake?" Madeleine asks her boyfriend. Her mom had just dropped her off and she had waited until she pulled away before running to hate woods where Jacob had parked.

He looks completely different. New hair style, different clothes, glasses.

"Of course we can, baby. You said it yourself that we need to get away. We'll get on a plane, go to LA and by the time school is over, your mom and dad will have no idea where you are."

"Now, do you have your clothes and the money for the tickets?"

Madeleine holds up a wad of cash she stole from her dad's safe.

"Great! We're off then." Jacob steers the car out of the woods and towards the airport. Once they Re in and at the gate he uses his fake ID to get through because the police have a picture of him at all the airports.

* * *

**Back at home. In the afternoon. Dinner time.**

At the dinner table Jack and Amber have come to the conclusion that need to tell Breanna and Elena what's going on. An hour ago they called the rest of the family over to tell them also.

"Okay, everyone please listen up. We have some bad news about Madeleine." Jack announces.

"What's going on Jack?" Michael asks his brother.

"Well, as you know, we don't know where Madeleine is. Now earlier we told that to Brea, Lena, and JJ. That's true. But the part we left out was that Maddie is officially a missing person."

"We think she got on a plane to California." Amber adds in.

"Do you think that she went with that boy Jacob?" Sandy asks.

"We are not entirely sure, but we do think that's a possibility. The police looked on the security cameras at the airport and we identified Madeleine getting onto a plane with a boy about her age. He could be Jacob but he could be someone else."

"The boy was wearing different clothes and had a different hair color than Jacob."

"The police are talking with the LAPD and are going to be on the look out for them in LA."

"The best we can do rite now is to enjoy this dinner and hope Madeleine wants to come home. Otherwise she can't be found if she doesn't want to be." Amber tells everyone.

After answering a few more questions mostly from Kayleigh, Ray, and JJ, them being the youngest, everyone starts to eat."

* * *

**Here is another filler chapter. Please review.**

**It's late and I'm tired, so I didn't look over it.**


	37. Prom Date Troubles and Solutions

**So let's say that John is Emily's really good friend. Enough to come as an improv date when Emily's best friend is in trouble. He's talked to JJ on the phone and has come to know her as Emily 'Bug' and her 'Princess'. So with that said, the people making an appearance in this chapter will be:**

**Emily: 21**

**John: 21**

**JJ: 16**

**JJ's parents.**

**I'm not sure when prom is since I don't go to any dances at my school. I just don't see any reason too. Therefore I do not know the exact date for prom.**

**Update on where Emily is: As of JJ being 14, Emily has moved from Italy to Paris, London.**

* * *

**Prom starts at 8:00 p.m. goes until 11:00 p.m.**

**Prom Night. 7:45 p.m. March 2000. (The ones that know can decide on a date.) **

At 7:30 JJ walks down the stairs. She in a dark blue dress that brings the color out in her eyes. She has light makeup on and her hair is curled. Her boyfriend, Kevin, is supposed to pick her up at 15 to eight.

"Oh, baby you look so beautiful!" Sandy says when she sees her youngest coming down the stairs. "Come here. We need pictures."

"Oh, mom. Come on. Kevin will be here any minute."

"I know, I know. Just a few photos and then we'll leave you alone." Sandy promises.

"Fine." After a few pictures it starts getting close to eight o'clock.

At 7:50 JJ is only a little worried. After all it's only give minutes.

'Kevin is five minutes late. Maybe he's not coming after all.' JJ thinks. She doesn't want to be one of _those_ girls, but it's kind of hard not to when her and Kevin have been talking about prom all week.

7:55 JJ is more than a little worried. She's decided he's bailed on her.

JJ sighs. Kevin is officially ten minutes late. Her dad walks back into the room and looks surprised to see her still there.

"Hey, sweetie. Has Kevin not come yet?"

"No. Maybe he isn't coming."

"Wait a minute. You don't know that, honey. Didn't you say he has a little sister he had to watch tonight?" When JJ nods he sits down beside her.

"Well, maybe had to watch her a little later than usual and he's on his way right now."

"Dad, Kevin said his mom was taking off early so he could pick me up."

"Just give him a few more minutes, honey. I'm sure he'll be here." Michael goes back to the kitchen.

And at 8:15 JJ knows it's official. She's been stood up. And by her first boyfriend of all people. She takes her shoes off and leans back into the couch.

* * *

**Kitchen with Michael and Sandy.**

"Mike, honey I think it's time we realize that our daughter…" Sandy stops and takes a deep breath. "Has been stood up. He's thirty minutes late."

"I know. I'm going to go check on her."

* * *

**A few minutes earlier with JJ.**

JJ sighs as she pulls out her cell. She dials Kevin's number and waits for him to answer. She expects to maybe hear him arguing with his sister, Michelle. What she doesn't expect is to hear her best friend, Lacey Maria Robertson's, voice.

She sounded weird, just like JJ sounds right after she gets done kissing Kevin.

"Lacey? What are doing answering Kevin's phone?"

"Uh…well…" Lacey trails off. JJ's heart drops. She _really_ hopes it's not what it sounds like.

"Don't." JJ says getting angry. "I don't want to hear it. You knew he was my boyfriend Lacey. You knew he was taking me to prom. Why would you do this to me?"

"Well…I-" Lacey starts but is cut off.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Don't expect me to talk to you on Monday Lacey. We're done. I no longer consider you a friend."

JJ hangs up and tosses her phone next to her just as Michael is walking in.

"Was that Kevin on the phone, honey?" He asks.

"No, it wasn't. It was Lacey. Answering Kevin's phone." JJ stands and walks to the stairs.

"Jenny…"

"Dad. Don't. Okay? I just want to be alone right now. It was stupid to even consider giving Lacey and Kevin another chance after Bella caught them kissing." With that JJ goes upstairs and slams her bedroom door.

Michael sighs and goes back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen with Sandy and Michael.**

"So?" Sandy asks when Michael comes back into the kitchen.

Michael sighs and shakes his head, sitting down at the table. "She called him. Lacey answered."

"Oh, no. Not again. Well, what did she say?"

"She wants to be alone."

Sandy nods and pulls out her phone. She's hesitate to call as it is almost three in the morning where Emily is living.

But she also knows how it feels to break up with a first time boyfriend. And although hers didn't cheat on her with her best friend, that person was the one that helped her deal with the sadnes that one Lynn Harper caused her.

"I'm going to call Emily." Sandy announces already halfway through dialing her number.

"Honey, it's nearly three am in Paris. She won't be up at this time."

"I know that Michael. But I also know that her best friend is the only person she'll probably want to talk to. She just broke up with her first boyfriend."

She puts the phone to her ear and waits.

It rings a couple of times before Emily answers.

_"Hello?"_

"Emily. Hi, it's me Sandy. I didn't wake you did I?"

_"No, no you didn't. What's wrong? Is JJ okay?"_

"Well, physically yes. But emotionally not so much. Emily has JJ told you about her boyfriend Kevin?"

_"Yes. Did something else happen with them?"_

"Actually, yes it did. Kevin never showed up to pick her up for prom. And apparently when she called him, Lacey answered the phone." She hears Emily sigh on the other end.

_"What do you need me to do?"_

"Can you talk to her? Maybe wait for her to call you and if she doesn't, then call her?"

_"I'll do something better. I don't have any classes today and tomorrow is the weekend. How about I fly up there and see her in person? I think a face to face visit is long overdue."_

"That sounds wonderful Emily. When can we expect you?"

_"I'll fly in later today. It'll probably take about five or so hours. So, sometime later today."_

"That sounds good, Emily. We'll see you later. Good night."

"What did she say?" Michael asks.

"She's flying later today. To see JJ. Come on, there's nothing else we can do. Let's go to bed."

* * *

**The next day, around 8 a.m. Pennsylvania. 2 p.m. Paris, London.**

The next day, which was really later that day, Emily and John stand on JJ's front porch.

She pulls out her phone and then knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal Sandy.

"Emily. Hello. I'm so glad you could come." She motions for Emily land John to come inside. "JJ's going to be thrilled to see you. I know she lights up whenever you call."

"Yes, I'm happy to see her too. Oh, uh…this is my friend Johnathan Tyler. He flew over he with me."

"Please, call me John, Mrs. Jareau." John says politely, holding his hand for Sandy to shake.

"Okay. But only if you call me Sandy. Mrs. Jareau is my mother-in-law."

"Is Jen upstairs, Sandy?" Emily asks.

"Yes, she's still in bed if you would like to go wake her." Emily nods and the takes John to the downstairs bathroom to change before heading up to JJ's room.

* * *

**JJ's room.**

"Jenny. Wake up, Bug. I have a surprise for you." Emily says as she gently shakes JJ awake.

It takes a few moments for JJ to wake up and realize that it is in fact Emily waking her up and not her mom.

"Em?"

"Hey, sweetheart. You wanna get up? I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"Wait. You're actually here? Like, right here in my room?" JJ asks as the smile on her face grows.

"It's really me. In the flesh."

"Ah! Oh, my god! Em!" JJ tackles Emily in a hug making them both fall back on to her bed, forgetting all about why she was upset the night before.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I know! It's so good to see you, Bug. You've grown up a lot!"

The two lay in bed for a few minutes, JJ happy to be in her best friend's arms again, before Emily sits the two up.

"Okay, now I need you, Miss Jennifer, to go the bathroom and brush your teeth. Then come back and put your dress back on."

JJ frowns at the mention of her dress, finally remembering why she was upset in the first place.

"Why? I don't need it. It's not like I'm going to get a chance to dance in it like I wanted."

"Actually that's not true. Just trust me on this. Okay?"

"Wait! What about school? I have it today." JJ says.

"Calm down. Your mom said you could stay home today. It's Friday after all. Now go on to the bathroom and hurry up, okay?"

"Fine." JJ leaves to do as told and then comes back to see her dress laying on her bed and Emily sitting beside it.

After Emily helps her touch up her makeup, she French braids JJ's hairs in to two pieces and then helps her into her dress.

* * *

**Back downstairs.**

Downstairs, John stands at the foot of the stairs with Michael and Sandy. He's changed into a tux and freshened up a bit.

"Are you guys ready?" He hears Emily call out.

"Ready when you are." He replies. Then he sees JJ walk down the stairs. She's wearing her dark blue dress and has her hair in two French braided pigtails.

"Oh, baby. You look even more beautiful the second time." Sandy says.

"Hello, Miss JJ." John says. "My name is Johnathan. I believe we have met only on the phone?"

JJ smiles at him. "Yes. It's nice to meet you John."

Johnathan holds his hand out for take. "May I have this dance, JJ?"

At that moment JJ realizes that the couch and chairs have been pushed back to give them room in the living room. And the radio is play soft dancing music.

"Yes, you may." As John takes her out to the middle of the floor Emily steps over to Sandy and Michael.

"Thank you for this, Emily." Sandy says with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, Sandy. I knew about Kevin. I knew he cheated on her once before. So I talked to John and he said that, if I wanted, he would fly over here with me and give JJ what she, what every girls wants. To be able to dance at their prom."

"I know this may not exactly be the prom. But the smile on Jenny's face is completely worth it." She continues.

"Yes, yes it definitely is." Michael agrees.

A couple of songs later and everyone is starving. So while Sandy makes breakfast, JJ goes upstairs to change out of her dress and put on more comfortable clothes.

Back down stairs she curls up by Emily's side on the couch.

"Thank you so much for this, Emmy. And thank you John for coming all the way over here so I could have a dance in my prom dress."

"You're welcome, Butterfly."

"Yeah, you're welcome JJ. Besides I didn't have anything better to do and Emily told me about…your boyfriend. So I wanted to make it better. I'm glad I could do just that."

JJ sighs. "When do you have to leave?"

"We have an early flight out on Sunday morning. We have all day today and all day and night tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go see a movie tonight? And then lay around and do nothing tomorrow?"

"Sure we can. Whatever you want to do we'll do it." Just then Sandy walks back in.

"John, do you need a place to stay? Emily has a bed in JJ's room, but I could make up the couch for you."

"Actually, Sandy I would love too. But I have a family friend that's staying in town for the weekend. I called ahead and he said I could stay with him."

"Okay, if your plans change just let us know."

"Thnak you. I will do that."

When breakfast is done the five of them sit down to eat. Emily gets Sandy and Michael up to speed on what she had been doing for the last five years, leaving out the crucially tail of her abortion, and the three go up to JJ's room and sit down to watch none other than _The Little Mermaid._

* * *

Two Days Later.

Sunday morning Emily and JJ stand on her front porch again.

"Thansk again for this weekend, Em. I really appreciated it and I loved seeing you. When can we see each other again?"

"I'm not sure, babe. But I'll be sure to make it real, real soon. Okay? I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too Em. Goodbye." One final hug and then Emily and John climb into their rented car. They head to the airstrip where Emily's private jet and Jenson the pilot await them and head back to Paris.

* * *

**Ok so a few questions.**

**One: What do you think about Kevin?**

**Two: If your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend [twice], what would do you do?**

**And Three: Would you give either of them a second chance after finding out about the first time?**

**Please review!**


	38. Soccar Game and Surprises

**Summertime 2000**

**JJ: 16 (going on 17)**

**Emily: 22**

* * *

**Friday afternoon. Around 1 p.m. JJ's house.**

Friday afternoon JJ packed the last of her clothes. She had an away soccer game all the way in Sacramento California. Her, her parents, grandparents, and Elijah are flying down there tonight. And the game will be tomorrow afternoon. That will leave Sunday morning and afternoon for a little sight seeing.

"Jen, you ready babe?" Her mom asks, sticking her head in the door.

"Yes, ma'am. I just need to pack my tennis shoes."

"Well, hurry up. We need to leave for the airport in ten minutes." Sandy leaves and goes downstairs just as the phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Sandy, it's Emily. I was just calling to double check what time to be at the game tomorrow."_ Sandy smiles when she hears the voice on the other end. It's Emily and she had called earlier in the week after just called. She said she had arrived back in the U.S., California to be more specific late Tuesday night, and had wanted to surprise JJ.

"JJ's game starts at 4 o'clock sharp, and she starts practice/warming up at 3:45 p.m. When will you be there?"

_"I will be there before the game starts. Probably around the time JJ starts practicing. I don't want her to see me though. I want to wait until after the game. And then surprise her."_

"Okay then, I'll just not tell her your there. And then mention going to the car or something and calling you. You can surprise her there."

_"That sounds good. I need to go. But I will see you tomorrow?"_

"Yes. Good bye Emily." Sandy hung up the phone just as JJ is walking down the stairs. Thankfully it seems that the younger girl did not hear her conversation.

"Mom, we need to go over to Bella's house and pick her up. Her parents aren't flying in until tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Let's load up and head that way." JJ and her family leave and make their way to Isabella's house. Then they go to the airport.

* * *

**Airport. Delayed flight 1 hour. 2:30 p.m.**

"Jay, what time do we need to start practice tomorrow?" Isabella asks her friend as they sit at their gate and wait for the plane to arrive.

"I don't know. Mom, what time will we land?"

"Well, let's see. Our flight was at 1:30, it's been delayed and we are gone going to board at 2:35. It'll take about thirty minutes to take off, so we will be in the air at about 3:05 p.m. Which means he flight will take around five hours and 40 minutes. That means we'll land in San Diego at 8:45 p.m. tonight. We can check into our hotel tonight and get some sleep."

"How is 9 a.m. tomorrow morning, Iz?"

"Sounds good. We can send a mass text thing when we land." Bella replies.

"Yeah."

Then their gate was called and everyone began boarding the airplane. It takes almost 15 minutes to get everyone situated, and the emergency exits and rules laid out before the plane begins down the run way.

JJhas the window seat with Bella in the middle and Crystal, their other teammate who they met at the gate, on the end. JJ's parents and brother sit across from them. And her grandparents in front of her.

* * *

**At the Sam Diego airport.**

When they land everyone is tired and ready for some food and sleep.

* * *

**At the hotel.**

Since the soccer coach called ahead and reserved the rooms for the team, all they had to do was check in.

JJ was staying in a room with Bella, Crystal, Stephanie, and Ashley.

"Mom, Ash texted and said she's in room 208. Can I just go on up?"

"Yes, you may. Just be back down here in fifteen minutes. We can eat dinner in the hotel restaurant."

JJ nods before her and Bella head to the elevator and to their room. The girls get situated, hanging their uniforms in the closet with the others before freshening up and heading back to the hotel lobby.

* * *

**The next day. Game time.**

After practicing this morning at 9, JJ and the girls went to the beach to cool off. They stayed there for a few hours before going back to the hotel and resting up for the game.

Now it's about five minutes before the game and JJ is giving her team a pep talk.

The referee blows the whistle and the game begins. Emily walks in the gate and searches the bleachers for JJ's family. Once she finds them she goes and sits down to watch.

**(Sorry, it's late and I'm going to skip writing out the game. I have to be up early tomorrow, otherwise I would look up what an actual game is like.)**

* * *

**End of game.**

The game ends with JJ scoring the winning goal. Everyone is happy, and after congratulating the other team, she makes her way to her family. Emily had gotten up a few minutes prior and watched her score from the gate before turning. And going to the parking lot.

"Oh, baby! That was great! I'm so proud if you, sweetheart!"

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go for some celebratory ice cream." JJ's grandpa suggests.

When everyone arrives to their cars in the parking lot, JJ notices a tall woman with long dark brown hair resting against her parents' car.

"Hey, who is that?" She asks.

The stranger turns around and JJ squeals in excitement as she recognizes the person.

"Oh, my God! Emily! What are you doing here?!" She jumps into the older woman's arms and gives her a tight hug.

"Oh, Bug. I was here to see you play. I'm so proud of you for winning!"

"Wait, what? You were here for the game?!" JJ's eyes sparkle with excitement and happiness.

"Yes, I was. My parents are working in the U.S. again, and I live here in Cali. I wanted to surprise you."

"Wait. You live in the U.S.? How come you didn't tell me?" She sounds just a tad bit hurt and Emily hates it.

"I've been here since Tuesday night. I wanted to tell you and I was. Wednesday. But then you mentioned you had a game Saturday in San Diego and I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh. Well, what are you doing now? Can we hang out? Please, please, please?"

"Yes, I am free for the rest of the afternoon. We can do anything you want to do. It's all up to you."

"Can we go to the beach? And look for shells and crabs and just lay in the sun?"

"You need to ask your mom first, but yes if that's what you want, then we can do it."

JJ turns to Sandy who is already in the car and looks at her with pleading eyes.

"I know we were going our for a celebratory dinner and ice cream, but can I go with Emily? Please, please, please?"

Sandy, happy to see the sparkle back in her daughter's eyes, nods her head. "Of course you can go. Be see you two. And Emily? It was so nice seeing you in person again."

"It was nice seeing you too, Sandy. Come on, Bug. Let's go get some ice cream and head to the beach.

* * *

JJ spends the next twenty four hours with Emily. They go sight seeing, get tans on the beach, and most importantly, JJ gets to see her best friend again.

When it's time to leave JJ loads up her bags in her parents' car but rides with Emily to the airport.

"I'm so glad I got to see this weekend, Bug."

"Me too, Emmy. I'm so happy you came to my game. That meant a lot to me. Thank you."

"Anytime, baby. I promise to try my best to call you more often, okay?"

"Why can't you just come see me? Since you're living in the U.S. now."

"How about I make you a deal? Okay? The very next time we see each other face to face will be for good. I'll stay and you never have to say goodby again. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, yes it's a deal." JJ's gate gets called and she gives Emily once last hug beige disappearing into the crowd to go to the gate.

* * *

**So I know some of you will probably wonder why Emily can't see her more often. It's because she lives all the way in Cali and JJ lives in Pennsylvania. The driving back and forth would cost too much money.**

**Review please!**


	39. Graduating High School

**JJ's High School Graduation. May 2002.**

"We did it JJ! Oh, my God! I can't believe we've graduated high school!" Bella yells excitedly jumping up and down.

"I know! All that hard work!"

It's takes about thirty minutes for everyone to get all their stuff. Bella get a medal for being at the top of her class and JJ gets one for most scored points on her soccer team.

Once everyone is calmed down, the parents and family members start coming to congratulate thes students.

"Oh, my baby is all grown up!" Sandy says with tears in her eyes.

"Jay, take a picture with me! My parents are taking me out and we have to leave in a few minutes."

JJ, Isabella, and Tyler all gather around to have their pictures taken.

"I can't believe we're going to college on different sides of the country." Bella says sadly a few minutes later.

"I know. You have to promise we'll spend all our free time together this summer."

"We will. I promise. All summer." The two hug for a moment until Bella's parents walk up.

"Come on, Isabella. We need to pick up your brother and then you father and I have some important business to attend too." Her mother says.

Bella just rolls her eyes at her mom. Jessica is always putting work before her kids.

"Ok, mom. Just give a minute to say goodbye to my friends." As Bella is walking away, JJ's parents come up.

"Congratulations, baby! I'm very proud of you." Her says, wrapping her in a hug.

"What would you like to do to celebrate?" Michale asks.

"Uh, I don't know. Just a dinner with grandma and grandpa, I guess. But I need to get home so I can call Emily."

"Well, then we better hurry. It's getting late and I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you." Sandy says.

They leave and head home.

* * *

**JJ's house. 2:30 p.m. Pennsylvania. Around 7:30 p.m. In Paris, London.**

At home JJ changes out of her cap and gown and then grabs her phone from the charger. She dial Emily's number and waits.

It goes to voice mail. She frowns and hangs up, deciding to watch a little TV while she waits for to be time for dinner. Just then she gets a call from Ashley.

"Hey Ash. What's up?"

_"Hey, JJ! I was just calling to see if you wanted to head to the park to practice some soccer. I called Steph and Crystal already and they said they'll meet us there."_

"Sure. That sounds like fun. I have to ask my mom though. She'll probably say yes, so I'll see you in ten minutes."

_"Okay! See you then!" _Ashley hands up and JJ grabs her soccer shoes and ball before heading downstairs.

"Hey mom. Ash called. Can I go practice soccer with her in the park?"

"Sure. But be back in a couple of hours so you can shower and change in time for dinner. We're going out tonight."

"'Kay!" JJ runs out of the house and jogs to the park. She sees the girls stretching and getting ready.

* * *

**Park.**

"Alright girls." JJ calls out. "I want three laps before we start."

"Aw, come on Jayje. This is just a friendly game of soccer. No need for all that excise." Crystal groans.

"I know that. But we can't just get into a full-on game unless we've warmed up first. Now come on. Three laps! Let's go!"

****Three laps around the park later.****

"Okay, let's see who can get the most balls pass me and in between those two trees." JJ says pointing to two trees behind her.

"No going behind me, and remember; this is just a friendly game, so please no rough housing. The first person to ten goals wins."

It ends up being a really close game with Crystal; 9, Stephanie; 9, and Ashley; 10.

"I want a rematch!" Stephanie demands. "That last goal shouldn't have counted for Ashley!"

"Oh, your just mad because I beat you for once." Ashley replies.

"Fine, fine." JJ glances at her watch. "I have time for one more fame if we hurry and you guys stop arguing." She tells the girls. Ashley and Stephanie stop arguing long enough to get into their positions and the game begins.

* * *

**Later that night, after celebratory dinner.**

JJ sighs as she falls into bed. She's completely auhuasted. She turns her lap off and tuns over to go to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short guys. I'm going to be ending this story reall soon. Probably around 10-15 chapters. I know that seems like a lot, but I'm going to make them short and hopefully close together when they're updated.**

**Review!**


	40. Meeting A New Friend

**August 2002. East Allegheny Community College. 100:00 a.m.**

On the college campus JJ walks around looking at all the club booths. She's just finished unloading all her boxes and is now walking around with her new roommate Alexa Johnson.

She's learned a lot about Alexa in the 20 minutes they've known each other.

Like she's 21 years old, a junior in college, she's married to a man named Jonathan Johnson and they have three kids; Mackenzie, Maicee, and Madelynn who are seven months old.

"Would you like to meet my daughters? Jon is bringing them over to wish me good luck this year. I mean…you don't have to meet them or anything. But you seem like a trustworthy person, and I would very much like you to meet them."

"Of, course. I would love to meet them. From what you told me they are three very sweet babies." JJ agrees.

"They really are." Alexa agrees. The two walk for a few more minutes before Alexa gets a call. She answers and then hangs up almost immediately.

"Who was it?" JJ asks.

Alexa looks at her and smiles. "Jon. He's here. Com on, they're in the parking lot." The two make their way over the college parking lot and spot a man in his mid-twenties buckling in a little girl into a triple stroller.

"How are my babies?" Alexa coos at them.

"JJ, this is my husband Jon. Jon, this is JJ. She's my roommate this year."

"and JJ, these are my babies." She points to a little girl in a pink dress with white tennis shows and pink bows.

"This is Mackenzie Joy." She then points to the baby girl next to her who is dressed identically as Mackenzie just in the color purple.

"This is Maicee Elizabeth and this handsome little boy right here," Points to Madelyn. "Is Madelyn Hope." Maddie is dressed in a blue dress and tennis shoes. The blue dress makes her eyes pop.

"Girls, can you say 'hi' to Mommy's new friend JJ?"

The other two stayed quiet while Mai-Mai gives a wave and a gummy smile. "Hi!"

"Well, hello there Miss Maicee. You sure are a pretty little lady." JJ says to the toddler.

"We were just heading to the park and decided to come see you. Do you guys want to join us?" Jon asks.

"Sure, why not? JJ and I have all our boxes in our room. Right?"

"Yep. I'm free."

"Great! Let's go. We can just walk there instead of loading the kids back up. Is that alright with you, babe?" Jon says.

"Yep. That's okay. Do you mind walking, JJ? The park is just s few blocks from here."

"Not at all. I could use some exercise anyways." Alexa grabs the diaper bags from the back of the car and the six adults and toddlers set off to the park.

* * *

At the park.

When they arrive at the park Jon and Alexa lay our blankets for the girls to play on while JJ pick Kenzie up and holds her in her lap.

"You are such a pretty little girl, you know? I've always wanted a baby, and now I think I might want a little girl."

"JJ, here's Kenzie's snack." Alexa holds out a baggie of cookies for JJ to take.

"Ookie!" Kenzie says excitedly upon seeing her favorite snack.

"Yeah! They're yummy cookies! Here, you want one?" Kenzie nods and reaches for the tasty snack.

"What's the magic word, Kenz?" Jon asks.

"Pease, 'ookie."

"That's much better. Thank you, Kenzie."

After the girls eat their snack, JJ gets a book out to read to Mackenzie.

"Lookie there Kenzie. There's a kitty cat. What sound does a kitty make?"

"'Eow!"

"Very good! Meow. Now, here's a puppy dog. A puppy goes 'woof, woof'. Can you say 'woof'?"

"'Oof!"

"Good job, Kenz!"

"How about a piggy? Can you go 'oink, oink'?"

Before Kenzie can reply Maddie answers for her. "'Ink, 'ink!" Maddie says. She's now standing by JJ holding onto her arm.

"Hello, Maddie. Do you want to join sissy and me?" She holds her arms out and the toddler plops down beside her.

"Okay, let's see what's next. Look, there's a cow. What sound does a cow make? Do you guys know?"

"Moo!" Kenzie replies causing Maicee to reply with, "Moooo!"

"Very good, girls!"

A few minutes later and Alexa decries it's time for Jon and the girls to get home. It's past their lunch time and Maddie is starting to her cranky.

Bye, bye, babies. Mommy will call you tonight. Be good girls for Daddy, okay?" Alexa kisses each girl on the head and then gives Jon a kiss. Back at campus Alexa and JJ head to their dorm while Jon loads the girls up and heads home.

* * *

**At JJ and Alexa's dorm room.**

"Come on, 'Lex. We need to get at least two boxes unpacked, then we can get something to eat."

"Okay." The girls unpack a couple of things in silence until Alexa speaks up.

"You know JJ, you would make a wonderful mom some day. The way you were with the girls today. They instantly became attached to you."

JJ smiles. "Yeah, I know. They were so cute. And yes. I would love to become another some day."

After getting some more clothes and their toiletries unpacked the two set out to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

* * *

**This story is coming to a close. I'd say seven or eight more chapters and that's it.**

**Up next: JJ gets bad news. (December 2002).**

**Then: The triple's first birthday (January 2003).**

**After that: College graduation.**


	41. A Happy Brithday Times Three

**January 10th, 2003. 12:30 p.m. Alexa and Jon's house.**

On January 10th, 2003 JJ goes to Alexa and Jon's house to help decorate for the triplets' first birthday. JJ came over, had breakfast, and then when the girls were put down for a nap she helped Alexa and Jon bring in the box of decorations from their car.

"I can't believe the babies are already a year old. It seems like just yesterday we were celebrating Maicee's first steps." JJ says as she sets out a pink princess crown that has Cinderella on it. Maicee had, had a late start with walking beginning at seven and a half months.

"I know. The year has gone by so fast." Alexa agrees. She finishes putting the candles on the cakes and then steps back.

"Okay, let's see. Crowns? Check. Cakes? Check. Banners, streamers, and balloons? Check, check, and check."

"Okay, I think that's it. Jon, why don't you go cal your mom and dad and then give my parents a call? I'm going to check on the girls. It's almost time for them to be awake."

* * *

**Upstaris in the nursery.**

In the nursery Alexa and JJ find Maicee and Kenzie already awake and standing up.

"Hi, babies. Do you know what today is? It's your birthday! Nana, Papa, Mimi, and Grapa are coming. And Aunt JJ's here. Let's get you guys changed and then we can put on your pretty Princess dresses."

After getting cleans diapers and putting their dresses on JJ and Alexa take the girls downstairs.

* * *

**Back downstairs.**

"There's the birthday girls!" Jon's mom, Anna, says holding her hands out for Maddie.

The next people to arrive are Alexa's parents and few more people from school.

"Okay guys, gather around. The birthday girls are going to open their presents." The adults sit in a circle in between the couch and fireplace. JJ has Kenzie, Jon has Maddie, and Alexa has Maicee.

"All right, we'll go around and hand out the presents. Then the birthday girls can open them up." Jon announces.

Each toddler gets four presents. Two big and two little.

"Here Kenzie. Tear the paper." JJ instructs showing her how. With a little help, Mackenzie is able to unwrap a Barbie doll.

"Barbie!" She says excitedly.

"It's a Barbie doll! Wow!" JJ says, playing into the little girl's excitement.

"What did Maddie and Mai get? Huh?"

"Maic and Maddie got a Barbie too."

"Okay, Kenz. Let's open another present. Which one do you want? Pick a present Kenz." JJ tells her, pointing to the small pile in front of them.

Kenzie slaps her hands down on a present with purple wrapping paper and then immediately does it to another one with pink and Princesses printed on it.

"Okay, well how about we start with," JJ grabs the Princess present. "This one? You wanna open the Princess box?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's see what Miss Mackenzie got. Open it up, Kenz." JJ says. "Here, I'll help." Although she does most of the tearing Kenzie still helps. The box has a Cinderella doll in it that's plush and soft.

"What is it, Kenz?" Alexa asks the toddler.

"'Rella!" The little girl's eye light up at seeing her favorite Princess.

"Wow! Cinderella! What did you get Maic?"

"'Now Ite!" Maicee holds up an identical plush Snow White Princess.

"What about you, Mads?" She asks the toddler in Jon's lap.

Maddie hold up a plush Ariel doll. She loves to swim and Ariel is her favorite.

"Riel!"

The next few presents that the girls open are matching gloves, scarves, and winter coats. Those presents came just in time for the snow storm that will be coming over the weekend.

After all the presents were opened, the girls are put into their high chairs and each girl gets cake with their favorite Princess and a number 1 birthday candle.

"Okay, let's hurry up and sing before there's not any cake left for ths candle." Jon says as he has to grab Maddie's hands to keep her from diving into the cake already.

Alexa takes a lighter and lights Maddie's candle.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Madelyn,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Next hands the light to her dad and he lights Mackenzie's candle and holds her hands to keep Kenzie from burning herself.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Mackenzie,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Lastly, she hands the lighter to her mom and she lights Maicee's candle. She too hold Maic's hands.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Maicee,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

"Okay girls, can you blow your candle out? Look Mads, blow on the candle like you do the bubbles." Alexa helps the toddler blow the candle out from behind and then everyone claps.

"Okay your turn. Blow on it like a bubble." Grandpa Joe tells Maicee. He too helps by blowing from behind her. Everyone claps.

"Kenzie, it's your turn. Blow out the candle, Lady Bug." JJ tells her. Over the past few months Kenzie has grown attached to JJ.

After a few attempts of making noise with her mouth instead actually blowing JJ decides to help her. They get the candle blown out and everyone claps.

"Yay! Good job, Bug."

"Yay me!" Kenzie exclaims.

The girls each eat a handful of cake, but still end up getting lost fo it on them. For about twenty minutes the adults let's the triplets play and eat the cake.

* * *

**1:00 p.m.**

"Okay, I think it's time we get the birthday girls cleaned." Alexa says.

"Let's go Kenz. We need to clean you up."

"C'ean?"

"Yep. We're going to get you clean."

10 minutes and three clean toddlers later the girls were sitting in the living room playing with their Barries and plush Princesses.

"Well, this has been a fun day." Jon says as he sighs and sits on the couch.

"Yes, it has." Alexa agrees. "I can't believe our babies are a year old already."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to go ahead and take back on the last chapter. I don't how many chapters this is going to have left, but I hope it won't have more than 17-19.**

**Please review!**

**Up next: A surprise chapter that will have Alexa and Jon in it.**


	42. One or Two?

**So here is the surprise chapter. I decided to do a few chapters with the twins before everything went to h*ll when Grace, Jai, and Little Jenny were taken.**

****IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ** I hope you like it and leave me suggestions if you want to read more about them before they were taken. ****Or if you want me to do the ultrasound where Jon and Alexa find out they are having twins again. (Jaicee and Jennifer). I can do their birthdays and Christmas up to the age they were taken. Let me know, guys! ****

**Wow guys! 50 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Anna and Daniel are Jon's parents. They are Mimi and Papa.**

**Isabel and David are Alexa's parents. They are Nana and Grapa.**

* * *

**16 weeks along. July, 2005**

**Madelyn: 3 years old.**

**Mackenzie: 3 years old.**

**Maicee: 3 years old.**

* * *

"Hey 'Lex, you ready to go babe?" Jon asks his wife. They found out about 9 weeks ago that they are pregnant again. Today they are going to the doctor's office for an ultrasound and to find out the sex of the baby.

"Yep. Let's go. Babe? I was thinking I want to know what the sex of baby is."

"What ever you want, sweetheart."

At the doctors office Jon and Alexa go right back to the room. The doctor enters and greets them.

"And how are two doing today?"

"We're doing okay. And we've changed our minds. We want to know the sex." Alexa says.

"Okay, we can definitely do that. Now this gel is going to be cold." He puts the gel on her stmach and moves the wands around.

A sound close to a train sounds through the room.

Alexa looks worried.

"Doctor? Is the baby's heartbeat supposed to sound like that?"

"Yes, it's very common when you're having twins."

"Woah, woah, woah." Alexa cuts him off. "Did you say 'twins'?"

"Yes, it looks like you are having twins."

"Woild you still like to know the sexes?" Dr. Cameron asks.

Alexa looks to Jon with tears in her eyes. "Jon?"

"If you still want to, baby."

Alexa looks to the doctor and nods her head.

"Okay then. Let's see what we have here. It looks like you're having two…girls. Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh, Jon. We're going to have five beautiful little girls."

"Yes, we're going to have five little girls who are beautiful just like their Mommy."

"Would you two like some pictures?"

"Yes, please."

"How many copies?"

"Four please."

After receiving their copies Alexa and Jon call their parents and JJ and tell them to come over they head home.

* * *

**At Jon and Alexa's house.**

"Mommy! Daddy! You're home! Can we the pi'ture of our baby broder or sister?" Maddie asks excitedly the moment Jon and Alexa step foot in their house.

The triplets spent the day with their Mimi and Grapa (Jon's parents).

"Yes you can. Come sit on the couch with Daddy, okay?"

On the way home Jon and Alexa stopped to get two dresses. They wanted to surprise their parents, JJ, and the girls.

Jon gives a bag to his parents and Alexa gives one to hers.

"Wait, why are there two bags."

"Well, it turns out that multiples run in one of our families." Alexa says.

"It's ours dear. Your great-great-grandma was a twin and her mother was a triplet."

"Momma? What goin' on?" Kenzie asks.

"Well, Kenz, do you remember when you told Daddy and I that you guys wanted a sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about if Daddy and I told you that you're going to have two siblings?"

"Yay! Are they bof girls? Are they, are they?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Mimi and Nana to open their bags?.

"Mimi! Open the bag!"

Once the two sets of grandparents opened the bags and pulled out the two dresses everyone was laughing and cheering and crying.

"Oh, look Daniel. We're going to get two more granddaughters." Anna tells her husband.

"We're gettin' two sisters!" Maddie exclaims.

"Yay! It's two girls!" Kenzie agrees.

Maicee however is very quiet.

"Mai-Mai? Aren't you excited that you are getting two sisters?" Jon asks.

"No! I don't want a new sister!" She runs upstairs and to her room.

"I'll go talk to her, sweetie." Alexa says, getting up to follow her youngest daughter.

* * *

**Upstairs in Maicee and Mackenzie's room.**

Alexa stands in the doorway of her daughter's room watching her play with she Barbie doll.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"If you and Daddy have anoder baby 'den I won't be your baby anymore."

"Oh, sweetie." Alexa sits on the toddler's bed and pats the blanket next too her. She waits until Maicee is sitting there before continuing.

"You will always be Mommy and Daddy's baby girl. No matter how old you are or how many brother and sisters you have. Okay?"

"Prwomise?"

"I promise. Now, how about we go downstairs and watch a movie? Huh? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah! Can we watch _The Little Mermaid_?"

"Absolutely! Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Can anyone tell me what episode of Full House this is from? Watching it right now. It's cracked me up. = singing.**

_**Rebecca: Jess, just hold my hand.**_

_**Jesse: Won't you husband Donny be jealous?**_

_**Rebecca: Jess, you're my husband.**_

_**Jesse: I got a wife and a baby all in the same day. Radical. Havin' my baby. What a lovely way of saying you're thinking of me.**_

**"I never thought I would say this, but I'm gonna go use Ugly Naked Guy's bathroom!" - Rachel Greene, _Friends._**


	43. Saying Goodbye Again

**You guys might need it but this chapter will have a character death.**

* * *

**Madelyn: 3 years old.**

**Mackenzie: 3 years old.**

**Maicee: 3 years old.**

**December 25th, 2005. 8:30 p.m.**

"Hey, Mom? I'm going to give Emily a call and then we can get going. I want to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"You know it's the day after Christmas, right?"

"Yes, but I couldn't get ahold of her last night."

"Okay." Sandy tells JJ. She goes back to the living room where Michael, Alexa, and Jon are. The little girls, Maddie, Kenz, and Maic are playing with their new toys. Gracie and Lilli are only a couple of weeks old and had fallen asleep an hour ago.

Kenzie notices JJ going into the kitchen and gets up to follow her.

* * *

**Kitchen**

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Come on, Em. Pick up the phone." JJ mumbles.

"Auntie JJ? Who're you callin'?" Kenzie asks.

"I'm calling my friend Emily. Do you want to tell her 'Merry Christmas'?" JJ asks the toddler.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, come over here and sit in my lap." JJ lets the little girl climb into her lap and then radials Emily's number. This time she picks up on the first ring.

_"Hey butterfly. I don't have long to talk."_

"That's okay. I have someone here who wants to talk to you." She puts the phone call on speaker.

"Say 'hi' to Emmy, Kenz."

"Hi Emmy! Merry Christmas!"

_"Merry Christmas, baby. How are my Big Bug and Little Bug?"_

"We're good. Just got done opening presents. We also have two new family members, Em."

_"Don't tell me you've already settled down and had kids, Jen. I didn't think it's been that long since we last talked."_

"No of course not. I'm talking about Alexa and Jon. They had twins on the fifth of this month. Two little girls again. Gracelynn Maye and Lillien Marie."

_"You'll have to send me pictures."_ Emily says. Then she sighs and JJ know she's about to hang up.

"Hey Kenz? Why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll watch it with you. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"All right. Tell Emmy 'goodnight '."

"Goodnight Emmy. I love you."

_"I love you too, Little Bug. Goodnight." _

The little girl runs off to the living room and JJ takes the phone off of speaker.

"Do you have to go?"

_"I'm afraid so, Bug. Listen…I uh…I'm going to be doing an undercover job and I don't know when I will be finished. And until I'm done I…I won't be able to pick up when you call."_

"What? But Em, that's not fair. It's already been almost five years since I've seen you. And now you're telling me that we have or cut all contact?"

_"I don't, baby. And I hate it too. But it's just how it is. I will find you someday though. I'll find you and I won't have to leave avian. Okay? I promise."_

"Fine. I love you, Em. Merry Christmas."

_"Merry Christmas, butterfly. And I love you too."_

After the two hang up JJ goes to her room to find Kenzie already in her bed. She has Snow While plying on the tv and is in reindeer footy pjs.

"Hey Kenz. You ready for bed?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can you watch Snow White wif me, p'ease?"

"Sure I can. Let's get under the covers and get cozy. Okay?"

"'Kay."

JJ gets under the covers with the little girl and the two settle in for the night.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later. January 4th, 2006. Campus. 6:30 p.m.**

**Madelyn: 4 years old.**

**Mackenzie: 4 years old.**

**Maicee: 4 year old.**

A couple of weeks later JJ's parents drive end back to campus. There's a snow storm approaching so they try to leave before it hits at night fall.

Jon drove Alexa back to campus earlier and then took the kids home just as a precaution so he wouldn't be stuck in the snow with two babies and three toddlers.

"I love you baby. I'm so glad you came over for Christmas break. Don't study too hard. Okay? And try to stay warm and dry." Sandy says.

"I will mom. I love you guys too. Be careful on the way back, all right? It's already starting to snow outside."

"Don't worry honey." Michael says. "The storm isn't supposed to hit until after dark."

After they leave JJ goes to her dorm and makes some hot chocolate. Then she puts her copy of The Little Mermaid in and settles in for the evening.

* * *

**Late that night. Around 10:00 p.m.**

At exactly 10 o'clock that night JJ and Alexa are woken up by JJ's ringing phone.

"Mm, who's calling this late at night, Jay?" Alexa asks.

"I don't know. Whoever it is better have a good reason though. Because I am exhausted." She answers the phone and immediately sits upright.

"Mom…slow down. I can't understand you. What happened and where are you?"

"Okay. Yes, I'm on my way. I love you too, Mom. I have to go now." JJ jumps up and starts looking around for her shoes.

"Jay? Jay, slow down. What's the matter. What did your mom say?"

"She said h-her and my dad were in an accident. Apparently the storm hit earlier than expected and the roads were icy. I need to go to the hospital. I need to go see my dad."

"Okay, okay. Just calm down all right? I'll go across the hall and see if Joshua can take us. He told me earlier that he put chains on his tires and he'll probably be the only person that can drive in the snow. While I go and ask, just take a breath and bundle up. Okay?"

"All right. Thank you." JJ grabs her snow boots and throws them on. Then she puts her scarf, gloves, and hat on.

Joshua comes back with Alexa bundled up and they wait for 'Lex to grab her coat and boots and the set off.

It takes a good twenty minutes to get there.

* * *

**At the hospital**.

"Mom!" JJ runs up to her mother and Eli with Josh and 'Lex in tow.

"Oh, baby."

"Mom, what happened?"

"The snow had ice mixed into it when we came out of your dorm building. And it was so cold that it was sticking to the roads and sidewalks already"

"Dad was driving real slow and when he went to make a right turn, another car slide across the lanes and into us. The driver was drunk and speeding. Your Dad wasn't wearing a seatbelt and he went through the windshield."

"What?! Why wasn't he not wearing his seatbelt? He knows how dangerous that is!"

"I know, honey. I know. He's in surgery right now. But the doctor says it doesn't look too good."

* * *

**2 1/2 hours later.**

Almost three hours later the doctor finally comes out. And although the bad news is written all over his face, JJ still has hope that her dad pulled through.

"Family of Michael Jareau?" The doctor calls out.

"That's us." Sandy says, standing up and approaching the doctor.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Shepard. If you'll please step over here, I'll tel you about your husband."

Sandy glances back at Alexa and Joshua. "That's okay. They're family too."

"Okay, well please sit down."

"No, I don't need to sit down. Just tell me about my husband."

Eli stands up and goes to her. "Mom, please sit down. I think it's best."

"Fine." Sandy sits. "Now, please tell me about my husband."

"When your husband came in, he had severe trauma to the head and upper body. In surgery he flatlined twice. Fortunately, he made it through the surgery. He's in recovery if you would like to see him."

"Yes, please." Sandy says. The doctor takes them back. In his room, Michael lays in bed with a breathing tube in his mouth.

"Oh, Daddy." JJ goes to his side. "Why didn't you have your seatbelt on?"

"Hey Dad." Eli says. "You gotta wake up, okay? Rachel is due in a few weeks. You need to wake up so Hannah can meet her grandpa. Okay?"

* * *

**1 hour later.**

An hour later Sandy and JJ are asleep. Elijah went to the cafeteria to get coffees for everyone. Suddenly the monitor flatlines.

There'sa flurry of action as the doctors come into the room.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Sandy demands.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I need you to step outside the room." Dr. Shepard says. A doctor pushes them out and then closes the door.

Elijah returns to find his mother and sister outside I his father's room.

"Wgats going on?" He asks.

"I don't know! They won't tell me anything!" Sandy replies.

Inside the room the doctors charge the paddles and shock Michael three times. Before they can do it a fourth, Dr. Shepard stops them.

"He's gone, guys. It's too late. Call it."

An intern looks at the clock and states, "Time of death: 1:45 a.m.

Dr. Shepard goes outside.

"No. No it can't be. Please tell me he's okay." Sandy pleads.

"a I am very sorry for your loss, ma'am. We did everything we could." Dr. Shepard walks away to give them time to say goodbye.

* * *

**Five days later. Michael's funeral.**

Michael Alexander Jareau's funeral is beautiful. And although he left before he could enjoy life with his grandchildren, he still lived a long and happy one. He got to see both of his children graduate high school and one graduate college.

And now he is going to be with his oldest daughter looking down on everyone.

_Michael Alexander Jareau_

_July 3rd, 1950-January 4th, 2006._

_Loving husband, father, friend._

_Rest In Peace._

JJ and Elijah walk up to his coffin. They lay their roses down.

"I love you, Daddy." JJ says with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I love you, Dad." Elijah says quietly. "I'll make sure Hannah knows all about her cool grandpa."

* * *

**I only glanced over this quickly. It's late and I'm tired. I've also haspd writers block for the last week.**

**Please review! Can I get 6-10 for the next chapter? Even if it's to say something like 'good', 'bad', or 'more'. Anything at all!**


	44. College Graduation

**Month 3. (Twins Jaicee and Jennifer)**

**Madelyn: 4 years old. (Pre-k)**

**Mackenzie: 4 years old. (Pre-k)**

**Maicee: 4 years old. (Pre-k)**

**Gracelynn: 5 months old.**

**Lillen: 5 months old.**

* * *

**May 12th, 2006.**

Momma? Where's Aunt JJ?" Kenzie asks. The whole family is in the crowd for JJ's college graduation.

JJ's mom is holding Lilli and Jon is holding Gracie. They have a row to themselves. First is Sandy with Lilli, Maddie, Jon with Gracie, Alexa, Mackenzie, David, Maicee, Daniel, Anna, and Isabel.

"She's up there on the stage with everyone else, Bug. You'll see her walk across when they call her name."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Maddie complains. Jon dug in the little girl's backpack and got a bag of apple slices out.

Maddie scrunches up her nose at the offer.

"I don't want that. I want some lunch."

"Madelyn, I've already told you that we will go eat lunch after this. Eat the apple slices as a snack and then we can all go to McDonald's. Deal?"

"Okay, Mommy." Maddie takes the apple slices and begins to eat them.

A few minutes later and the ceremony begins. It takes while for JJ's name to be called as there are a lot of students with last names that begin with A-I.

"Jennifer Jareau." JJ walks across the stage and receives her diploma. Her friends and family stand up and cheer for her.

* * *

**After the ceremony.**

"Auntie JJ!" As soon as JJ steps off the stage she is immediately greeted by three pairs of arms wrapping around her legs.

"Hey! There's my girls! How are you guys?" JJ bends down to their level.

"We're good!" Maddie replies. "Auntie JJ? Do you want to go to McDonald's? Momma said I hafta ask you."

"Sure I want to go to McDonald's. And how about I come over tonight. We can have a sleepover and watch _all_ of the Disney Princess movies, just the four of us. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yay! We're gonna have a sleepover!" Mackenzie cheers.

"Come on, Lady Bug. Let's go to the car. We can try to call my friend Emily."

Alexa, Jon, and everyone else make their way to the parking lot before Alexa stops them.

"Okay, the little girls need to get some one's hand." Alexa says. Kenzie gets JJ's hand while Maicee and Madelyn get Alexa's.

At the car, Maicee rides with Daniel and Anna, Madelyn with Isabel and David, and Mackenzie with JJ and her mother. Gracelynn and Lillien went with Alexa and Jon.

* * *

**McDonald's**

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Alexa asks.

"I want chicken nuggets, Momma." Mackenzie replies.

"Me too." Maic agrees.

"All right. What about you, Mads? Cheese burger or nuggets?"

"Hmmm… Can I have this many nuggets?" She holds up all ten fingers.

Alexa laughs and shakes her head. "How about we get six and you can more if you're still hungry. Okay?"

"'Kay. Can we go to the p'ayroom?"

"Yes, go with Auntie JJ."

"Come on, Auntie JJ. Let's go p'ay."

In the play room, JJ hands the little girls each a pair of socks. Then gathers their shoes and puts them in the booth.

"Auntie JJ! Auntie JJ!" Maicee calls. "Come s'ide wif me!"

"Okay, let's go!" JJ slowly maneuvers through the play structure until they come out the slide. Maicee sits down and JJ climbs behind her.

"Hang on, Maic. Let's send a pitcure to Emmy, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah! Can we call her too?"

"I'm afraid not, baby. But we can text her. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"All right. You ready? Smile." The two pose for the camera and JJ clicks the button. Then she opens up Emily's name in the message center. She added the picture and the caption _'at MickeyDs w/Little M'._

She pocketed the phone and then poked the little girl in the side.

"You ready, Maic?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two slide down just in time to eat.

"All right girls. Let's go wash those yucky germs off." JJ says. She takes the little girls to the bathroom and then sits up a booth for them to eat at.

"Auntie JJ? Can you eat wif us?"

"Sure. Let's go get your drinks first."

It only takes the little girls 15 minutes to eat. JJ stops Maicee just as she's running off to play again.

"Maic? Come here. Emmy texted me back."

_E: 'Looks like u and Maic are having fun.'_

_J: 'How did u know it was her?"_

_E: 'Maic has the same shade of blue eyes as u'_

_E: 'I have 2 go, bug. Love u.'_

_J: 'K. Love u, Em.'_

"Auntie JJ, come p'ay with us." Maddie says.

* * *

**At the Johnson's house.**

"All right guys. Are you ready to watch _The Little Mermaid_?" JJ asks.

"Yeah!" Kenzie shouts.

The four lay down in the tent/fort that is made in their room and settle in for the afternoon. After watching four whole Princess movies it's time for dinner and then bed.

"Goodnight, Bug." JJ tells Kenzie while tucking her in. Then she moves to the other two girls.

"I love you guys. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too, Auntie JJ. 'Night-'Night." Maddie replies.

* * *

**I'll be wrapping this story up in the next three days. Review please!**


	45. Goodbye For Now

**Summer of 2010.**

**Anahbella: 1 year old.**

**Addiesan: 1 year old.**

* * *

**Emily's house. California. 5:00 p.m.**

Emily rushes around her daughters' nursery. She was just informed that Ian Doyle has surface again and she needs to get Addiesan packed up so she can take her to her parents' house.

Emilys cell rang and she hurries to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Emmy, how are you sweetie?" Her dad asks._

"I'm okay, Dad. But I really can't really talk right now. I have to finish packing. And then I'll be right over."

_"Okay, Em. I'll see later then."_

"Bye Dad."

Emily hangs up and then goes to the two little toddlers in Anah's crib.

"Hola, mis dulces niñas. Cómo estás?" _Hi, my sweet girls. How are you?_

"Mamá!" Anah says.

"Okay guys listen up. Mamá has to take sissy to Grama and Grapa's house. Addie, you are going to live with Grama and Grapa until the bad guy can't hurt you guys anymore."

"No." Addiesan says. That seems to be her favorite word lately. Along with trying to get out of stuff. She is also the most talkative out of the two.

"Yes ma'am, you will." Emily says gently yet sternly.

"No go." Addiesan says again stubbornly.

"I'm sorry mijà. But you have to go. I love you guys so very much." Emily kisses each girl on the head.

"Ove 'ou." Addiesan says.

"Okay babies. It's time to go see Grama and Grapa and then say bye-bye to Ads."

Emily scoops both girls up and the heads over to her mom and dad's house.

* * *

**Elizabeth and James Prentiss' house. 5:45 p.m.**

At her parents' house Emily unloads the girls and Addiesan's diaper bag and suitcase. She takes them inside and sits the two toddlers in the playpen in the living room.

"Hi sweetheart." James greets her.

"Hi, Daddy." Emily replies. Then she turns to Elizabeth. "Mother."

"Hello Emily. Is this everything?" She asks, gesturing to the diaper bag and suitcase.

"Uh…yeah. It is."

"I can't even imagine how you chose which girl to leave with us, Em." James says.

"I-I didn't. I just…I didn't think. I just packed some clothes with knowing who they belonged too. I mean, I had too. I couldn't choose. It was just too hard."

"What if she has to stay here for a while. What if she gets old enough to ask why I chose to keep Bella instead of her?"

"She won't. You will take down this man that is after you and be able to get her back before you know it." James tells her. He picks Addiesan up out of the playpen.

"You're right. I will take him down. And I'll have both of my baby girls back under one roof with me."

"Okay. Well, I need to go." She picks Anah up and turns to her Dad who is not feeding Addiesan a bottle.

"Tell sissy bye-bye. Wave bye-bye to her, Bells." The little looks at her sister and gives a gummy smile and waves a little bit.

Emily approaches her mother in the kitchen. "Mother I would like to ask you something. Please, as much as I know it will be an inconvenience to you, at least try to treat Addiesan good. Let her sleep in your bed a couple of times, take her to the park. But, please, don't treat her like you did me."

"Emily, dear, I won't treat her badly. She's my granddaughter after all and I do love her. I appreciate you coming to your father and I with this decision."

"Thank you, Mother. I need to get going." Emiyl goes back into the living room and glances into the playpen. Addiesan is sleeping, her zebra print pacifier in her mouth.

"I love you, mijà. Never forget that. I will get this guy and bring you home with me and sissy." With that Emily says goodbye to James and then loads Anah into the car.

* * *

**Back at Emily's house.**

When Emily gets home she warms a bottle up and feeds Anah.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's go get you nice and clean so you can sleep good tonight."

After washing her off, Emily let's the toddler play with the bubbles.

"'Ubble!" Anah says slapping her hands down and making a small splash.

"Yes, they're bubbles. They help you smell good."

After a few minutes Emily takes her out of the tub.

She dries her off and puts her in her pjs.

"Night-night little Angel. I love you."

"'ight Mamá." Emily leaves the room and closes the door leaving it open a crack.

She glances at the clock and sees its about 7:30, so she decides to do a load of laundry and then she eats dinner. That night it takes her longer to fall asleep as she lays in bed worrying that she won't get Ian before Addiesan is able to wonder why Emily chose to keep Anahbella.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's all I could think of. Review please!**


	46. Friendly Faces and New Family Members

**JJ: 28**  
**Emily: 33**  
**Anahbella: 3**  
**Addiesan: 3**  
**Henry: 3**

**Monday, June 12, 2012**

* * *

Emily Prentiss sits in SSA Aaron Hotchner's office waiting for him and the team to get back from their latest case. About two hours later and the team was finally back. Hotch walks into his office and stops when he notices Emily sitting there.

"Please tell me you didn't wait there all day."

"No sir, I heard you were getting back today, so I decided to wait. I know what you're thinking and my mom had no part in me getting this job. I want it because I'm a hard worker and I really want to be a part of this team."

After much discussion, Hotch decides to give Emily a trial run. He gives Emily her gun and badge and then escorts her to the bullpen to introduce her to the rest of the team.

"Emily, if you'll follow me to the briefing room, I'll introduce you to Agent Jareau, our liaison." Hotch says.

Emily pauses in following him and smiles. Her Bug is an FBI agent.

"Uh sir? Is her first name Jennifer?"

"Yes, it is. You're familiar with her?" They were now outside the briefing room with the door closed. Emily reaches out to stop him from opening the door.

"Actually I've known her since she was about five years old. But I haven't seen her in a little over a decade. Could I…possible go in alone? I want to surprise her."

Hotch gives a rare smile and nods his head. "Absolutely. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Thank you sir." She watches him walk away as she pulls out her phone and dials Sandy's number. Once she has JJ's cell number, she dials it and waits for an answer.

_"Agent Jareau."_

Emily smiles again. The title certainly suits her. "Hey, Bug. I was just wondering how your day is going."

_"Hey Em! It's okay. What are you up __too?"_

"Actually, if you'll open the door to the room you're standing in, you'll find out."

"Wait, what? What do you mean the ro-" She opens the door and pauses in her sentence. Then she lets out a scream, and lunges at Emily.

"Oh, my God! Em! What are you doing here? Wait. How did you get clearance into the building?"

Emily pulls her badge out and hands it over. "Well, I'm pretty sure they give you clearance if you have one of these." JJ's face lights up and she hugs Emily again.

"Oh, my God! You're an FBI agent?!"

"Yep. Well, actually I'm on a trail run. Apparently, no one knew I was coming. So." She shrugs best she can with JJ's arms still wrapped around her.

After talking for a few more minutes and then JJ briefing the team on the case they had, they all board the plan.

* * *

**Plane ride.**

On the plane they go over the case again in depth and then have about an hour and a half to just rest.

Spencer and Derek both notice that JJ's mood has brighten, way more than it was that morning. Even Dave notices it. Hotch especially is glad he let Emily meet JJ alone. He had heard her scream and stepped out of his office just in time to see the blonde tackle Emily in a hug.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es mi pequeña mariposa ? Todo lo que está crecido." Emily asks. _So, how is my little butterfly? You're all grown up._

"Estoy bien. Tengo un trabajo , un novio , todo lo que siempre he querido . Sobre todo porque ahora estás aquí." JJ replies. _I'm good. I have a job, a boyfriend, everything I've always wanted. Especially since you're here now._

Emily looks impressed that JJ can now roll her 'rs' while Derek looks impressed that she can speak Spanish.

"Mírate! Rodando el r!" _Look at you! Rolling your r's!_

"Woah, JJ, how come you never told us that you could speak Spanish?" Derek asks.

JJ shrugs, "I just never had a reason too."

"¿Habla usted español, Derek?" Emily asks, smiling when Derek looks confused. _Do you speak Spanish, Derek?_

"She asked if you speak Spanish." JJ translates for him.

Derek shakes his head. "Nope."

"Qu'en est-il français?" _What about French?_

Again Derek shakes his head.

The rest of the trip is filled with Emily and JJ conversing back in forth in French and Spanish.

* * *

Emily's first case was a hard one. Three kids snatched out of the park over the course of three weeks.

Hunter Engles, age 5, blonde hair and green eyes.

Maria Sanchez, age 7, brown hair and brown eyes.

Amanda Swift, age 8 and a half, blonde hair and brown eyes.

Little Hunter was killed and found four days after being taken. The team was able to save Maria and Amanda before something else happened to them and arrest the UnSub. He had been kidnapped as a kid himself and had grown up helping his 'father' choose his brothers and sisters.

* * *

**Back at the office. Thursday, around noon.**

"Hey, Jen. You want to come over to my apartment? I have someone that you need to meet." Emily suggests, wanting to introduce her daughter to JJ.

"Actually there's someone I want you to meet, too."

"Well, how about I give you my address, and then you come over?"

JJ agrees and gets her bags and heads to the elevator.

* * *

**Emily's apartment. 1:15 p.m.**

Emily walks into her apartment and is greeted by Alex her babysitter.

"Hey Alex. Sorry you had to stay so long. Here's the money for the last couple of nights."

"It wasn't a problem at all, Miss Emily. Anah is such a sweetheart." After Alex leaves Emily goes to the living room where her three year old daughter is playing with toys.

"Hi, baby! Come here!"

"Momma! You home!" The toddler says happily.

"Yes, I am baby. I missed you. Mommy's got a surprise for you."

"'Prise?"

"Yep, I have a prise. You're going to meet your Aunt Jenny."

"Aun' Jenny!" Anah's face lights up remembering all the stories of JJ Emily had told her.

"Yes, do you remember what Mommy said about Aunt Jenny?"

"Aun' Jenny Momma's butterfwy."

"Yes, she is."

* * *

**Across town. JJ's house.**

"Mommy's home!" JJ shouts as she walks in the door.

"Mommy!" JJ's three year old son, Henry, comes running from the kitchen.

"Hi, baby. Oh, Mommy missed you lots. What were you doing?"

"Daddy says wait for you to get home. Then we 'cide on lunch." JJ picks Henry up and walks into the kitchen.

"Actually, Mommy has somewhere to take you. I ran into an old friend of mine. You are going to get to meet your Aunt Emily."

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Excuse me?" Will says.

"Hi, Will. I uh ran into an old friend of mine today. I'm going to take Henry to meet her." JJ says. She put Henry on the ground.

"Go pick out a car to take to Emmy's and wait for me in your room, okay bud?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Will waits for him to leave the room before turning to JJ. "What the hell, JJ? You've been gone for almost the entire week, and then you come home and instead of spending time me and our son, you want to run off again. No. I'm not letting you do that."

"What are you going to do Will? You're not the boss of me. I don't want to argue about this." JJ turns to leave but Will grabs her arm and yanks her back.

"I don't think you understood. You're going to stay home with us." Will growls.

JJ yanks her arm out of Will's grip. "No, William. _You_ didn't hear _me._ I am going to take my son and go see my friend who I haven't seen since I was a teenager. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. You're not the boss of me."

Upstairs JJ grabs a backpack.

"Okay, bud. Let's put some pjs in here so we can have a sleepover at Aunt Emmy's."

"Yay! Can I bring my Turtles pjs? Please Mommy?"

"Sure, go get them." Henry grabs the pajamas out of his dresser and hands them to JJ.

"Good. Now, go get your toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom."

While he was getting those things JJ takes the dirty clothes out of her bag and putting clean ones in. She dumps the dirty ones in the hamper and then goes back to Henry's room.

"Pick out a stuffed animal to sleep with tonight, bud, and then get your shoes on."

"Okay Momma." Henry grabs the stuffed dinosaur that he had received for his birthday that year.

"I'm ready, Momma."

"Okay, buddy. Let's hit the road."

* * *

**Back at Emilys house.**

Emily had just got Anah situated with a peanut butter sandwich when her doorbell rang. She goes over to answer it and sees JJ and a little boy that looks just like her standing there.

"Hey, Bug. Come on in." Emily waves them in and to the living room.

"Anah, come here sweetie." The little girl jumped up from her spot at the coffee table and ran over to her mom.

"This is your Aunt Jenny. Can you say 'hi'?"

"Holà!"

"Hola cariño. Este es mi hijo pequeño, Henry." _Hi, sweetie. This is my little boy, Henry._

Anah glances up at Emily thrilled to meet someone other than her Papa and Mama that speaks Spanish.

"Momma?" Henry says. "What did you say?"

"I told Anah that your name was Henry. Can you say to her?"

"Hi, Anah!"

"Henry, would you like some lunch?"

"Can I Momma?"

"Sure bud. What do you want?"

"What do you got, Aunt Emmy?"

"Well, I probably have some nuggets. I think I have jelly for a pb and j sandwich. And I may have mac and cheese."

"Can I have mac and cheese and nuggets, p'ease?"

"Sure you can. You want to go sit by Anah and see if there's any cartoons on?"

"Yeah!" The little boy runs over to sit by Anah. The two continue watching an episode of Bubble Guppies.

Emily turns to see JJ looking at her and smiles.

"I can't believe how grownup you are, Bug." She says. "You have a beautiful little boy who looks just like you and you work for the FBI. I'm very proud of you, butterfly."

"I missed you, Emmy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Come here." The two hug for a few moments before they are interrupted by Henry.

"Aunt Emmy, are my nuggets ready?"

"Not yet, buddy. I have to put them in the oven. But how about you go wash your hands and then come help me with the mac and cheese. Deal?"

"Okay!"

"The bathroom is upstairs, second door on your right." Emily tells JJ.

"Okay. Come on, bud. Let's go wash up."

The tow come back just as Emily is setting the timer.

"Okay Henry. Come here please." Emily helps him up on the stool.

"Okay, I need you to pour this box of noodles in the water. Careful. Don't spill any."

Henry does as told and then hands the box back. "Good job, buddy. Okay now we can go watch some cartoons until this is ready."

* * *

**A couple of hours later.**

"Okay. I think it's time for two certain three year olds to take a nap." JJ says.

"Come on, you two. I'll put in a movie to watch." Henry and Anah get up with limited complaining and follow Emily upstairs. She puts in a Scooby Doo movie and lays down a couple of blankets in the floor for Henry.

"Hey Em?" JJ says when she returns downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Uh…I know I didn't mention this earlier, but is it okay for Henry and I to stay here?"

"Of course. You know you're always welcome."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem, Bug." Emily sits back down on the couch and pulls up the recordings on the tv. "You want to watch The Little Mermaid until the two rugrats get up?"

"Yeah." JJ smiles.

* * *

**So this chapter was for Hippiechic81.**

**Did you know: That the first Amber Alert was named after a 9 year old named Amber Hagerman. She was kidnapped while riding her bike in a shopping center near her home. Her body was found four days later and her death enraged the community. The people got together and called the radio station and told them to broadcast special "alerts" whenever a child went missing.**

**On ****December 11, 2002 at 8:16 am, the state of Nebraska issued the first Amber Alert for 9 month old Brodjinique Dunn. He was found unharmed just before 11 a.m. in the back of his grandmother's stolen car.**

**Please review! I'm closing in on the end of this story.**

**Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**


	47. Important

I have a new account. It's called Sendrick15. On that account I will do a series of stories that have to do with the Johnson Family.

It will begin with Alexa and Jon's ultrasound when they find out about their first set of triplets. It will also have Emily, JJ, and their kids in it so it can go into the 'Criminal Minds' category.

I will send out an alert when I have a chapter written for that story.

Thanks and I'm looking forward to seeing you guys over there.


	48. Day at the Park

****Important! Please read** I know that originally JJ was the only one to know about Anah. But I have changed it so Penelope, Derek, and Spencer also know. They just do not know about Addiesan yet.**

**And with that said…**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**7:45 a.m. Saturday, June 17th, 2012.**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Anah shouts as she jumps on Emily's stomach causing her to let out an 'oof'.

"Oh, bug. Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Momma, can we go to 'da park today?"

"Mmm…I don't know. What's the magic word?"

"P'ease can we go. P'ease, p'ease, p'ease Mommy." The little girl begs cupping her hands together and pouting her lip.

"Oh, I guess so. Is there anyone you want to bring along?"

The little girl's eyes light up and she nods her head rapidly. "Oooh, can we brwing Henwy, and Aun' Jenny, and Laia?"

"Sure you can. How about we go get some breakfast and then I'll call Laila's Mommy to see if she can come? Deal?"

"Okay!"

In the kitchen Emily starts a pot of coffee. Once she has a cup she dials Laila's mom's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Olivia, it's Emily. Anahbella was wanting to go to the park and she wants to bring Laila along. Would that be okay with you?"

_"Oh, hello Emily. Hang on just a moment. I'll go ask her." _Olivia comes back a minute later.

_"She would love to. Would you like me to bring her over or will you be picking her up?"_

"I'll come pick her up. We'll leave here around 10:30. I'll bring some sandwiches and juice boxes along and the kids can have a picnic lunch."

_"I'll have her ready then."_

"Wonderful. See you then." Emily hangs up and turns to Bella.

"Laila's Mama said she can come. We'll leave at lunchtime, okay? But for now how 'bout some breakfast? What would you like?"

"Frwench toast, p'ease!"

"French toast it is." Emily gets the eggs and bread out and then picks her phone back up. She speed-dials JJ's number and puts it in 'speaker' mode.

_"Hi Aun' Emmy!"_ She hears Henry answer.

"Hey bud. Where's your Mama at?"

_"She's in da shower."_

"Well, Bella wants to go to the park. Do you and Mama want to come too?"

_"Yeah! When we going?"_

"Well, I'll pack a picnic lunch and we can go at lunchtime. How does that sound?"

_"Good! Mommy's outta the shower now." _

"Okay bud. Hand her the phone."

_"Hey Em."_

"Hey bug. We're going to the park later, you wanna come?"

_"Sure. Who's all going?"_

"Well, I figured we could call PG and she could meet Bella. Bella's friend from school Laila is coming and then you and Henry."

_"Sounds good. When are we leaving?"_

"Around 10:30. I figured we could call PG and she can meet Bella. I told Henry I would make some sandwiches and the kids could have a picnic for lunch. Then they can run off their energy for a couple of hours."

_"Okay. That sounds good."_

Emily dishes the French toast onto a plate and then sprinkles 'snow' over it. She hands it to Bella and then pours her some milk.

"Momma can Aun' Jenny eat brweakfast with us?"

"Well, why don't you ask her?" She scoots the phone closer to the toddler.

"Aun' Jenny come eat wid us, p'ease!"

_"What are you guys having for breakfast, Angel?"_

"Frwench toast!"

"That sounds good. We'll be over in a few minutes okay? Henry has to put play clothes on."

"Okay! Bye Aun' Jenny."

_"Bye, Angel."_

* * *

**At the park. 10:45 a.m.**

"Did you call PG, Jen?" Emily asks as she helps the kids out of her car.

"Yep. She said she's meet us here." The two walk to a bench the kids had already ran to.

Emily takes the blanket out of the basket and lays it on the ground just as Penelope, Derek, and Reid walk up.

"Auntie Pen! Uncle Derek! Uncle Spence!" Henry yells excitedly.

"Hey! There's my little man. How are you?" Derek asks picking him up.

"I'm good."

"And who are these two beautiful little girls?" He asks noticing Bella and Laila sitting together on the blanket.

"This is my daughter, Anahbella. Bella, this is Mommy's friends, Penelope, Derek, and Spencer." Then she points to Laila.

"Amd this is Bella's friend from school, Laila."

"Hey there, munchkin. You look just like your Momma." Derek says to the little girl causing her to beam.

"Hi Derek! Hi Pen'lope! Hi Spencer!" She says to each person.

"Hi there." PG says.

"Hey kiddo." Spencer greets her.

"Hi, Uncle Spence!" Bella says happily. The she turns to Emily. "Momma, can we eat now?"

"Sure." Emily hands out all the sandwiches giving the extra ones to the rest of the adults.

* * *

**After lunch. 10:45 a.m.**

After they eat lunch Derek and Spencer go over to the playground to supervise the kids while PG gets to know Emily better.

"So, Jayje, I've noticed you've been a lot happier since Emily joined the team. If you don't mind me asking, did you two know each other before now?"

"¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?" JJ ask with a smile. _You think we should tell her?_

"Todo depende de usted, mariposa." _It's up to you, butterfly._

"Well, on the first day of kindergarten for me I was sitting on the playground. All my friends were in a different class so I didn't have anyone to play with. Emily came over and asked me my name. Then we started playing tag."

"It kind of went on from there. She would walk me to and from school and she spent the night at my house a lot of the time. She was my best friend. She _is_ my best friend. She uh…she helped me through my sister's suicide."

"No matter how old she got or even when she was in high school she was still there for me. When I was eleven years old she broke the news that she had to leave again. Since her mother is the ambassador she moved around a lot. So she spent the night with me, the next morning we made French toast together, and then she walked me to school one last time."

"For my seventh birthday she gave me a necklace just like this one except in blue and green." JJ holds out the necklace around her neck.

"Wait. If she gave you a blue and green one then why are you wearing that one?"

well, like I said when I was eleven she had to move. She walked me to school and kissed on the forehead. She told me that she would find me again someday. Then she gave me her necklace."

"She never took it off. Ever. But she took it off that day and told me to hold on to it. She said that this was proof that she would see me again someday. I gave her mine so she could always remember me."

"A few years went by and I was in high school. I had a boyfriend. His name was Kevin. He asked me to prom and I said yes. So the night of I got ready and was eagerly awaiting him to pick me up."

"What happened?"

"Well, after him being an hour late I called to see what was up. My former friend Lacey answered the phone. He had cheated on me with her."

"What a jerk!"

"Yeah. Well I was mad. I stomped upstairs and went to bed. I didn't know it but my mom had called Emily after I went upstairs. She was living in London at the time. And Emily and her friend John got on her private jet and flew all the way to Pennsylvania. The next day Emily came upstairs to wake me up. I was ecstatic to see her. She French braided my hair and I put my dress back on and went downstairs."

"Her friend John was standing there. He was in a tux. We danced to a couple of songs and it was ten times better than the actual prom would have been."

"Oh, Em. That's so sweet. You flew all the way here just for that?"

"Yes, I did." Emily replies. "I figured after five years a face to face meeting was long overdue."

"That was the last time I saw her face to face until earlier this week."

"Oh, I still have the picture your mom took." Emily says. She reaches into the picnic basket and takes our her wallet. She takes two pictures out and hands them to Penelope.

"The one of us as kids is the first day of first grade for Jen and sixth grade for me. I was eleven and she was six. The other one is of John, her, and me at the makeshift prom."

"Oh, you two were so cute! And I love the dress Jayje." Penelope says as she hands back the photos.

* * *

After a couple more hours of playing everyone was exhausted. Emily decides to gather the kids up and take them back to her apartment for nap time. Derek and Spencer go their separate ways as does Penelope.

* * *

**Here it is. Everyone but Rossi and Hotch knows about Anah. The next chapter will be the last.**

**In case I forget to mention it in the next chapter, a _BIG_ thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this or me. This story has been so much fun writing, especially the chapters with our girls when they were younger!**

**Please review on this and let me know what you think!**


	49. A Ruined Birthday

**I have no excuse guys! Just weeks and weeks of writer's block! But here it is. Thank for sticking around!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anah: 3 years old.**

**Henry: 3 years old.**

**I hate to do this, but I felt the need to bring him in.**

**Trigger Warning: Verbal and physical abuse.**

* * *

**Thursday, July 12th, 2012. JJ's 28th birthday. JJ's house. 4:30 p.m.**

It's fourth thirty pm. JJ is brushing out her wet hair while her son, Henry chooses the color of the button up shirt he wants to wear out tonight. Although his choices are only a red checkered shirt, a baby blue, and brown, he's still having a hard time choosing.

JJ lays down the brush and walks out of her bathroom. She's going to check on Henry and then blow dry her hair.

"Henry, bud have you chosen a shirt yet?" The toddler stands in from of his red race car bed in khaki shorts and tennis shoes.

"I wanna wear the blue one, Momma. So I match you." He says.

"Okay, let's get it on. Then you need to sit on your until I get my hair dry. Okay?"

"Okay, Momma." After JJ helps him button the shirt up she turns Bunnle Guppies on. Then she heads back to the bathroom to dry her hair.

After she gets that done, she throws on the baby blue tank that is laying on her bed. She is in the middle of fixing her curls when Will walks in.

"Hey, baby. Happy Birthday." He says, handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Hey, Will. These roses are gorgeous. I'll go put them in some water." JJ goes to the kitchen with Will following her.

* * *

**Downstairs in the kitchen. 4:45 p.m.**

After she puts the roses in a vase she turns around, startling when she finds Will directly behind her.

"Will, what are you doing? I have to finish getting ready."

"What do you say we leave Henry with the babysitter and I take my lovely girlfriend out for a birthday dinner?" Will asks, smiling gently to hide the fact that he is drunk.

JJ frowns. That sounds great, but the team is already taking her. "I would love to Will, but…" She pauses.

Will sighs and stands up straight from his bent position by JJ's ear. "But what?" He asks, anger starting to seep into his words.

"But Emily and the team are already taking me out. Henry and I are meant to meet Emily at her apartment and then we are going to meet Spence, Morgan, and Pen at the restaurant."

Will sighs, the alcohol making his anger less controllable.

"You just got done spending the whole entire week with them. You're birthday only comes once a year, let me take you out. We can leave Henry with the babysitter, go to a fancy restaurant, then we can come back here and you can show me just how much you love me." He tries to kiss her but when he does she can taste the alcohol on his breathe. He must not have drank enough for her to be able to smell it.

She pushes him off of her and runs her fingers through her curls.

"Will," JJ sighs. "do you think it's a good idea to take me out when you've been drinking? Maybe we can go out tomorrow night. You can sleep the alcohol off, and tomorrow is Friday so Henry can go home with Penelope and then we can go out." JJ suggests, really hoping he will let her go.

She can see the anger blazing in his eyes. Will steps closer to JJ trapping her against the counter. "I don't think you understood. I wasn't asking, I was telling you. I'm your boyfriend. And you are going to spend the night with me." He steps even closer, pressing up against her.

"Now be a good girl and come upstairs and show me just how much you love me."

"Will, please. Just stop. Let me spend the night with me friends. Please" she begs. She goes to move away and gets as far as the doorway before Will grabs and slams her against the way beside the fridge causing her to let out a gasp.

"Ya know, you would think after what happened three years ago, you would understand that _I_ am the boss and _you_ listen to _me_." He growls as he brings her closer to his face.

"Let me go. Please. The others will start to worry and Henry will be down any second." JJ begs. As if on cue, JJ hears Henry call out from the stairs,

"Mommy? When we gonna go to Aun' Emmy's?" He walks into the kitchen. Will leans back but keeps a firm grip on her arm.

"Henry, buddy I need you to go back to your room. Daddy and I are talking." JJ tells her son hoping he doesn't see Will's death grip on her arm and him trapping her against the counter.

"Why are you hurting Momma, Daddy?" He asks anyway.

"I'm not buddy. Mommy and I were just talking. Go to your room like she said." Henry nods and walks off. He starts towards the stairs when he decides to get JJ's phone from the living room.

"You better hope that little brat listens. I already have trouble with you. I don't need a bother like him." Will growls.

JJ once again tries to yank her arm from his grip, her protective motherly instincts going into full swing. "You leave him alone, William. He's just a little boy. Whatever problems you have are on you not him. Now I won't tell you again. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm."

Will back hands her across the face and then forces her to upright herself. Unbeknownst to the two Henry is standing the doorway to kitchen watching the whole exchange. As soon as he sees Will hit JJ he runs up the stairs to his room.

JJ gasps and brings her hand to her face.

"Listen to me you little slut." Will growls. "You are going to come upstairs and you are going to show me how much you love me. If you try to escape or call out you will regret it. And after I am done with you, I will deal with Henry." He pushes JJ to the stairs and then jerks her back.

"And remember: if you tell anyone what I did, I'll have a talk with my good friend at the police station. And I'll tell him just how bad a mother you really are and I'll be sure you never see your little angel again."

* * *

**Henry's room.**

Henry runs to his race car bed and sits down. He grabs JJ's cell and clicks the button, sliding the page over. Then he goes to the keypad. Emily had taught Henry her number, JJ's cell number, and Derek, Penelope, and Spencer's home phone.

She had also taught the numbers to Anahbella as well. Henry stands on his bed to look at the piece of papers with the numbers on it on the bulletin board above his bed.

The numbers are written down just in case he forgets. He dials Emily's number.

_"Hey bug. Are you almost ready?"_ Emily answers thinking it's JJ calling her.

"Aun' Emmy?"

_"Henry? Buddy what's wrong?"_

"Aun' Emmy, Daddy hurt Momma."

_"What? What did he do, Henry?"_

"I heared yellin' so I goed downstairs. I seed Daddy hit Momma's face." Henry tells her his voice breaking on the last word.

_"Okay, Henry I need you to listen to me. Okay?"_

"Okay."

_"Where are you right now?"_

"In my woom."

_"Okay, I need you to go over to the door and lock it. Can you do that?"_

Henry jumps off his bed and goes to the door. He pushes the lock inwards.

"I did Aun' Emmy."

_"Okay, I'm coming over. I don't want you to open the door for any reason until Momma or I knock on it. Understand?"_

"Yes, ma'am."

_"Okay good. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

* * *

**Emily's house. 5:00 p.m.**

After Emily hangs up the phone she calls for Bella.

"Bella come over here for a sec."

"Coming Momma." The mini-brunette replies running into the kitchen.

"Baby, you are going to go visit Ms. Valerie next door. I need to go do something okay?"

"But what 'bout Aun' Jenny's bir'day?"

"We'll celebrate that after while. Right now I need to get you over there. Go get your sandles and stand by the door." After making sure Bella puts her shoes on the correct feet she whips her phone out and dials Derek's number simultaneously pushing the combo number for her safe. She grabs her badge and gun just as she hears Derek answer the phone.

"Hel-"

"Derek, listen to me. Don't say anything until I'm done talking, okay?" She's met with silence so he continues.

"I need you to meet me a JJ's house. I don't know what's going on but Henry just called and said he saw Will hit JJ. I'm going to drop Bella off with my next door neighbor and then I'm leaving." Emily tells. By now she's back downstairs and opens the door for Bella, shutting and locking it behind them.

"I'll meet you there, Prentiss." Derek says before hanging up.

Emily knocks on the door and waits for Valerie to answer.

The door opens to reveal a girl, about nine or ten years of age.

"Hey 'Vannah. Is your mom home?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's giving my sister a bath since it's supposta storm later."

"Okay, will you please tell her that I need to leave Bella here for a couple of hours? I had an emergency come up."

"Yes, I'll tell her. Come on, Bella. Let's go see Claire." The redhead takes the little girl's hand.

"Be good, Bella. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, Momma. Bye!"

* * *

**JJ's house. 5:15 p.m.**

Moments before Emily and Derek arrive JJ is struggling upstairs with Will. Despite what he threatens will happen if she fights, she does it anyways, kneeing him in the groin rendering him useless for a few seconds.

She uses those few seconds to run to Henry's room.

"Henry, baby, it's Momma. Open the door, sweetheart." She says as she knocks on the door. The door swings open to reveal Henry.

"Mommy!" He cries as he jumps into JJ's arms.

"Oh baby, come're." She scoops him up, closes and locks the door. "Everything is okay now."

"Mommy I called Aun' Emmy. She comin' here." Henry tells her.

"Good baby. That's good." As if on cue she hears the door open and Emily calling for her downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs

Downstairs Emily and Derek enter the house. They both have their guns drawn and Hotch is also with them. Derek called him for backup incase William out up a fight. He knew Emily would go straight to JJ and Henry and he would be left to deal with William alone.

"Emily, I want you to locate JJ and Henry. They are our first priority."

"Yes, sir." Emily replies. She makes her way up to the second floor while Hotch goes to the living room and Derek goes to the kitchen.

She hears the two shout out 'clear' simultaneously and then she hears groaning from the bedroom.

"Jen? JJ, call out so I know where you are! JJ? Henry?" The door to Henry's room swings open to reveal JJ and Henry. Both have been crying and Henry lounges himself into Emily's arms as soon as she put her gun away.

"Emmy! Don't let Daddy hurt Momma!"

"I'm not going to, buddy. Everything is okay. Uncle Aaron and Uncle Derek are here and I'm here." Emily tells him rubbing his back.

She looks at JJ who has tears in her eyes and a touch of fear on her face.

"Come here, baby." Emily wraps an arm around JJ the other holding Henry. A few feet down the hall Derek and Hotch approach Will who is coming out of the bedroom.

"There you are, you little slut! Get you ass over here!" Then he sees the three FBI agents, two of which have their guns trained on him.

"Take Henry, JJ and go into the room."

"You called for help. I warned you, you bitch! Get over here!" He lunges at JJ but doesn't get far before Emily steps in front of him with her own gun drawn.

"William Lamontagne, put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees." Emily orders. Will slowly does as told and Derek cuffs him and makes him stands up and leads him downstairs. Emily turns to Henry's closed bedroom and knocks.

"Jenny, sweetheart, open up. He's gone. It's okay now." The door opens and Emily suddenly has an arm full of blonde hair. It doesn't take long for her to realize JJ is crying.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, baby. You're fine, Henry's fine. Everything is okay now."

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah, yes of course. Come on, we can drop Henry off with Valerie, my next door neighbor and go deal with what needs to be done at the station and then we can go home."

JJ grabs an overnight bag and puts Henry's pjs and tooth brush in it. Then the three make their way to Emily's apartment. Emily runs Henry upstairs and then takes JJ to the station.

* * *

Emily's Apartment. 7:15 p.m.

After JJ gives her statement, only telling the police that Will came into the kitchen, they started arguing, and then he hit her, it's decided that since it's his first offense he will be on probation for three months while he goes to anger management class. His case will be reevaluated after those three months.

At Emily's apartment she fixes JJ a birthday dinner since she's not up to going out, and then they have cake, ice cream, and open presents.

After watching The Little Mermaid Emily puts Henry and Bella to bed before coming back downstairs to sit by JJ on the couch.

"I'm sorry you had such a crappy birthday, bug."

"It's okay. Yeah William ruined it, but it ended with me here with you. I missed spending my birthdays with you, Emmy. Thank you for coming and saving me."

"No problem, bug. And I definitely missed spending birthdays with you. Let's get to bed, bug. You've had a long hard day."

* * *

**Here it is! The last chapter for this! Part 1 + 2 are now both done! I am going to work on part 3; Help Has Arrived.**

**Don't forget to head over to my other account Sendrick15 and read about the Johnson's family!**

*****IMPORTANT*** Stitch or Treat. All new episodes coming soon. For those who watch but didn't know when it's coming back on.**


End file.
